The Conduit
by Soreunholyline
Summary: An interactive cross-over with InFAMOUS powers and Higurashi characters.
1. Info

OK, so in this story you will have choices that will change the story, how characters react to you, and how the village change.

The choices will mostly be at the end of the chapter and ou will have to choose what to do by selecting your choice in the chapter select.

Sometimes dialouge will only apply to you if you are good or evil and sometimes they only apply if you have done certain actions.

Your choices also effect key character. For example, the more good you do the some characters might be more trusting and will tell key events for the story. However the more evil you do some characters will be untrusting towards you and sometimes may try to get in your way of something important or something you really want.

The story will change according to your actions. There will be different endings as well as different choices in the "Good/Evil" chapters.

This will be my first interactive story so please contact me at my email if there's a problem.


	2. Chapter 1: Where Am I?

"Open the package."

"What the hell is this?"

"The device is preped and ready..."

"Ready for what?"

"Activing...NOW!"

"NNNNOOOOOOO!"

I woke up from a nightmare and found myself in some sort of junkyard. Piles of garbage were everywhere. The air was humid and warm which was...strange for me. Usually the air is'nt that humid in the city.

I heard someone shout...but it wasn't in english...

Just then two people, one male, the other female were atop a garbage heap looking down at me. The male said something in a different language again and they both started running towards me.

The male was asian with short brown hair and was wearing what seem a odd looking red coat thing and a black shirt and cargo shorts.

The female was also asian with light brown hair in a odd looking bob cut, wearing a light blue japanese school uniform with a yellow tie.

I also noticed the female was holding a clever of some sort with a pointy tip at the end.

The male reached me first and started yelling something at me. I had no idea what to do, by that look on his face he must of picked up on that I speak a different language.

"Do you speak English?"

Finally, something I can respond to.

"Yes."

I said with a serious face.

"Are you OK?"

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?"

Then for a quick second he had a shocked xpression on his face.

"H-Have you looked at yourself lately?"

"No, I just woke up here."

He then grabs a side mirror to a car and hands it to me. Now I know what he meant I had burn marks all over the skin of my face, my clothes were charred, my backpack had holes and was also burned and my cell phone was ripped apart.

"What the hell?"

That was all that can escape my mouth. I look back to see where I was lying unconscious only to see junk scattered everywhere and a blacked spot in the earth.

"Was I hit with a bomb?"

My thoughts were interrupted by an oncoming thunderstorm. I then hear the asian girl say something and gesturing towards somewhere.

"Come on." The asian boy told me.

I followed them they led me to an abanded van with what looks like stuffed animals inside. But a storm coming and I didn't feel like getting wet.

When we get inside the van the asian male questioned me more.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, I don't even know where I'm at."

"Well, in a junkyard."

_Gee, thanks...that's really helpful..._I thought to myself, I didn't want to insult these people, I had no idea where I'm at or how I got here, so it's best not to make enemies.

"Know that but where?"

"In a village called Hinamizawa."

"Hinamizawa?"

"Yes."

"Where is Hinamizawa located?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like what country."

"Um...in Japan."

"What!"

How the hell did get from the Untied States to Japan? Did I travel here and forget? Was I kidnapped?

"Um..." the female finally spoke up. "How long were you there?"

I wasn't really sure...all I remember was walking home from work and then someone chasing me.

"Uh...whats today's date?"

"June 12, 1983."

"That cant be right..."

"Why not?"

Was she serious? Not only did I travel millions of miles away from home but...I traveled through time too? minutes passed and all you can hear was the rain beating down on the van. I was deep in thought, that is until the snapped me out of it.

"Well, after the rain stops you can check in at the clinic. By the way, whats your name?"

"(whatever your first and last name are)." I responded.

"...Are you from America?" She gave me a worried look.

"Yes."

"W-Wait how did you get all the way out here? Oh, and my name is Keiichi Maebara and her names is Rena Ryugu."

"I dont know how I got here all I remember was being chased by someone." I decided to keep the fact I was from the future a secret. They might think I was crazy if I told them.

"Ummm." Keiichi thought for a minute.

"Look, can we worry about this later I'm covered in ash."

"Haha...yea you have a point."

"Wait, where do you plan on staying?" Rena asked suddenly.

"I'm not planning on staying. I'm going to the nearest plane or boat that can take me back to America."

"But that would cost a lot of money."

She had me there. If my clothes and skin are burned then my money will be nothing but dust.

"Well...in that case...can I stay here?"

"Uh...sure."

"You can talk to the head of the Sonozaki family about staying here tomorrow."

"Hey, the storms gone!" Rena exclamed gleefully.

"Alright, lets go to the clinic." Keiichi insisted.

So we left and the first thing I noticed was this village was near sort of a swapy area and surrounded by mountains. It wasn't only the humidity that was getting to me but...my insides felt like they were twisting and turning with a slight burning senseition. I hope this clinic can do something for me.


	3. Chapter 2: Power

We arrived at the clinic. The place had no patients, just some chairs, a desk, and a small table. A doctor walked out saying something. He had glasses on and meduim light brown cut hair. Keiichi and Rena talked to the man for a few minutes. I couldn't understand the conversion but my guess they were telling him about me. He then approached me.

"Hello, my name is Kyousuke Irie, and you are?"

"insert name here."

"They say your from America...is that true?"

"Yes."

"Interesting how is it ever there?" He was eager to know.

"It's okay..." I replied plainly.

"Good, good...Okay so all I'm going to see if you have any serious injuries and then you can use one of our showers. Does that sound good?"

"That's just fine."

Keiichi piped in "Well we should get going...see you _."

"It was nice to meet you _." Rena added.

I just waved good-bye to them as I walked into Irie's office. He was working on his computer and then a blonde haired nurse came in with a clipboard. She saw me and said.

"Oh my, what happened to you?"

"I'm not sure I woke up like this." I answered.

"You don't look like your from around here..." she said as if implying something...

"No...I'm from the States..."

"Oh, you should be more careful." She smiled when she said those words...but what does she mean?

"Why?" I questioned.

"Some outsiders have been killed in this village before." this time she chuckled at the end of that sentence. But that could be an explanation of what happened to me. And if someone did attack me because I was an outsider, I had to be careful on who I trust.

"By the way, my name is Miyo Takano."

"...My name is _."

"Well, it's nice to meet you _."

I wanted to ask her about the murders...but I didn't want to draw unwanted attention. Did someone really attack me? I do remember running from something...but from what? Could it be Rena? or Keiichi? Rena was holding a weapon when I first saw her...but there was no blood on it. And my well body is charred like a bomb exploded near me. There's no doubt Takano knows something. Maybe after the check up I can ask her some questions.

After the check up Takano showed me where the shower was...but before that...

"Hey, about those murders..."

She grinned "Yes." she must've had a sick sense of humor to be smiling and laughing at murders.

"What exactly happened?"

"Oyashiro's curse."

"Oyashiros curse? What's that?"

"Every year on the day of the Cotten Drifting Festivel someone dies and someone goes missing."

"Why?"

"Maybe Oyashiro is probably still mad about outsiders defrilling her land."

"Is Oyashiro the mayor or something."

"No, it's Hinamizawa's god of course."

A god created a curse to kill someone every year on a festivel? that seems unlikly...but what if it's true?

"Well, I better get back to work. It was nice meeting you _ try not to get **DEMONED AWAY**."

"Demoned away" what does that mean?

While in the shower it felt like my skin was on fire. No matter how cold the water was it burned like hell.  
It had to be my wounds. I wash myself quickly the burning feeling againest my skin was too much. I washed away the ash and blood as best I could.

After the shower I left the clinic and headed for that abanded van that Rena said I can stay at. There was no one on the road with me, all there was were these strange looking bugs that make a noise kind of like a crikcet. As I was approching the junkyard I noticed a white van following me. I thought maybe it was the people who attacked me but if it was they would have attacked me by now. When I reached the junkyard the white van drove off. Maybe it wasn't the attackers after all...but I still need to be cautious. I got into the van and looked at all the odd stuff in it. There many different teddy bears big ones, small one, torn ones, pink ones, blue ones, and so on. I saw something strange in the middle of the pink and blue bears, so I took a closer look and saw...

"Colonel Sanders?" The guy from KFC? Does that mean theres a KFC here?

"I hope so I dont like Japanese food that much." and with that I lay down in the van looking at the roof wondering...how my friend Jason was doing. He and I knowen eachother for years, he was always fun to have was a time when he was outside to "drain the main vain" and cop pulled up and told him to his up, when he turned around he pissed all over the officer. I couldn't help but laugh, even though he got us into a lot of troble he was still my best friend. My thoughts then drifted to Wendy. The girl I loved she was always kind to me and Jason. She would even help us if we got into any trouble. She would even volneteer at the local hospital. She was a rare girl where I came from and I loved her for it. She was never shallow, selfish, or greedy. And then the day came where she disappered, and no one cared, the police wasn't looking for her, the people nursed back to health weren't looking for her. I wanted to murder all those ungrateful bastards who turn the other cheek when the one person who saved didn't even try to look for her. The only thing driving me today is the thought I met find her again and take her back home.

Hours later as I slept on the uncomfortable floor I begun to dream about a bald man with charred clothes with fire pouring out his hands and stream coming out of his eyes. He was burning down the city all around him. I even sawtoddlers burned to death. This man was not human but a beast...taking away lives to feed his power. All of a sudden he catches sight of me and shoots fire at me then out nowhere lightning struck him down. Then the lightning strom pounding on me. The pain was unbearable it was like someone tearing off your skin and pouring lemonand salt in your wounds. The electricity coursed through my body and then up to my head. Then my head popped like a balloon and I awoke only to find electricity in hands. I even felt a lot stronger then what I used to.

Minutes later I figured out how to blast the lighning out of my hands. I even target practiced with the junk in a trash heap. I've also found out I can drain electricity out of other things. It felt like it heals me. I can even send out a shock wave at multiple targets.

"This is power will help me fight off anyone who tries ro kill me because I'm an "outsider"..."

After hours of practicing my new found powers I heard the familier voices of Keiichi and Rena so I stopped its probably best if they dont know.

"Hey _!" Rena exclaimed cheerfully. She was accompanied by Keiichi of course and 4 other girls I haven't met before.

"Hey _, I want you to meet Mion Sonozaki." Keiichi gestured toward the green haired girl.

"Yo!" She greeted.

"Next is Satoko Houjou." He pointed to a blond haired girl.

"I hope your not as dumb as Keii-chan."

Keiichi then gritted his teeth and said "Satokoooo!"

"Next to her is Rika Furude." A blue haired girl then said "Nippaa!"

"Nippaa?" I questioned.

"It's like her trademark." the girl named Mion explained.

"And our newest club member Hanyuu Furude." He pointed to a pink haired girl with...horns growing out of her head.

"Au...au...au."

"My cousion is really shy." Rika said while her cousion hid behind her.

"So, your planning on seeing my grandma today..." Mion said while leaning in closer.

"Your grandma?"

"Yes, my grandma is the head of the Sonozaki family and pretty much decides who is allowed to stay at Hinamizawa."

"Then, I guess I am going to talk to your grandma."

"Alright, I'll bring you to her but first you have to do something for us." Mion grinned suggestingly.

"What?" I said with little worry in my voice.

"You have to join in on our club activies."

"Uh...alright."

"I have to warn you...if you lose you will have to parttake in the punishment game as well."

"Oh..."

"What's the matter afarid?" Satoko taunted.

"Pft...no!." I retroted "What's the activiy?"

"Race from here to the forkroad." Mion said in a loud playful voice."So everyone at the starting line."

Everyone including me went to the starting line.

"On your marks! Get set!" everyone was ready to speed down the road.

"Go!" At that moment everyone dashed to the forkroad.

I won the race and Keiichi lost and was forced to wear a maid outfit. I didn't even see where the pulled the dress from I turn my head for a minute and then he was in a dress. Maybe my new powers gave me an edge in the race. We ran for wht felt like forever and I was not tired. The rest of the way I followed Mion to the Sonozaki estate.

"Wow your really fast." Rika said to me

"Um...thanks." I repiled

"I really hope you can stay with us." She smiled and added a "Nipaa" again.

"And if you do stay your going to do more club activieswith us right?" Mion asked.

"Sure, I dont have anything else to do."

"Good, we could have someone else wear the dress instead keiichi." Mion teased.

"Screw you." Keiichi said through gritted teeth.

"Here we are!." Mion yelled to everyone.

The place had a old japanese style to it. It was giant with a well kept garden in front. When we walk inside we encounter someone who looks a lot like Mion.

"Why is everyone here?" she said while scanning everyone here. Mion then pointed at me and whispered something to the look-a-like. She then looks at me and says.

"Hi, I'm Shion, Mion's twin sister."

"I'm _."

"So, your planning on staying huh?"

"Yea."

"Well, good luck." With that she left. From those words my guess is this old lady hard to convince.

"_..." Mion said behind me. "She's ready to see you."

I walk in and sit on a mat looking at an old lady, a body guard type guy, and someone who looks like Mion and Shion.

"So, why are you here?" The old lady asked.

"I was hoping I can stay in this village, I only have to stay until I find a way back to America." The old lady sat there for a moment, thinking.

"No." She said bluntly.

"No? Why?"

"I hate outsiders, especially Americans they just cause problems."

"But I-"

"YOUR problems are NONE OR MY CONCERN!" The old lady yelled. "NOW GET OUT OF THIS VILLAGE."

Karma moment:

**Looks like I cant convince her to let me stay...but, I can ****zap the old hag**** and force her to make me stay or I can ****convince her that I can be an errand boy.**

Choose "Zap the old hag" or "Convince her" in the chapter select.


	4. Zap the Hag

"I'm staying here!" I demanded loudly,

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? SOMEONE GET ME A CLEVER SO I CAN SLICE HIS NECK OPEN!" She screamed very angerly,

"You should be careful on you threaten..."

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH! I HAVE GUARDS IN THE ROOM TRY ANYTHING AND YOU'LL DIE!"

After she howled that last sentence I stood up and shot electricity at her chest and she fell down insantly. Her guards rose from behind her and reached for their guns, so I gave them a few zaps before they fell. Everyone else in the room had their hands rised and too afraid to do anything. Luckily, the hag was still consuious, so I grabbed her shirt and rised her up.

"I'm staying here...and NO ONE is saying otherwise..." I stated darkly,

I dropped granny and walked out of the room only to be greeted by the green haired girl from earlier.

"Hey, what happened in there? I heard a lot of shouting."

"Why don't you go in and find out..." I seriously didn't know what to say...so I thought it'd be best for her to find out on her own. When she opened the door and saw her grandmother and her guards, her face changed from concerin to morrtifed.

"Why?...Why did you do this?" She asked with saddness in her voice,

"I needed to get a little rough with her to let me stay, Dont worry though she's fine..."

"But you didn't need hurt her..."

"Try looking at it from my point of view, I need somewhere to stay while I rise enough money to back to America."

There was an akward slience that seemed to last forever as Mion looked at her grandma, until the said girl decided to break the akward moment.

"I think you should go..." She said without looking at me.

Then I left without saying another word. A half a hour later, as I walked on the dirt road I saw three red hooded figures ahead. When I reached them all they did was stare at me.

"Excuse me." I said politly,

The three still didn't move, instead they pulled out rifles they had on their backs and aimed it at me. I sent out a 'shockwave' at them to put a little distance between me and them. As the gunmen tried to get up I fired off a few shots with some lightning bolts at them to make sure they stay down. Just when I thought it was done a tanned coated person stepped forward and started to glow, then a blast erupted from him and headed toward me. I dove out of the way and returned fire, he took more hits than the ones in red but eventually fell. During the battle I noticed my lightning changed color from crystal blue to blood red, I also felt the electricity in my body grow stronger. I heard something moving around in a bush I look over and saw the blonde girl named Satako.

"What are you doing here?" I asked bluntly,

"I...h-heard some loud noises so I came over here to see what it was." She said nervously,

"The guys that made the noise are over there." I said as I pointed to the dead bodies,

"W-what did you do to them?"

"I killed them..."

"Why?"

"It was in self-defese, they started shooting at me,"

She turned away from the dead bodies at looked at me.

"Your bleeding!" She gasped,

I looked down to see a red stain forming on my leg. I kneeled down to take a closer look, one of the gunners must of gotten a lucky shot.

"You should go to the clinic," She suggested

I was going to refuse and drain energy out of the nearest light post or something but when I looked around and saw none, so I let her lead me to the clinic.

Minutes later

"So, you were attacked by three people in red and one in a tan coat?" Irie asked,

"Yes," I said

"Well, your not the first...they've been here not even a day and they're already causing trobule,"

"Who are they anyway?"

"Nobody knows for certain, but people are calling them 'reapers', because when they show up people are either killed or seriously hurt, you were lucky that they hit your leg," He stated as he bandaged my leg.

"Dont worry, I took care of them," I said,

"Uh...that's good...but there's still more of them running around in Hinamizawa," Irie warned,

Great I'm in a village that kills outsiders and now a group of insane gun kill anyone they see...what's next?

"Okay, it looks like your good to go, just go home and rest for a while,"

"Alright, thanks Irie,"

"Anytime kiddo,"

When I left the room I saw Satoko waiting in the main room.

"What did he say?" She asked,

"He said I should go home and rest,"

"I'll walk you home," She offered,

"...You dont have to..."

"I dont mind,"

And with that we left the clinic we walked for a few minutes in silence until I decided to break the silence.

"So...how did you meet your friends?" I asked,

"Mion, Rika, and I have been friends for years because all three of us were born here, then Rena transferred here and joined our club, and Keiichi also transferred here,"

"About the club, are there any other members?"

"...My brother was a club member..." She said disheartedly,

"Was? Did something happen?"

"He ran away..."

"What was his name?"

"Satoshi..."

I got to remember to ask my new "friends" about Satoshi. Who knows maybe he was found dead and no one told her.

"Do you know why he ran away?"

"...I dont want to talk about it anymore..."

Maybe I should ask something else...

"Are your parents looking for him?"

"...My parents died a couple of years ago..."

"So...you live by yourself?"

"No...Rika and Hannyu live with me,"

Three young girls living in a house without parents? That's unheard of. I almost get the feeling she got close to her brother when her parents died, and then when he lefted she had no one else...I would ask more question but looking at her face it looks like she's getting ready to cry.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked,

"Uh...sure, what is it?"

"Do you have friends back where you come from?"

"Yes, I do..."

"What's their name?"

"Jason,"

"How did you meet Jason?"

"Well, him and I were really young when we met so I dont really know all the details,"

"Anyone else?"

"...There's a girl named Wendy but she went missing sometime ago..."

"Oh...then we dont have to talk about it,"

After a long walk I finally reached my van...home...place.

"Well, I'm going to call it an early day," I said

"Alright, see you tomorrow!" Satoko exclamied,

I climbed into the van and thought about what Takano said "Demoned Away", is that another way of saying kidnapped? Was Satoshi kidnapped? Did he run away? Or killed? Maybe Takano can tell me more, And maybe even tell me who these "Reaper" guys are. The tan coated one leaves even more questions...How'd it get it's powers? Is it somehow related to me? Are there more like that? As I layed on the floor of the van I slowly fell asleep. Might as well get answers tomorrow.


	5. Convice Her

"Maybe you need someone to do a couple of errands?"

She didn't reply back so I continued.

"Before I came here I was a courier and I could deliver anything fast."

She still didn't reply back. This time I waited for a response.

"Hmm...maybe there is something you can help with..."

"Apparently, a group of people in red hoods attacked a store that one of my family members work at."

"So...what do you want me to do?" I questioned.

"Get rid of them."

"How?"

"Anyway you know how...if you somehow manage to do this you can stay."

"Anyway" huh? Maybe those goons can use a good zap! But what would happened if I revel I have lightning power? Will people attack me? Will they respect me? Will they fear me? I ask myself as I thank the lady and leave the room.

"How'd it go?" asked the girl named Mion.

"I can stay if I can get rid of a group of people that attacked a store. She said the owner was related."

"Those guys in red hoods?"

"Yea...were you there?"

"Yea, I work there too."

"Can you describe them?"

"Not much to say...their hoods covered most of their face. But I could've sworn I saw one cough up something black and gooey..." she made a face of disgust when she said the last part.

"...Okay...Can you take me there?"

"Sure thing pal!" she wrapped her arm around me and patted me on the back and walked me outside.

As we ride on Mion's bike I thought on how to deal with the red-hooded goons. Should take them out with lightning? or just beat them down? If they have fire arms it might be better to use lightning. But if they're just street thugs I'll just kick their ass. When we arrive at the store I see the glass shattered and the door broken.

"Did these guys try to rob you?" I asked,

"No, they just broke in, started causing trobule, then left." Mion replied,

Next a man steps out of the store looking depressed. He approched us and then spoke something in Japanese. Mion repiled back in the same langauge. I stood there left out of the conversion for a few minutes then I heard a scream...I turned to see the cause and saw a red hooded person pointing a rifle at me. I ducked just in time to avoid the bullet and without thinking twice I shot a bolt at the dumbass as three more stepped in. Two of them started shooting at me and one of them threw a grenade. As the grenade closed in on me I used 'shockwave' to blow it back at the group. The grenade exploded with three of the four goons. The last didn't have a red hood on, instead it had a tan jacket. As I was getting ready to shock the thug I noticed he started to glow...then out of nowhere he blasted some kind of energy at me. I rolled out of the way and started blasting. I missed a few shots as the criminal fired his gun until I finally zapped him in between his eyes. The tan coated gunsman fall lifeless to the ground. Mion then ran towards me.

"DDDDD-Did lightning come out of your hands?" She asked with what sort of sounded like fear come from her voice,

"Shocking isn't it?" I joked,

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!" She replied very angerly, "HOW CAN YOU SHOOT LIGHTNING FROM YOUR HANDS?" She asked very loudly,

"I don't know, I woke up this morning with electricity coursing in my veins."

"So...you woke up one morning with powers..."

"...Yea..."

"You expect me to believe THAT?"

"It's the truth!"

We were interrupted by more gunfire but this time on the roof. There were only two red hooded thugs with AK's. I ran towards the building and climbed up the wall. When I reached the top I zapped one of the snipers but the other charged toward me and tackled me off the rooftop and we fell toward the hard concrete ground. When I hit the ground I noticed that I was just fine, no bones broken or anything. The goon was on top of me getting ready to run, but before he took a step I grabbed his hood and punched square in his face as electricity sparked againest his skin and with that the sniper was out cold.

"Persissent little bastards aren't they?" I asked no one in particuliar,

"Well, ready to tell your granny that the job is done?" I asked Mion who was still in disbelif on what had just happened.

"Hey! Mion!" I said to snap her back to reality,

"W-What?"

"Ready to tell your grandma the good news?" I asked only to have her nod.

"Okay, lets go!" I grabbed her arm and dragged her to her bike and rode back to Hinamizawa.

Back at the Sonozaki Estate Mion told her grandma that I had taken care of the thugs. She was impressed that I took care of it so fast and allowed me to stay. When we left the room I could still tell Mion was still unsure about me. When I reached outside I tried to talk to her, but she said she needed to be alone, so then I said my 'good-byes' and left. As I was walking down the road to my new "home" in the junkyard I heard familier voices approch me. I turned to see Keiichi, Rena, Rika, and Hannyu laughing and having a good time. Rika saw me and called me over.

"Yea, what is it?" I asked

"Did the headmaster say you can stay?" she asked in a cute girlish kind of way.

"Yep, she said I can stay." I smiled,

"I'm glad, it's nice to have someone new in the club." Rika said happily,

"Great, now YOU'LL be the one wearing all the dresses!" Keiichi chimed in,

"I really doubt that Little Miss Sunshine." I retorted and Keiichi had an angry look pelistered on his face,

Rena and Rika laughed, but Hannyu just stared at me.

"Is something wrong Hanyuu?"

"H-Huh...n-no..." She said nerviously.

"Are you sure?"

"...yes..."

"Oh, I heard you fought a couple of bad guys..." Rika asked out of nowhere,

"Yes I did." I said proudly,

"I heard you even shot lightning out of your fingertips." Keiichi added, "What made them think that?"

"It's a secret." I said,

"AAAAHHHH TELL US!" Whined Rena,

"I'm not sure thats a good idea..."

"Please..." Rika said with sad puppy dog eyes on,

"I don't know..."

"Friends shouldn't keep things from each other..." Said Keiichi,

'Friends?' are these people really my friends? Keiichi and Rena helped me when I was in a crater, They let me in the "club activies", and Mion helped me with that headmaster woman. So...maybe they are my friends.

"Okay, here it is..." I lifted my right arm and formed electricity around my hand. Everyone was in awe when they saw the crystel blue colored lightning. I quickly made the lightning disapper and waited for a response from everyone.

"THAT WAS AMAZING _!" Exclaimed Rena,

"That's really cool! Can you create thunderstroms too?" Asked Keiichi,

"It had a really pretty color." Rika said simply,

Hannyu didn't say anything but I could tell she was just as amazed as everyone else. We continued to walk down the road and talked about my powers. But that died down and we started talking and goofing around the rest of the way. When we arrived at the junkyard I waved good bye to my friends and got into the van. I layed down on the floor thinking back to the armed thugs that attacked me. Are one of those guys responsblie for attacking me? It seems likely, when I first saw one it started shooting at me. I decided to sleep the rest of the day, getting shot at can really tire you out.


	6. Chapter 4: Reapers

I woke up the next morning and crawled outside of the van to strench. As I was doing so Rena called out to me. I turned my head to see her running towards me with a basket.

"Good morning, _." She said,

"Good morning to you too," I greeted back,

"I brought some cookies if you want some,"

"Alright, I'll try some,"

She handed me about four or five cookies, the cookies were animal shaped with chocolate in some of them.

"Why'd you make cookies?" I asked as I started eating,

"Oh, I just thought it would make a good housewarming present." She replied happily,

"Well, that's very nice of you."

We decided to sit on top of van and talk, while eating the cookies.

"Did you make these yourself?" I asked,

"Yes." She replied,

"I'm impressed, who tought you how to bake?"

"My mom..."

"Are you and your mom close?"

She didn't respond, instead silently she looked down.

"...Did something?" I asked concerned,

"...A couple of years ago, my mom and dad got a divorse and my mom asked me if I wanted to live with her..."

"Then what happened?"

"...I said some things...mean things to her...I said I hated her and I never wanted to see her again...I left and lived with my dad."

"Why'd it upset you so much?"

"Because she was pregent...by a man I disliked..."

"...oh..."

After few minutes of akward silence I saw a flash of light in the corner of my eye I turned to see a man with a camera. He had a hat and glasses and wore a black tank top and green cargo pants. When he saw I was looking at him he lowerd his camera.

"Hey !" Rena greeted the man,

"Why, hello Rena!" The man said,

"Hey, Rena...do you know that young man?"

Rena nodded "Yep, his name is _."

"Really..." The strange man looked at me,

"So, _ your the lightning man everyone is talking about?" He said to me,

"Yea..." I repiled,

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"...Go ahead..."

"Can I take a picture of you using your powers?"

"Why?"

"Well...I need some pictures to make my big debut..."

"Okay...but before I do that, How did you know I had lightning powers? And how'd you find me?"

"The people that saw you fight the reapers said the 'you had powers and you were talking to one of the Sonozakis' and so I found Mion and she told me where to find you."

"...Okay."

"Oh...I'm sorry...my name is Jirou Tomitake." He introduced himself,

"My name is _." I said,

"Nice to meet you _,"

I hopped off the van and landed in front of him.

"Ready to take those pictures?" I asked,

"Ready when you are."

With that Tomitake took pictures of me using my powers, Rena watched as lightning shot around in the junkyard. I first used the lightning bolts to start out simple. Then the shockwave which had a blue(or red if you 'zapped the old hag') ring the launched into the air. And lastly, energy drain I ran up to a light post nearby and drained it, blue(or red) electricity sparked throughout my body.

"These are really great pictures, thank you." Tomitake said,

"No problum." I said,

"Still they're really great...well, I have to get going, see you kids later." Tomitake said as he walked away.

"Bye !" Rena exclaimed then turned toward me,

"We should get going too."

"Why?" I questioned,

"We're having club activies."

"Oh, what are we doing today?"

"We're playing a card game at Mion's Uncle's store."

"But, isn't it still messed up by the reapers?"

"Yea, but it's in a good enough postion to play in."

"Okay then, lead the way."

Minutes later we've arrived at this toy store, the store itself had the broken window replaced but inside the store was still a mess. When we went inside we saw Mion and her twin Shion, Rika and her cousion Hanyuu, Satoko, and Keiichi.

"It's about time you guys got here." Shion said,

"Sorry, we ran into ." Rena explained,

As I was looking around the store I noticed Mion staring at me in the corner of my eye but when I turned to look at her she quickly turn back towards tht table.

"So, what kind of card game are we playing?" I asked,

"A game of Old Geezer." Satoko said,

"Alright, so how do we play?"

"We'll explain it to you as we play." Keiichi said "But I must warn you...you have no chance of winning this game..."

Some time later, and I was only down to one card, while everyone else had five or six cards.

"Man, it's like you guys know exactly what ca-" I paused when I saw a tear in my card, I looked around and saw almost all the cards had tears or scratchs on them.

"You know what cards I'm holding don't you..." I asked,

"You were quick to figure that out." Shion laughed somewhat,

"Let me take that card off you buddy." Keiichi said as he took my last card away,

"Well...it looks like you lose _." Satoko smilied,

Rena then held my arms in place. As everyone got out black markers came towards me...

Afterwards...my face was a canvas for absurd doodles, but at least I didn't have to wear a dress, or had this crap on my face and wear a dress. The doodles on my face include bushy eyebrows, frickles, a goatee, a tounge drawn at the bottom of my lip, and snot drawn under my nose.

"Finally, someone other than me!" Keiichi yelled happy as hell his face wasn't drawn on,

"Urgh...this is humiliting..." Was all I uttered,

"That's the point of the punishment game." Shion said,

"I think this look is an improvement." Satoko taunted,

"Thats mean Satoko," Rika said, "I think you look fine the way you are."

"Thanks Rika...but wont you the one that drew the snot?" I asked,

"Uh...mii."

Shion noticed that her sister hasn't spoken a word since the end of the game.

"Are you okay sis?"

"Um?...Oh...yea I'm fine..." Mion said as she faked a smile,

"Are you sure? You've been awfully quiet lately."

Mion stopped walking, everyone did the same as they waited for a respone.

"Well...I've been having strange dreams..."

"Dream about what?" Keiichi asked,

"Dreams about a man...burning down Hinamizawa...setting fire in the fields...and killing people."

_Sounds like the dreams I had that one night, could it be possible that Mion's gaining powers as well?_

"...I've had a dream like that..." Rena spoke up, "I've seen the same thing in dreams."

"I have too..." Satoko said,

"...Me too..." Hanyuu said quietly,

"I have the same dreams too..." Keiichi admitted,

"Wow...and here I thought it was only me..." Shion half joked, "What about you Rika?"

"I've had the same dreams but I must've dreamt something you guys didn't..."

"Really? What was it?" Keiichi asked,

She stood there smiling and then she turned her head to look at me.

"A person with lightning powers stood againest the evil man and his followers and stopped him, He even helped people who were dying, and he helped rebuild Hinamizawa."

Everyone turned to me with hope in their eyes, hoping it to be true, hoping I will protect them from this evil man, hoping I will become a hero if I have to be.

"Will you help us if we're in trobule?" Rika questioned,

But before I could answer a man that was passing by us collasped, Keiichi kneeled down next to him.

"Are you alright sir?"

When the stranger looked up there was tar stuck to his face.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED!"

The man could barely speak or move it almost looked like he was going to die.

"We need to get him to the clinic!" Keiichi yelled unintentully.

Keiichi put the man's arm over his shoulder while Mion put the other arm over her shoulder then carried the man to the clinic. When we arrived we saw people with the same tar as the man Keiichi and Mion were carrying. As we looked at all the patients Irie came out of his office.

"Another victim..." Irie signed,

"What's going on Irie?" Rika asked,

"I'm not sure they just showed up like this..."

"Maybe it's our friends The Reapers..." a voice I never heard before said,

I turned around to see an old man.

"Ooishi, what are you doing here?" Irie pondered,

"I came because I heard there was a strange sickness sprending in Hinamizawa. Do you know where this tar comes from."

"Um...no."

"I see...So you know nothing about it?"

"Well, a patient did say something about Angel Moft." Irie told Ooishi,

"Then, I'm off to Angel Mo-." Ooishi paused when he saw me, "Are you the kid who fought againest a group of Reapers yesterday?"

"Yea..." I replied,

"Good, your going with me."

"What, why?"

"Because, I'm old I need someone young and super powered to protect me." Ooishi joked,

"If he's going then I'm going too..." Mion said suddenly,

"I'm going too." said Rena,

"Me too." Keiichi piped up,

"My car cant fit all of you."

"Then we'll take our bikes."

"Very well, see you kids there."

Mion, Rena, and Keiichi left the clinic to get there bikes while Rika, Hanyuu, and Satoko stayed at the clinic. After Ooishi started his car he started asking me questions.

"I need to know something young, Can you really control electricity?"

"Yes." I replied,

"How do you do it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you use machines? magic tricks? or what?"

"Um...I think the electricity comes out of my body."

"I see, might be helpful for the upcoming cotten drifting."

I was going to her about the cotten drifting until we arrived at Angel Moft. We exited the car and searched around the building and saw a group of Reapers guarding a machine pumping tar into the water supply. I rushed in and took care of the Reapers. After that I walked up to the machine and turned the wheel on it as hard as I could, but as soon as it budged the pipes connected to the machine burst and the tar spilled in my face. When the tar touched my face my head felt like it was being crushed, then I heard a strange female voice.

"My...what a powerful young man you are."


	7. Reapers Part 2

The voice...is inside my head...

"It's been too long my sweet..." The female voice said,

"Who are you?" I asked before I was interrupted by Ooishi,

"Watch out more Reapers coming!"

Another group showed up all with their guns pointing at me. I lifted my arm preparing to electricify them, but nothing happened, I wasn't able to shoot a lightning bolt...but why? Was this tar nullifiying my powers?

"What are you waiting for? Shoot the bastards!" Ooishi barked,

"I cant! my powers aren't working!" I shouted back annoyed,

Ooishi grabbed his gun and hid behind cover I ran over and did the same. As I was hiding in the cover my head felt like it was being split in two. I look up into the sky and saw it was a dark murky red color. My vision blurred as I look around.

"She doesn't understand you..." The voice said again,

"Are you going to stand there doing nothing?" Ooishi interrupted again,

"What can I do? My powers aren't working right now." I said,

"Damn..."

The Reapers had us pinned down, then suddenly rocks were being thrown at them. The clueless gang looked around to see where the rocks were being thrown from. Then my headache was gone, the sky wasn't red, and my vision was cleared. I stood and fried the enemy closest. As the other turned to see what had happened two people ran towards the Reapers. One of them was put in a sleeper hold, while the other was tased. The duo let go of the unconscious bodies and showed their faces.

"Mion? Shion?" I asked,

"We couldn't let you do this alone." Mion stated, "Your welcome by the way..."

"...Yea...Thanks, we might've been dead without you."

"Why didn't you just shock those guys earlier?" Shion asked,

"I couldn't, I think this black tar disables my powers..."

"Well it looks like it wore off." Ooishi said, "Consider yourself lucky, most people get sick by this stuff...and sometimes even die...

"Then all of us should be careful." Mion suggested,

"Mion!" Someone shouted,

Everyone turned and saw Keiichi and Rena running toward us

"There's another group of Reapers down the street." Keiichi said, "And theres some kind of machine attached to the building."

"Alright, _ you have to clear out the area and shut off that machine." Ooishi ordered,

"But...what if it shoots out that crude again?" I questioned,

"Then you to run for cover and we'll back you up."

"Alright let's do it!" I said determined,

I rushed to the spot where the Reapers were and blasted a few bolts at them. The ones I didn't hit started shooting, I dove into cover and waited for the gunfire to subside. When the sound of firing was absent I sprinted out of cover and "head shocked" the enemy furthered away from me. The last man standing pulled out a pipe bomb and threw it at me, I used "shockwave" to send it flying away. I continued to sprint toward the enemy and when I was close enough I used shockwave to lift him into the air, then I jumped into the air and as the Reaper landed on the ground I landed on his gut and then I stomped on his face and walked to the machine. I turned the wheel again and when I did the black tar spewed on my face. I wiped my eyes of the tar only to find a reaper staring at me with his gun pointing at me at point blank range. Then I heard footsteps behind me and saw more Reapers ready to gun me down.

"RUN! _! RUN!" Mion shouted,

I did as she commanded and ran for the nearest cover I could find.

"They HATE you, but not me...I love you...and I understand you." The voice appeared again,

"Ugh...go away..." I groaned,

"Why are you pushing me away? Is it because of _her?_" The voice sounded more angry,

"Because of...who?"

"Don't play dumb with me...you've been seeing her again haven't you?"

"I dont know what your talking abo-"

"**LIAR!**" The voice screamed, "**WHY DO YOU LOVE HER! SHE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND YOU LIKE I DO?**"

"...Just...shut the hell up..." the headache was getting worse the more she shouted,

"**I'LL KILL HER! I'LL SKIN HER! I'LL WEAR HER SKIN LIKE A ROBE!**" The voice was tearing my mind apart,

"_! Are you alright?" Shion asked behind me,

I turned and saw a few new unconscious Reapers.

"Yea...I'm fine..." I replied,

"Are you sure? You looked like you were in pain eariler..."

"I'm fine now, it wore off."

"Okay..."

"Bad news...The Reapers are putting machines on roofs now." Ooishi said,

"Where is this machine now?" I asked,

"It's not too far from here."

We quickly arrived at the building with The Reapers on the roof.

"This building is huge! it'll take us forever to get up there!" Mion complied,

"What's the fastest way to the roof?" Rena asked,

"The stairs, but it'll still take some time to reach the time." Ooishi said,

As they were talking about their plan, I went ahead and put mine in action.

"_! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Keiichi yelled,

"Relax, I can climb up to the roof. It's one of the few things I've learned." I replied,

"How fast can you make it up?" Ooishi asked,

"Well, this building has quite a few windows which I can step on and grab onto so...50 seconds maybe..."

"Okay, we'll be right up."

"See you there..."

And with that I started climbing. I jumped from window to window until I finally reached the top. The Reapers guarding the water tower with a pump on it saw me. They started firing, but a few lightning bolts to the face and they were down. Suddenly, a Reaper with a tan coat appeared and charged up. I zapped him a few time but he was tougher than the rest. He fired his burst of energy, I rolled out of the way and continued to fire. The Reaper teleported closer to me and fired his gun, the bullets hit me three times in my chest but they didn't go through. I looked up to blast the powerful rifleman, but he was no where to be found. Suddenly he reappeared in front of me and grabbed my neck, but that was a fatal mistake. I lifted my hand and blasted him in the face. His grasp on my neck was loosened and his body fell back. I quickly climbed up to the water tower and saw that the machine was different, it had no handle. It was also electrical.

**Karama Moment**

**I could ****overcharge**** it and the machine will be disabled without the tar spilling on me. But the people who live in this building will get sick or die. I could also use ****shockwave**** and save the people in this building, but then that would mean taking a blast of crude to the face. Who's health is more important? Mine? or Theirs? **


	8. Shockwave

I use shockwave, the machine was destroyed but the liquid inside it splashed on me. Once again, my vision was blurring. But when I turned around a group of Reapers were ready to fire upon me. I quickly ran for cover as I waited for my powers to return. As I was waiting however...the Reapers just vanished...

"This crap must be making me hallucinate..." I said to myself, Then I hear a door open to the side of me.

It was Ooishi and the others.

"Took you long enough." I joked,

Ooishi ignored me, "Looks like you've taken care of things..."

"Yep, took them all on!" I said loud and proud,

"...Um..._?" Mion said,

"Yea?"

"Are you okay? You have a lot of that black stuff on you?"

"Yea, I'm fine...my vision is cleared and my powers are back!"

"Even so, you should return to the clinc. Most people are known to getting severely sick from this stuff." Ooishi suggested,

"Alright, it's about time we got back anyway." I said,

A couple minutes passed by as we arrived at the clinc. I entered the building and saw Irie tending to another patient, when he saw me he was shocked, no doubt to the amount of tar I had on me. After I explained what happened, I followed him to his office.

"It's seems the tar effects you differently..." Irie said,

"Why do you say that?" I asked,

"Because, most of the victims behave strangly when they're exposed to the tar for thirty minutes or so...They also hear a voice and hallucinate, but that doesn't seem to be affecting you..."

"...Actually, I did hallucinate and heard a voice...it was female..."

"So you had the female voice speak to you too?" Irie said grimly, "Tell me, What did the female voice say?"

"She said things like "Why do you love her?" and "She'll never understand you!" or something like that."

Irie thought for a moment before responding.

"...The other victims say the voice is telling them to do things..."

"What sort of things?"

"One patient said the voice wanted him to go outside and let her "beloved" take him..."

"Hmm...it never told me to do anything like that...but she was talking to me like she admired me..."

"It must be because of you powers..." I saw a strange look in Irie's eye as he said that,

"Why would it be because of my powers?" I asked, he was silent for moment but answered,

"Many people call this voice...Oyashiro..."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure..."

An akward silence grew in the room as minutes passed by. Irie left to tend to the other patients while I headed to the showers to clean this crap off of me. On my way there, I saw Takano exited a room. When she saw me, she too was in shock.

"You know...it's not healthly to be bathing in that stuff." She said,

"I wasn't bathing in it! The Reapers were installing machines with this crude in it!" I repiled,

"How are you able to restrain the effects?"

"I think it has something to do with my powers."

"Interesting, Oyashiro infects everyone with a plauge except the boy with lightning powers..." She said smiling,

"What are you getting at?"

"...Oh, nevermind me, just make sure you clean yourself off before you touch someone..." And with that she left.

I continued toward the shower room. When I arrived I decided to wipe myself off with a towel. Ooishi and the others were still waiting for me outside so I didn't want to take too long. After a few more minutes cleaning me and my clothes I exited the building to meet up with my "sidekicks".

"Well?" Mion asked,

"I'm fine, see no more black crap!" I said as I lifted up my arms and showed every inch of my body,

"What a relive..." Keiichi said, Ooishi cleared his throat behind them,

"If your little meeting is over, I'd like to speak to you electric friend...in private." He said,

The others had worried faces on except for Mion and Shion. I followed Ooishi in his car and waited for him to ask a question.

"What do you know anything about the Reapers?" He questioned,

"Next to nothing, all I know is that they're crazed gunmen with red hoods." I replied back,

"Ah, but the one in the tan hoods...they have powers just like you..." He had a somewhat angry expression on his face.

"Are you implying that I work for the Reapers?" I laughed,

"No...but maybe theres a connection. None of this started until you showed up."

"I'm not sure I'm following you..."

"Then let me ask you this: When did you get here?"

"About two days ago."

"How did you get here?"

"I dont know, I woke up with burns all over my body."

"Do you remember anything before you woke up?"

"Vaguly, I remember someone chasing me...but I dont know who it was, I dont even remember their face..."

Ooishi thought to himself for a minute.

"Where were you when you were being chased?"

"Chicago."

"Do you live there?"

"Yes."

"Were the Reapers there too?"

"Not that I heard of."

Ooishi thought to himself again.

"Do you know how you got your powers?"

"I dont-" I paused when I remembered what happened after being chased, I opened I package given to me by a cilent. In the package was a metal ball with a opening of some sort split down the middle, then the ball exploded.

"Is something wrong?" Ooishi snapped back to reality,

"I remembered something!" I yelled, "There was a bomb in a package I was delivering!"

"A bomb?" He said confused,

"Yes! and it exploded in front of me!"

"Hmm...that explains the burns...but it doesn't answer my question."

"Huh?"

"I asked how you got your powers."

"Oh...right, I dont know I just woke up and had them..." I said the last part quietly when I realised how stupid it sounded,

"...You...woke up with them?"

"...Yea..."

Ooishi was quiet again probably thinking how unlikly my story is.

"Is there anything else you want to ask me?" I finally broke the silence,

"No, nothing else, I just thought maybe you would know more about the Reapers considering they got here around the sametime you did. But it's obvious you dont know about the Reapers or these strange powers lingering around."

"Alright then, I'm going to leave then. See ya." I said as I exited the car,

"What did he want?" Mion said bitterly,

"He just wanted to know more about the Reapers."

"He didn't say anything about my family did he?"

"No...Why do you ask?"

Mion didn't reply,

"Did you get rid of the Reapers causing troblue sir?" Rika piped in,

"Yep, they weren't be bothering anybody today." I said almost like a super hero,

"Great!" Rika happily cheered, "You see Hanyuu, you have nothing to worry about." Hanyuu's face turned red.

"Ah! thats so adorable!" Rena suddenly ran to grab Hannyu, "I want to take you home with me!"

"Wait! Rena! kidnapping is againest the law!" Keiichi yelled as he chased after Rena,

"Uh...does this happen often?" I asked,

"Oh yea." Shion simply replied,

After getting Rena under control everyone decided to call it a day. Everyone went there own serparte ways to go home. I sat on top of the van looking at the sky as the sun sets. My thoughts drifted to my less "super powered". I was a courier bringing packages anywhere and to anyone who ordered them. Then I asked myself did I die in the explodtion? Is this limbo? Who wanted me to deliver a bomb? What was it for? Was it for me? What happened to the city after the bomb went off? I decided to go into town to clear my thoughts by the time I arrived there it was about nine, and people were still shopping, eating in restruants, and all the other city stuff. But then I saw a figure with a strange hood on. He ran into the alley and I followed him. Then suddenly the power to the whole town was off and I lost track of the possible Reaper. I walked through the dark alley not knowing where I'm going. Then I stored up energy in my arm so my lightning can light the way. I saw a manhole slighty open. I lifted the heavy object and decended into the sewer system. The glow from my hands lit most of the way, so I fired off a few bolts so I could see what was ahead of me. I walked for a few minutes until I came to a group of Reapers around what looked like a giant plug and slot. I quickly shot down the Reapers and approached the plug and slot. However, when I got to close to it electricity shot out at me. I had images of me running towards a man dying in the street, then I used my powers to heal him! another one showed me fighting a Reaper, I shot and he fell down but he wasn't dead. I ran up to him and summoned electric cuffs around his arms and legs. Another vision of me showed me approaching a dying man, but I didn't heal him...instead I lowered myself and put my hand over his face. Energy flowed out of his head and into mine I stood up and walked away from the now dead man. I came back into reality when my knees hit the ground.

"What...was that?" I asked myself, I saw a Reaper still alive I walked up to him and used the cuffs like my vision showed me.

"Okay, just hold still." Suddenly electricity wrapped around the Reaper's arms and legs.

"Did I just get new powers?" I was interrupted by a moan, I looked over and saw a man injured. I walked up to him. "Don't worry..." I said has I tried to comfort him, I charged up my powers, then quickly released. The man stood up like nothing happened and said "Thanks."

"Grrrrraaaaaahhhh!" I heard something scream,

I followed the sound until I got to what looked like a generater, it was inactive.

"That explains the power outrage." I said to myself,

"Grrrrraaaahhhh!" Screamed an orange hoodied person from the side of the generater,

Without another word The Reaper pulls out two stick of dynamite and started running towards me. I quickly zapped him to knock him out, but before he could hit the ground one of dynamite stick goes off and the manic dies. I walked toward the generater's control and stared in confusion at all the different buttons and levers. Then I had an idea!

"Why not charge it with my own lightning?"

I did exactly that I shot bolts at the generater a few times and the generater booted up. I climbed up the nearest manhole to see if my plan had worked. To my surprise it did! the city's lights were back on. I lifted up the manhole and continued to walk around town until I got tired an hour later and went home.


	9. Overcharge

I started charging the machine, it pumped the tar into the water tower faster and faster, until it was overcharged and fell about. I climbed down the water tower and was about to leave the roof of the building until the door swung open by Ooishi.

"Where are the others?" I asked,

"I told them to wait downstairs." He answered,

"Why?"

"It gives us the chance to talk."

"About what?"

"Reapers, Did you know they arrived here in Hinamizawa two days ago?"

"No..."

"...When did you get here?"

"Are you implying I work for the Reapers?"

"It could be a possibility."

"Your joking! You saw me shock Reapers yourself!"

"Who knows, maybe you were their leader and they overthrew you."

I didn't reply back, instead I remained quiet.

"Do you know who the Reapers are?" Ooishi continued the "talk",

"No, never heard of them until yesterday,"

"Do you remember anything before you came here?"

"I remember everything about my life...I just cant remember anything that happened after..." I paused and thought for a moment, "I remember a person was chasing me...but after that...everything seem hazing."

"Someone was chasing you?"

"Yes, I dont know who it is either."

"Were there Reapers where you were from?"

"No..."

"Damn..." Ooishi said under his breath, "It's clear you know nothing of the Reapers. So tell me this: How did you get your powers?"

"I dont know I just...woke up with them..."

"You...woke up with them...I dont believe you."

"I dont care if you believe me or not! That's what happened!" I yelled slighty angry, "So, can I leave now? I've had enough of our "chat" and this black tar shit!"

"You can go...just one thing before you leave though..." Ooishi said as I was walking away from him, "I heard you shot lightning at the head of the Sonozaki estate?"

"Yea..."

"You were right to do that."

"Wait...why?"

"I assume you've heard of Oyashiro's curse?"

"Yes, a curse that happens on the cotton drifting festival where one person dies and one person goes missing right?"

"The very same."

"What does that have to do with the Sonozakis?"

"A couple of years ago, there was a dam being built. This dam would flood all of Hinamizawa. When the city folk came down and negotiated with the village people, the Sonozakis were amoung the first to reject help from the city's help to relocate the residents. Of course there was a debat amoung the village people. A couple of days later, there was a murder at the dam construction site. After that, year after year, families who supported the dam were found dead."

"And you think the Sonozakis were behind all of them?"

"Yes." Ooishi handed me a piece of paper with a number on it, "My number just in case of any trobule...no one has ever took a swing at any of the Sonozakis before, so watch your back."

"...I will..."

"Dont trust any of your "friends"..."

Without saying another word I left the roof and back downstairs to meet with my "friends". As I walk down the stairs I realised there was still quite a bit of tar on me.

"What is this stuff anyway?" I said to myself,

I eyed the black tar that was on my clothes a bit then continued down the stairs. When I finally reached the ground floor I exited the building only to meet up with people that would possibly kill me.

"Did you take of the water tower?" Keiichi asked,

"Yes, those Reaper bastards are pretty crafty, the machine up there was different from the ones we saw eariler, But I was able to disable it." I said,

"...Are you alright? You have of that crude on you..." Mion chimed in,

"Yea, I'm fine it's not even making me sick." I faked a smile,

"Still you should clean it off before it _does_ make you sick."

"Then lets go to the clinic so we know for sure your not infected by anything." Keiichi said,

We returned to the clinic only to see the number of infected people has increased. All of us entered the building, there were beds all throughout the main room. Irie and Takano were tending to the patients, when they saw me they were surprised to see my face covered in black goo and yet I was still standing. Irie told me to wipe my face and meet him back at his office. I walked down to the shower room and grabbed a towel and cleaned up my face.

"I dont think thats a very good idea..." A voice said from behind me, I turned around and saw Takano,

"Why do you say that?" I replied,

"This goo could cure another disease floating around..."

"A disease that can cure disease? Thats just dumb..."

Takano just stood behind me watching me clean the tar off my face. When I was done I put the dirty towel in a busket and started walking to Irie's office, until Takano spoke up.

"You...fascinate me...you know that?"

"Why?" I asked,

"Because, if anyone else had even _less _amount of tar you did they'd fall on the ground, but you had your face covered...and you were walking around like nothing."

"I do have powers you know."

"True, this disease doesn't affect you, but what if _another_ disease can?"

"...What do you know about this disease?"

Takano laughed when I asked and then started to walk away.

"Maybe I'll tell you later..." She said,

"Why later?"

She looked back toward me and grinned, "It's a matter of trust..." she continued to walk away until she was out of sight,

"How much could she know?" I asked myself,

After the conversion with Takano I headed toward Irie's office. He checked if I had a fever, was breathing normally, etc. I also had a cat scan done on me and he said he should have results in a few days. I exited Irie's office and saw Rika and Hanyuu waiting outside.

"Are you going to be alright sir?" Rika asked,

"He said I looked fine but the results should be in a couple of days."

"I hope your okay...Oh, and did you stop The Reapers?"

"I sure did! Bastards didn't know what they were dealing with!" I said proudly,

"Good!" Rika cheered,

"Rika! Hanyuu!" Satoko yelled, "Let's g- Oh, hi _..."

"Hey..."

"So, uh...did you stop the reapers?" She asked, but before I could answer Rika answered for me,

"Yes he did, he's like a 'super hero'!"

"Oh, glad to hear it, I hope you can..." Satoko trialed off,

"You hope I can what?" I asked,

"...it's nothing...let's leave Rika...Hanyuu..."

Satako's not very good at hiding her emotions, there's something bothering her.

"Okay bye _!" Rika waved good bye in a cute like way,

"...Bye..._..." Hannyu said quietly,

"See ya guys." I waved back, "Hmm...I wonder where the others ran off to?" I looked outside for their bikes but they were gone. "Must of went home then, I guess it's time to go home for me as well."

It was a long walk to the broken down van I call a _home_. When I finally arrived I opened the back doors and crawled in. I stared out the window thinking of my "normal" life. Living in a big city, Having a few friends, Hired as a courier, and living a somewhat peaceful life one can have in a city. So how did it come to this? Gaining super powers, A group of crazy people wearing hoodies called The Reapers, and black gooey crap that can make people sick except for me. Not only that but suddenly being in Japan with a curse that kills people. I decide to go into town to clear my head. I walked throughout the town seeing all sorts of stores, restaurants, and people. I continued to sight see until...

"How convinent to meet you here..." A female voice said,

"Hello, Takano." I greeted,

"Hello, _." She said almost mocking me, "What brings you around here?"

"Just taking a nice relaxing walk."

"Oh, not afraid someone might come out of the bushes and attack you?"

"Your kidding...I can just shock them or something..."

"True, true, anyway I have to get going."

"Wait, before you go can you tell me what you were talking earlier?"

"I already told you...I don't trust you."

"Alright, what can I do to get you to trust me?"

Before she could answer, all the lights around us shut down, and vauge shadows can be seen going into the sewer.

"You want my trust?" Takano asked,

"I guess so..."

"Go follow those people who just went in the sewer, kill them, and if you find a generater...turn it back on." She ordered,

"How do you know theres a generater down there?"

"I still dont trust you..." She said somewhat playfully,

"Ugh...fine."

And with that I entered the sewer. It was pitch black, I could even see my own two feet. I formed electricity around my hands for light. The red glow almost made the sewer look hellish. I ventured forth to find something that resembles a plug and socket with Reapers around it. I fryed every Reaper I saw and walked toward the plug and socket. However, when I got to close to it electricity shot out at me. I had images of me running towards a man dying in the street, then I used my powers to heal him! another one showed me fighting a Reaper, I shot and he fell down but he wasn't dead. I ran up to him and summoned electric cuffs around his arms and legs. Another vision of me showed me approaching a dying man, but I didn't heal him...instead I lowered myself and put my hand over his face. Energy flowed out of his head and into mine I stood up and walked away from the now dead man. I came back into reality when my knees hit the ground.

"What...the...hell?" I said, I saw a wounded Reaper I walked up to him only to have another behind him shoot at me. All of his shots hit, but I lifted my arm and shocked him in the face. The bullets hit me hard, I walked up to the wounded Reaper and placed my hand over his face. Energy spourted out of his head and traveled toward me. I stood up and felt better, like no bullets hit me at all!

"...Nice." I said thankful for my new power,

I continued in the sewer and saw what I think was the generater. When I aprroached it however a person wearing an orange hoodie jumped from behind it.

"Grrrrrrrrraaaaaaahhhhhh." The possible Reaper screamed, it grabbed two sticks of dynamite and charges at me. Before he even got close I zap him with my powers. He fell backwards but not dead, when he tried to get up the dynamite in his hands exploded. He landed in the water, but this time dead. I walked towards the controls and pressed some buttons hoping that it would just randomly start. When nothing happened, I shot at the generater with my lightning in impatience, to my surprised, it worked! the generater started up. I exited out of the nearest man hole and looked for Takano. I finally found her sitting on a bench looking at me with a smile.

"Now do you trust?" I asked,

"I'm starting too..."

"What do you mean 'starting'? I did what you asked!" I said angry,

"Oh, ho, ho, you have to do a lot more to gain my trust..."

"I cant believe this..."

"Here take this." She handed me a walkie talkie, "If I have anything else for you to do I'll contact you."

"How much of your dirty work do I have to do for you to answer my questions?"

She didn't answer, instead she grinned wider, turned around and left.

"Great..." I said to myself,

After walking around town for another minute or so I decdied to head back home to end this frustracting day.


	10. Chapter 7: Abuse

I begin my day walking around town again. Stopped a few Reapers, saved some people from being killed, and got rewarded with money from it. As I continued to stroll through town I realised how hungrey I was. I found myself in front of the restaurant named "Angel Moft". I went inside and was seated.

_Why are all the waitress' wearing those...clothes? _I thought to myself,

"And what would you like sir?" A green haired waitress asked me,

"I woul-" I paused when I looked at the girl serving me, "Wait a minute, don't I know you?"

The girl looked at me again and remembered who I was, "_?"

"I didn't know you worked here...Shion right?"

"Uh...yea...this is kinda embarrassing..."

"I could imagne, wearing an outfit like that." I pointed the "uniform".

"Haha...yea..."

"Anyway, I'd like...whatever this is." I pointed to the name that sounded the tastiest,

"Okay, it'll be right out!" Shion said,

Minutes later...

After finishing the food that was on my plate I stood up and left money on the table. As I began to walk out the door I saw Rika come in and talk to Shion. By the looks on their face it must of been something terrible. I decided to ask them what was going on.

"What's wrong?" I asked,

"It's Satoko...she's missing." Shion said,

"Missing? Do you think she ran away from home?"

"I dont think so...it doesn't seem like her."

"Maybe she has family visiting..."

Just then Rika bolted out of the door.

"Hey wait Rika!" shouted Shion,

"I'll check on her!" I reassured Shion,

I followed Rika all throughout town until she stopped at a house. She had found Sataoko, she was found walking toward the house with a plastic bag full of food and...beer?

"SATOKO!" A man yelled from inside the house,

"Satoko! you worthless piece of crap hurry up and get that shit in here!" The short haired blonde man commanded as he threw an ashtray at Satoko. I glared at him.

"What the hell are you looking at?" The man asked in a cold voice,

"Nothing." I responded,

"Well, it looks like your looking at me smartass..."

"Thats exactly what you are, nothing."

He was offended by my little "comeback".

"You little shit...I ought to come out there and fuck you up." The man growled,

"Please old man, I've seen old ladies more threating than you."

The man grew very displeased by my insults. "Satoko, get in the house, **NOW!**"

I was going to chase after Satoko, but Rika stopped me.

"And if I see that bastard friend of yours...I'll kill him..." The man said before going back in the house,

"Why'd you stop me?" I asked Rika, "I could of kicked his ass."

"...It's better for the police to take care of this..."

"But he's right in there!"

"If you beat him up you could get arrested..."

"Do you have another idea?"

"Well...we can call child services..."

"But that cou-" I was interrupted by a kid screaming "Hey!" behind me, I turned around to see the little boy running up to me.

"Are you Lightning Man?" He asked,

"Uh...yea." I'm not sure I like being called 'Lightning Man'.

"You have to help my dad! Bad guys in red are hurting him!" The little boy begged,

"Uhhh..." I wasn't sure what to say,

"You go ahead and help the boy, I'll go home and call." Rika said,

"Okay, tell me how it goes." I said as I followed the boy to his dad,

When we arrived a group of three Reapers were surrounding the boy's dad. I zapped one of them to get their attention over to me. They all turned and fired their guns, but it was useless I zapped each one in the face. They all fell instantly.

**Good action (The actions below imply only if you did all other good actions i.e 'Convice her' and 'Shockwave')**

I used my electric cuffs on the downed Reapers and appoarched the father of the boy.

"Are you okay sir?" I asked,

"Yes, I'm fine..."

"DADDY!" The bot yelled,

The boy ran up and hugged his father. His father whispering words of comfort in his ear, the father then stood up and grabbed his son's hand.

"Thank you for saving my dad!" The boy said,

"No problem." I replied, "These were nothing."

"But still...thank you none the less." The father said before leaving with his child in his hand,

I turned around and left.

**Evil action (The actions below imply only if you did all other evil actions i.e 'zap the old hag' and 'overload')**

I walked up to one of the dying Reapers and drained his life to fuel my energy.

"DADDY!" The boy yelled as he ran up to hug his father,

"Daddy, I was so scared!" The boy sobbed,

"It's alright son...it's alright."

Just when I was about to leave, the father spoke up.

"Wait, you through the trouble to save me...I think you deserve an award."

I turned to face the father, he pulled something out of his hand and gave it to me.

"It's not much...but it's something."

"Thank you for saving my dad!" The boy said,

"Your welcome, so if you excuse me I have my own problems to deal with."

Then I left without saying a word.

I was walking around the village and noticed a white van following me. I turned to see who the driver was, but no luck, the windows were tinted. I continued to walk, then the van was speeding toward me. I rolled out of the way just in time.

"Alright, you bastards." I said as I fired upon the van but with no luck the van disappered before I scored a hit. I stood up from the dirt and dusted myself off. "Damn, who were those guys?" I walked for a couple more minutes until I came across Tomitake.

"Hey _!" He greeted,

"Hey," I sighed,

"I hear you're quite busy."

"Yea, it's nothing but Reapers, Reapers, Reapers these days."

He laughed, "Yea, they cant get enough of you." He joked,

"Hey Tomitake..."

"Yea..."

"How much do you know of Hinamizawa?"

"Uh...very little...I dont come here very often. Why? Is there something you want to ask?"

"...No...nothing..."

"Oh...okay, Oh! I almost forgot! Irie wanted you to come down to the clinic."

"What for?"

"Something about the plague..."

"Well then I better hurry, See ya later Tomitake."

"See ya _!"

I arrived at Irie's clinic and noticed there were fewer patients. The few still in the clinic had black scars on their faces and glassy eyes. I walked up to Irie's door and knocked.

"Come in!"

I entered the room.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, have a seat."

I sat on the chair in front of him and waited for him to finish whatever he was doing.

"I did a little research on the plague."

"What did you find out?"

"The substance it's made from is almost unknown, but I've found traces of fickle matter on the machines they came from..."

"Gross...so this stuff is being made in the sewers?"

"Maybe...I also found traces of DNA from the tar still in the machine..."

"Do you think the plague is being made from rats or something?"

"It could be."

"How do we stop it?"

"First, we have to find exactly where they're making the disease. Then, we study it and make a cure."

"Alright, next time I see a Reaper run into the sewers I'll follow it."

"Good to hear."

I stood up from the chair and headed for the door but Irie spoke up.

"Before you go...can I ask for a favor?"

"Go ahead..."

"Can you please save Satoko from her uncle..."

"So, that was her uncle."

"I see you've already met him."

"Yea, he's a real jackass."

"Can you help her? I know that uncle of her's...he injuired her so bad last time he was here."

"So this isn't the first time it happened?"

"No..."

"Dont worry, Rika should have called child services or the police. So he should be arrested."

"And if he isn't?"

"Then I take matters in my own hands. I have a score to settle with him anyway."

"Thank you."

Without saying another word I walked out of the clinic and headed back home.

Sometime later.

I was halfway to the junkyard when Rika appoarched me.

"They said they'll investigate to see if she's actually abused...it may take a couple of days."

"I see."

"...What if they dont take Satoko's uncle away?"

"Then I'll kick his ass myself."

"...Oh..."

"Hey there's something I've been wondering, Where did Satoko live before her uncle suddenly appeared?"

"She lived with me and Hanyuu."

"Who takes care of you?"

"We take care of ourselfs."

"Wait, how old are you guys?"

"I'm 11, Hanyuu's 12, and Satoko's 14."

"And you guys live in a house with no parents?"

"Sataoko's parents were killed in an accident and my family died from a disease."

"What about Hanyuu's parents?"

It took a while for Rika to respond.

"...They...moved away..."

"And left their daughter here?"

"...yea..."

"Umm..." I had a feeling there was something Rika wasn't telling me. But she probably wont tell me now.

"So, where's everyone else?"

"They're in school."

"And you played hooky? What were you doing? Messing around with other boys?" I said with a mocking smile,

"I was worried when I couldn't find Sataoko." Rika exclaimed blushing,

"Hahaha, so what's your school like?"

"We have one class room with students with different grade levels."

"Doesn't that get confusing for your teacher?"

"No, we're her only class, and Hinamizawa is kinda small so everyone knows everyone."

"Really you know everyone?"

"Yep!"

"I dont believe you." I said in a teasing matter,

"It's true!" Rika yelled,

"Prove it."

"Okay, follow me." She said with determation in her eyes,

Rika led me around town telling me about the people who live here. She even showed me the school she goes to. Everyone at the school was outside playing, she named each student and descirbed her relationship with them. We were about to leave until Mion saw us and called us over.

"Hey guys! what are you up to?" Mion asked,

"Oh, Rika was just proving to me she knows everyone in the village."

"And how's she doing?"

"I gotta admit, I'm impressed that she learn all these names. I'd be lucky to remember one."

"I told you I could do it!" Rika said,

"Anyway, where's Satoko?"

Rika looked down on the ground not saying a word.

"...She's with her uncle..." I answered,

"Oh no...are you going to help her?"

"...I already called child services..." Rika finally spoke up,

"Well thats good..." Mion said,

"Oh! we should probably tell Shion about Satoko's uncle!"

"Yea." I agreed, "See ya later, Mion."

"See ya, Rika, _."

Later

We entered Angel Moft to see if Shion was still there. When we couldn't find her, we looked in and out of different buildings until we found her in a restaurant with a man. We went inside and told Shion about the situation.

"So...Tennpii's back..." Shion growled,

"His name was Tennpii?" I said confused,

"Aren't you going to _do_ something?" Shion looked at me with rage in her eyes,

"Uh...Rika called child services..."

"So what? Now your just going to sit back and watch instead of helping someone in need?"

"If they dont take away Tennpii I will take care of it."

"That's not good enough! You need to do something now!" Shion grew more and more angry as time passed by,

"...What do you want me to do?"

"You know what...if your not going to help her I will!"

"Okay Shion, calm down." The man in the suit said,

"I'll kill him...yea, that's what I'll do, I'll kill him!"

"Shion calm down, your friend said if Tennpii is not arrested he will take action." The man in the suit tried to calm Shion,

"But, by then it might be too late..."

"Your just have to trust he gets it done."

Shion finally calmed down and was quiet for a while.

"I'm leaving, my name's Kasai by the way." The man named Kasai left,

"...Are you alright Shion?" Rika asked,

"I'm leaving too..." Shion stood up and left, leaving me confused,

"Wow...that was...strange..." I said,

"Shion and Satoko are really close..." Rika explained,

"I see...she must care a lot for Satoko to 'kill' someone." I said, _Or maybe...killing someone is her only solution to something..._

"It's getting late, I better go home." Rika said,

"Alright, see you later Rika."

"Bye _."

After leaving the restaurant I decided to go home and relax. I've been all over the place today, and so much is going on, it's driving me mad! When I reached the junkyard I heard strange noises, I followed the noise which oddly enough also leads to the rundown van I call home. I found the source of the noise being a pink haired older woman punching and kicking Rena. I stepped foward.

"Dont you think that a little low...beating people who are younger than you?"

The woman looked at me, "Who the hell are you? One of her friends?"

"That's right, so I suggest you leave before things get ugly..."

"Screw you! I'll kill both of you here!"

"Alright, but I warned you..." I slighty raised my hand and zapped her in her chest. She fell to her knees in pain.

"Look lady, I've had a long and tiresome day, but I feel nice today so I'm letting you go just this once. Understand?"

"...Just wait until Tennpii hears about this!"

"Oh, and tell Tennpii if he's not arrested soon...I'll be coming after him..."

Without another word the woman left the junkyard. Rena stood up with her face red from the beating.

"Are you okay?" I asked,

"Uh...yea...thank you for helping me..."

"Someone had to do something right?"

"Um...yea..."

"So what are you doing here?"

"...I come here for peace and quiet."

"What a coincidence that's why I was coming here."

"...Oh...you dont mind...if I stay do you?"

"Nah, it's always good to have some company."

I opened the back door.

"Make sure to wipe your feet." I joked,

Rena laughed and crawled in. I followed and shut the door behind me. We talked for a while but it slowly grew quiet, I finally decide to lay down and sleep. _Phew, what a day..._was my last thought before falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 8: Chivalry

"Ugh..." I moaned as I sat up opening my still heavy eyes. Rena was still asleep across from me, she had her back againest the wall. I crawled out the van and quietly shut the door behind me. The sun was slowly rising, I looked upon the sky to see purple clouds, a brighting blue sky, and blistering yellow. I heard footsteps behind me I amused it was Rena...

"Hey, you little bastard..." But I was wrong,

I turned around to see Tennpi. He was still wearing the red Haiwiian shirt from the other day.

"Dude, do you ever change your clothes?" I joked, He ignored the question and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter.

"I heard you shocked my girl..." He said after he lit up his cigarette,

"That was your girl?" I was a bit surprised, "How did you get a girl like that? It cant be from good looks or personality." I laughed,

"...I'm going to smash your head open..." He replied darkly,

"And I'll fry you like a piece of beacon..." I said just as darkly, "You do know I can blast lightning at you right?"

"_!" A voiced cried out,

Rika was running up to the van follow by Hannyu but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Tennpi.

"Isn't this great? Now your friends can watch you die." Tennpi smirked,

"The only one thats going to die...is you!" I maintained my serious face, Tennpi laughed in response. I raised my hand and zapped him three times, one in the chest, one on the left shoulder, and one on the other.

"Is that it? How disappointing..." Suddenly, the garbage around me was being drawn toward Tennpi. As more and more trash attrached to him, the bigger he seemed to get. When all the garbage finally stopped, Tennpi was at the center of what looked like a metal man made from junk, it also had a very strong yellow glow. The "golem" lefted it's leg to try to stomp me, but I jumped back to dodge it.

"That thing is even slower than you are!" I boasted,

The "golem" covered Tennpi with more trash as it's arm changed shape, Orange colored orbs were blasted out of it's arm and coming towards me.

"_! DODGE IT!" Rika yelled from the sidelines, I did as she said I rolled out of the way and took cover behind a garbage heap. When the sound of the bullets seized, I peered out quickly and started shooting at the spot where Tennpi's body was hidden behind. But no luck, my electricity wasn't going through his armor. As I was looking at the golem's armor I noticed there was less trash near the arms. I started shooting at one of the arms, after a few bolts the arm fell apart. But the golem charged at me and raised its arm to try to crush me, but I quickly rolled out of the way.

When I looked back at the golem the shoulder opened to reveal a red chunk of melted metal. The melted pieces of metal was hurled by the golem and headed toward me.

"LOOK OUT!" Hannyu screamed, I used shockwave to send the chunk back at the golem. The golem stubbled back a bit before chagning the shape of the other arm and aimed it at me. With no cover around me, I tried sprint behind it hoping it cant hit a moving target. But the golem had better aim than I suspected, I took quite a few hits before I found cover again. When I peered out, the metal giant wasn't there. I stepped out of cover to see where it went. Suddenly, a barrage of bullets hit me from my side. The golem walks up to me and opens the protective garbage protecting Tennpi.

"Had enough yet?" He smirked as he saw me in pain, I respond with a couple dozen lightning bolts to the face. The energy around the golem turned red.

"THAT'S IT! I'M THROUGH PLAYING AROUND!" The golem swatted me with it's only arm and sent me flying into a garbage heap. It fired another make shift bomb at me, I reacted with another shockwave, the bomb was sent back at him but it missed. It's arm was preparing to fire upon me again but I zapped the arm a few times to make it cumble. With none of it's arms left, it resorted to use the bomb again, I redirected again, and it missed again. But the golem had fired another bomb immediately after the first one. I didn't have enough time to react and so I was hit and was flown back into the trash I was blown into before. As I struggled to get up the golem lefted up it's foot and was ready to step on me like a bug. But, Rena seemed to appear out of nowhere with her machete and jumped onto the golem. Rena used her machete to try to rip open the center of the armor.

"What the hell are you doing!" Tennpi yelled enraged as he realised he cant stop her. The armor protecting Tennpi was peeled off and lift him exposed.

"NOW! HIT HIM NOW!" Rena commanded me, I fired dozens of bolts at Tennpi until the golem fell apart and reverted back to trash. Tennpi was on the ground in pain, I charged my powers to finished him but was stopped by a someone grabbing my arm, I turned to see it was Ooishi.

"That's not necessary..." He said before he walked up to Tennpi and cuffed him,

"You cant hold him. He can form a giant metal monster...it's better if he's dead..." I warned Ooishi,

"We're more than capable keeping him away from any metal. He'll be put in a special type of cell...maybe one with Reaper?"

Without another word Ooishi walked the cuffed convict to his police car.

"Thanks for helping Rena." I turned toward Rena,

"Oh...your welcome." She smiled,

"Where'd you get that anyway?" I asked pointing to the oddly shaped hachet,

"A really loud noise woke me up and looked outside and saw you fighting a really big monster, so I ran home and grabbed this."

"But, how did you know how to beat?"

"I saw the monster open it's chest and saw Tennpi and when you hit Tennpi, the monster was hurt too..."

"Thats very observiant of you."

"_! Rena! Are you two okay?" Rika screamed while running at us,

"I'm fine, just some cuts and brusies," I said,

"I'm okay." Rena reassured,

Rika sighed in relief,

"Why were you running down here yelling my name anyway?" I asked Rika,

"Uh...I was going to tell you...child services wasn't going to arrest Tennpi..."

"See? I told you if they didn't do anything I'll take care of it." I half joked,

"We should check if Sakoto is okay." Hannyu finally decided to speak up,

"You guys go on without me, I'll catch up..." I told them,

"But...we're going to be in school..." Rika whined,

"Can people visit your school?"

"Yes, but only for lunch or recess..."

"What time do those start?"

"Lunch is at1:05 and recess is at 12:30"

"Then, I'll see you at lunch or recess."

Rika's face lightned up slighting, "Okay, see you later!" all three girls ran off to check on their unfortunate friend. I began to walk back to the van The morning had barely begun and I was fighting a giant metal golem controlled by an abusive uncle. I opened the back door but before I crawled in I heard a voice.

"You did a pretty good job on that conduit..."

I turned around and saw no one.

"I must be tired..." I groaned to myself,

I crawled in the back of the van and layed down on the same spot I slept on last night. The fight me with sores all around my body. I closed my eyes and began to sleep again.

Hours later...

"You better wake up...it's almost 1:00..." The same disembodied voice spoke,

I snapped awake and looked around. Still no one here, _Is someone following me?_ I thought to myself. But if the voice was right, then I only have a couple of minutes to make it to the school on time. I ran as fast as I could to the school. While I was running I thought about Tennpi...and his power...Are there more like him? If so I have to power myself up somehow. _Maybe if I go into the sewers and find another one of those devices._ Next time I'm in the city, I should at least check it out.

Later...

Everyone was outside playing all sorts of different games. I saw Mion, Shion, Rena, Keiichi, Rika, Satoko, and Hanyuu togather in one spot.

"Hey! You made it!" Mion said,

"Yea...I'm here..." I said inbetween breathes,

"Now we can go on with our club activity..."

"Cool...so...what's the activity?"

"A simple game of tag."

"Great...more running..."

"Oh stop whining, you'll get a head start so you can hide."

"I thought...this was a game...of tag."

"Yea, our version of tag."

"Okay...whatever...lets just get started..."

"Alright! Satoko is the first zombie demon!" Keiichi announced,

"Wait...zombie demon...?" I said confused,

"Fine! Give me any question you got!" Satoko said confident,

"Question? What?" I said still confused,

"If you had three-fourth of a pancake, and ate three-fourth of that pancake, how much of the pancake is left?" Keiichi asked the question overdramaticly,

"Pancakes? Now we're talking about pancakes? Is this part of the game?" I had no idea what was going on, Then everyone started to run away as Satoko was counting with her fingers.

"Someone please help me out...I have no idea whats going on..." I begged,

"You run and hide now..." Shion instructed me,

"...Uh...but...what do pancakes have to do with this game?"

"Just run!"

I ran to the back of the school where no one can see me climb on top of the school. I was still fatigued from the run to get here but I still managed to get on top of the building. I sat on the roof watching the game below. Keiichi ran into a shed, Mion was talking to little kids, and Rika was the first one to be tagged. Minutes later, everyone had Rena in a corner, but Keiichi was the one preparing to tag her.

"It's okay...as long as it's K-chan..." Rena pulled down her shirt a little,

I saw what Rena did. _You sly devil you..._I thought, Keiichi distracted for a moment. I could tell he had a dirty thought.

"Ugh...I'll do it." Mion groaned,

Mion got closer and closer to Rena. Rena looked all around to find an escape route, but couldn't find any. When she looked up in failure she noticed me.

"_! help me!"

"Whoa...How'd he get up there?" Satoko asked,

_Rena did help me this morning...I guess I should return the favor..._I thought to myself then I lowerd myself to reach her.

"Behind you!" Rena pointed out,

I look over my shoulder and saw Hannyu staring right at me.

"...Uh...hey buddy...how'd you get up here?" I asked,

"Your not the only one that is good at climbing..." She responded darkly, she grabbed my leg and said, "Your a zombie demon now."

"...Okay then..." I dropped down next to Rena and grabbed her shoulder, "Got you..." was all I said,

"Awwww...I lost..." She whined,

"So the winners are...Me and sis." Mion announed,

"What? but your zombie demons!" Keiichi said,

"No...we pretended to be zombie demons..."

"Why didn't you tell us we could do that?" I asked,

"Because shut up." Was Mion's response, "Anyway, you guys lost and you know what that means..."

"Your going to let us go because we're such good friends?" I hoped,

"...no...the punishment game..." Luckily the bell rang before I got my face written on again,

"Oh look the bell rang, I guess you'll have to go..." I said with a smile on my face,

"Dont get your hopes up white man...after school you are going to take your punishment..." Shion said,

"...Uh..." I tried to think of a reason why I couldn't put on a dress for them, "I...have...a doctors appointment..."

"It's okay we'll just wait for you at the place you sleep until you get back..." Mion said,

"...Oh..." I have to face the music sooner or later,

"See you then..." Mion waved good bye,

"I wonder how'd you look in a maid outfit..." Shion glared,

"...Aw man..." I mourned,

I said my goodbyes to everyone and left the school. I decided now would be the best time to try to find those devices. I began walking toward the city.

"You've grown rather attached to them..." The same haunting voice,

I looked behind me and finally saw someone. A man, wearing a green t-shirt and had a strange looking device strapped on his back. The man had a buzz cut and some facial hair.

"You can finally see me, huh?" The man said,

I remained quiet, something didn't seem right with this guy.

"...What? Do you think I'm with the golem conduit you fought eariler?"

"Golem...conduit?" I finally spoke,

"Yes, the person you fought this morning."

"How did you know that?"

"I was beside you two friends. The blue haired one and the purple haired one." The man answered, "Of course for some reason you couldn't see me then..."

"Do you have powers to turn you invisable?"

"...No..."

"What are you then?"

"A ghost."

"A ghost...?"

"Yea..."

"Can you at least tell me who you are?"

"My name is Cole MacGrath."


	12. Chapter 9: White Demon

"Cole MacGrath..." I said, "How did you know that Tennpi was a...what was it? Golem Conduit?"

"Yes, a Golem Conduit. I knew what he was because I've fought a hand full of them back in my day..."

"So, you have powers too?"

"Yes, you and I are both Lightning Conduits."

"Uh...What exactly is a 'Conduit'?"

"A Conduit is a person that has superhuman powers or can develop powers."

"Are Conduits commen?"

"No, there's very few Conduits that are born with powers and the number of Conduits compared to normal people is low."

"Wait...how do Conduits gain their powers if they're not born with them?"

"Sometimes they take time to develop, but most of the time they are 'awakened'..."

"Awakened how?"

"There are many different ways to awaken powers, be it near death experience, watching someone close to you suffer, or by a machine that can absorb life force..."

"...Uh huh...So, was I able to develop my powers?"

"Actullay, I know how you got your powers...The Ray Sphere awakened yours..."

"What's the 'Ray Sphere'?"

"It is a device that can vaporized millions of people and break them down into molcale. The person holding the Ray Sphere will gain amazing abilities afterward."

"...That metal ball I was holding was..."

"Yes...the Ray Sphere..."

"But, someone wanted me to deliver it..."

"Let me explain something, Kessler, the leader of the First Sons had a plan B in case I was somehow killed. His plan was to find another Conduit but find someone that met very specific condensations. The First Sons found you and had you deviler the Ray Sphere to a certain location. It was actived and thousands of people died so you would wou-"

"Thats how I got my powers? From a bomb?"

"Yes."

"Is that how I traveled through time as well?"

"No...I dont know how you went back in time...maybe Kessler sent you back before he died...or someone else sent you back. But either way, you shouldn't be in another contrey just by time traveling..."

I was silent, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. But I still dont have an answer for why I'm in Japan in the year 1983...

"When I first arrived I've noticed you've been fighting Reapers..." Cole said,

"You know of the Reapers?"

"I had to fight a truck full of Reapers where I'm from. They've basically had Empire City in their grasp."

"Empire City? Where's that?"

"It's a very small island far from New York, not very many people have had about it. But more importantly, the Reapers somehow followed you..."

"What should I do?"

But before Cole could answer, a young blonde girl started shouting,

"_!" Satoko shouted while running toward me,

"_! the Reapers are shutting down power in Okinmiyo!"

"Alright I'll deal with them. Just stay out of Okinmiyo for a while okay?"

"Okay...thanks for helping _. And thanks for helping get rid of my uncle."

"No problem I didn't like that guy much anyway."

Satoko smiled and turned away and was about to leave.

"Oh! I almost forgot...someone gave me this..."

She pulled out a piece of paper with an address and a time,

"Who gave you this?"

"A woman, she said her name was Shiroi."

"Really? Was she cute?"

"I dont know...her hood was hiding most of her face."

"Ooooh, mystery woman...I like it..."

"Well...I'm going home now...bye."

Satoko ran off and I turned back to Cole.

"I wonder why she didn't ask about you..."

"I'm not surprised." Cole said under his breath, "I'm dead after all..."

"...Your dead?"

"I'll tell you about someother time. Right now, you have to restore power to...Okinmiyo was it?"

"Yea...I better get over there quickly...well...later Cole." I said as I turned on my heel and left,

"Later...good luck finding the substation."

"What's a substation?"

"It looks like a plug and socket..."

"Ooooooh, okay."

**Later.**

A large sum of Okinmiyo was blacked out. Reapers were swarming the place, firing upon any person out in the streets. As I was running for the sewers I zapped a few Reapers in my way. When I entered the sewers, Reapers had turrets set up near the entance. I quickly dispatched two turrets, but a thrid turret covered in darkness shot and hit me a couple in the arms and in the chest. I kneeled down in pain near some type of machine while the turret continued to fire. I peered out quickly and shocked the cowardly Reaper hiding behind the turret. Then I rolled out of cover and fired bolts until I hit the Reaper hiding behind the turret. After the battle, I checked my surroundings, the substation was on the other side of the sewer, the only ways across were pipes that ran through the sewer or just walk across the water.

"It'll be easier to walk..." I thought,

I jumped into the water that was only about three feet deep. But as soon as I jumped in blue (Red if evil) sparks were flying out of my body, my whole body was on fire. I jumped to grab a pipe to get out of the water.

"...Maybe...I should jump on these pipes from now on..."

I jumped, shimmied, and balanced on the pipes until I reached the substation. I did everything like before but this time, the vision was different. In the vision I was sliding on the powerline and throwing electric balls at Reapers a few were around them, but one was stuck on a Reapers chest. After I few seconds an electrical explosion was seen. When I awoke from the vision, orange coated Reapers were charging toward me when they got close enough I used shockwave to lift them in the air, then I used my new found power to finish them off. When they landed, they blowed up and fell in the water. I ventured into the sewer more until, another turret blocked my way to the generater. It didn't take long for my bombs to destroy the turret. I recharged the generater, and left the sewers.

Upon leaving the sewer area, I heard Cole speak again.

"Which power did you get?" He asked,

"...Substations gave you powers too?"

"Yes, and from my experience you obtained the shock bomb and the ability to slide on powerlines."

"...Thats...a little creepy..."

"Whatever."

"So, what you said before about being dead. Are you depressed or something?"

"No, I really am dead." Cole said in a cold monotone voice,

"I dont believe you..."

"You have electrical powers, gone back in time, and fighting red hooded freaks called Reapers...and you dont believe me..."

"You just dont look like a ghost..."

"What the hell am I supposed to look like? White and transparent?"

"Yes..."

"You watch too much TV..." Cole sighed, "Look I'll show you."

Cole turned around and walked through the wall that was behind him.

"Now do you believe me?"

"...Yea." I said as I put my hands in my pockets, "How did you find me in the past anyway?"

"Before I died, I gained a power that allows me to travel to this...place...it's sort of like a world between worlds...in it I can travel to any universe I wanted. When I watched the Ray Sphere that you were holding activited, your body was unconscious in the crater, but seconds later, your body just disappered. It took me a while but I was able to trace your body back to this world."

"Why didn't you stop the Ray Sphere from activiting?"

"I couldn't do anything. I was dead before that happened."

"How did you die anyway?"

"...I was killed by...The Beast..."

"The Beast?"

"Yes...a man that has a life goal to take away all forms of life to feed his own power...Our first battle he defected me, but I fleed to another city to grow stronger. I amped up my powers before he found me...but it still wasn't enough...he drained all the power crusing in my veins and killed me...As a ghost I watched my entire world burn down..."

I remained silent, waiting for Cole to say something else, when nothing was said I decided to speak up,

"Maybe, you can somehow kill The Beast in this timeline."

"That would be a good idea, but I dont know The Beast's real name, when he was born, where he was born, where he'd be now, or how old he is. He could be anyone."

"Hm..." I thought for a moment, "Oh! I almost forgot..."

I reached into my pockets and pulled out the paper Satoko gave me.

"I'm supposed to meet this 'Shiroi' pretty soon."

"Your going on a date after what I just told you?" Cole snapped,

"Well, like you said, you dont know where The Beast is at or when he was born...So I'm not really worried right now."

I turned around and ran down the route to the address,

"Later Cole..." I said as I ran,

**Minutes later**

I arrived in an apartment building, I ran up the stairs until I was on the top floor. I searched for the correct door number.

"...here it is." I said quietly,

The door was silently open, I decided to knock on the door in hopes of someone answering the door, instead the door open more revealing a dark and cold room, with a woman standing in front of the window.

"...Huh, hello?"

"Are you _ _?" She asked,

"Yes..."

She turned around to look me in the eyes. Her eyes were an icy blue. Her clothes looked very...uniqe...She wore a white jacket with a hood covering most of her face, white boots, some sort of white gloves, and strapped to her waist was a brown belt the holstered what looked like a clever.

"And you most be...Shiroi?"

"...Yes...Shiroi Akuma"

"Shiroi Akuma...that's a very interesting name."

"You know what else is interesting? Shion Sonosaki, fell to her death from a few balconys away..."

The girls voice sounded harsh and uncaring as she descirbed Shion's death,

"What did you do to Shion?"

"I didn't do anything..."

As the gril walked closer to me I saw her hair color was also white,

"You'd better watch out for Rena too...She once held a school hostage and threatened to burn down the building with everyone inside."

"...What...Rena? Are you serious?"

"Yes I am..." Her shining blue eyes were staring into me, "Keiichi is dangerous too...He killed Tennpi, then Takano, then Irie, and then he doomed the entire village..."

"...Your lying..."

"Am I?" She placed her palm on my forehead, "See for yourself..."

Images flooded my mind until I had a very precise vision. I saw Shion falling from a balcony and hit the ground, I saw Rena guarding captured children and even those she called friends, and I saw Keiichi mercilessly beat Tennpi to a pulp, I also heard his "wishs".

Shiroi lifted her hand to bring me back to the real world. Her eyes still staring at me.

"...Dont you see everyone is againest you..."

I didn't say another word. This woman felt like she had her claws at my back. She must've noticed I was more tense than before because her eyes narrowed.

"Your still a weakling..."

"...Still...weak?"

Suddenly the lights turned on, I turned around and saw Shion near the light swicth,

"What are you doing in my apartment?" She bluntly asked,

"Your apartment?"

Before Shion could answer a white blur whipped past me. Shiroi held Shion in the air by her neck. I zapped Shiroi in hopes she might drop Shion, but Shiroi easily withstood a bolt to the back. I used a shock bomb and stuck it on her back. Before the bomb could explode Shiroi dropped Shion and grabbed the bomb off her back and absorbed the energy. Shiroi lifted up her hands and silver lightning struck me. The pain was unbearable, I tried to fire a bolt at Shiroi, but which time I tried the pain on my body would increase. When Shiroi saw Shion standing up she somehow flung me into a wall. She kicked Shion back down to her knees and gribbed her weapon. I quickly stood up and used shockwave on the couch in front of me but before it hit Shiroi it stopped and floated in mid air as a white aura surrounded it. The couch was throwen at me at an incredible speed. The couch hit me and I cracked the window behind me.

"Look at how pathetic you are...you won't stand a chance againest The Beast..."

My eyes widened at the word "Beast". How does she know about The Beast?

"Killing you now wont make a difference." Shiroi said has she walked toward the way to the balcony.

"...Wait...How do you know about The Beast?" I said weakly, "Do you work for him?"

"I'm keeping that a secret."

With a flang of her wrist the doorway to the balcony was blown outward.

"Until next time..._."

Shiroi disappered in a blur. My eyes were getting heavy. As I fell asleep, I saw a blurry image of Shion looking over me saying something.


	13. Chapter 10: Sasha

When I awoke I found myself on the floor of Shion's apartment. There was a pale blue blanket over me. I sat up to face a hole in the apartment that allowed me to see the bright sunlight. I stared out the hole as events from last night played in my head. That strange women named Shiroi, her chilled colored eyes, her pure white hair color, and...her haunting visions...Shion falling to her demise, Keiichi mercilessly beating someone to death, and Rena threating to burn down a school with children being trapped inside...

_What's going on?_ I thought as I layed my head back down,

Then, someone's little green head popped into view.

"How long have you been awake?" Shion asked,

"A few minutes." I said sheepishly,

Shion sat herself down next to me and looked at the hole where a doorway used to be.

"Who was that girl anyway?"

"She said her name was Shiroi Akuma."

"Shiroi Akuma...Do you know her?"

"No, last night was the first night I saw her." I sighed, "But what really bothers me is how powerful she was...sure Tennpi was strong but...Shiroi was able to knock me out cold in only a few moves...even three groups of ten Reapers couldn't take me out...but Shiroi could most likely kill me if we fight again..."

"Then you should keep getting stronger." Shion said, "Last night, that energy ball that stuck onto Shiroi, that was a new power wasn't it?"

"Yes." I answered,

"Then, you keep evolving your powers until your stronger than Shiroi. And the next time you two fight, make sure you win."

"Sir! Yes sir!" I shouted while slauting,

"Aw, now you ruined my motivational speech." Shion laughed,

"Don't worry sarge, I'll keep gaining new powers to destroy my enemies."

"You also want to plan your attacks too. You cant always fight your problems head on, sometimes it's best to think things through first."

"I'll keep that in mind sarge."

"Quit calling me sarge!"

"You got it sarge."

Shion groaned and stood up,

"I'm getting something to eat. Are you hungrey?"

"No, not really."

For the next couple of minutes, Shion prepared her breakfest while I watched TV. I couldn't understand any of the programs on TV because most of them were in japanese. I lost interest in japanese television and decided to chat with Shion for a while.

"Hey Shion, there's something I've been wondering." I began to ask, "How can your family own so much land? And how come they are the one's who decide who stays in the village?"

"Well...I cant tell you a lot. All I can say is my family is involved with the Yakuza."

"Oh, than I wont ask anymore. Please dont break my kneecaps." I joked, "I also wanted to ask who was that guy you were eating with that one day?"

"You mean Kasai?"

"Yea him. Is he your boyfriend? bodyguard? boss? or what?"

"He's not my boyfriend! But I guess you can sort of call him my bodyguard."

"Does he work for your family?"

"Uh-huh, he's been loyal to us for years."

"I see..."

Shion finished eating set her dishes near the sink.

"Now I have to get ready for school."

"Alright, I'll watch TV while you get ready."

"Actually, I think you should leave."

"Why?"

"Because, I like to change my clothes in private. And I dont want you looking at my chest."

"What are my chances at persuading you?"

"Very low, I heard you Amercian boys are unimpressive."

"But, wouldn't you like to know the truth?"

"It's tempting, but I have to refuse the offer."

"Damn, then I shall leave you wondering..."

"Oh, what will I do?"

I left Shion's apartment and found Cole waiting beside the door.

"Hey Cole, what brings you here?"

"I know where Sasha's hiding."

"Who?"

"The leader of the Reapers."

"Where is she?"

"I'll show you, but first speak to that person."

"Why?"

"I know he wants to make a cure for the plague infecting everyone. You can tell him you can bring the cure. Then, he needs to inject it into the patients."

"Okay, I'll go to the clinic then."

**Minutes later**

Outside the clinic patients were lying on the ground but still being treated. I walked inside to find Irie, he was in his office looking over some papers I came in and started to tell him Cole's plan.

"I know where the cure is."

"You do!" Irie exclaimed, "Where is it?"

"It's with the Reaper leader and I know where to find them. I'll bring the cure here, you have to be ready to inject the patients."

"I'll be ready." Irie said confondent,

"Good, I'll leave right away. Keep these people alive."

"I will!"

As I was heading for the front door someone grabbed my arm. I looked back to find Takano tugging at my arm.

"Hang on handsome, I want to talk to you. In private."

I was a little untrusting about going into another room with her. But I went in anyways. We walked into the room and Takano locks the door.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I think it's time you know of the 'Hinamizawa Syndrome'."

"Hinamizawa Syndrome? What's that?"

"It's a parasite that crawls into your brain. Rather harmless, unless your under a lot of stress. Then, after a while the parasite will drive you insane and you will kill someone close to you. After a while the parasite will have you claw out your own throut."

"...Damn...That's some parasite...Is this parasite commen?"

"Everyone in Hinamizawa has it."

"Everyone!"

"Sssh, yes, everyone has it, spend just a few days in this village and it'll crawl into your noodle. Which means you might be infected young man."

"What?"

"But dont panic quite yet, I know how to get rid of this parasite."

"How?"

"The tar the Reapers been using is part of the cure. It has certain properties that can stabilize the syndrome. But I need a more fresh sample of the tar."

"I'll just bring both the tar and the cure back."

"No, you need to bring back the tar only."

"Why?"

"Silly boy haven't you been listening? EVERYONE has the Hinamizawa Syndrome and only thirty percent of Hinamizawa's population has the plague."

"But we can cure both."

"Actully, you cant. The tar cant cure the syndrome if the cure for the plague is injected. You can only cure one or the other."

"This is a tough decision..."

"Let me make it easier for you. If you cure the plague thirty percent of the population will live, but they will still be infected by the syndrome which means if someone's stressed they'll kill a family member or a friend then kill themselves. Or, you can cure the syndrome and save a lot more people, sure the people infected by the plague will die but sometimes the needs of many out weigh the needs of the few."

"...I dont know."

"I'm sure you'll make the right decision. Just be sure you put the tar in this container."

Takano unlocked the door and held it open for me.

"Now...take care of those pesky Reapers."

I walked out the clinic thinking over the chioces I have. Cole appeared behind me.

"What should I do?" I asked with my back facing him,

"I'm not sure. We cant worry about now though. I'll point the way to Sasha's location but you have to be quick."

"Alright...lead on."

"Sasha is through here." Cole pointed to a tunnel,

"Why in a sewer?" I asked,

"Easy access to water supply in some buildings."

"How?"

"Not important. Now, there's going to be a handful of Reapers between you and Sasha. You will take care of them otherwise they'll get in the way of the fight."

"Right, anything else?"

"Just one. Sasha is the source of the tar, but in order to get the cure you need to detach the cords on her back."

"...Kay."

"Good luck, kid." Cole patted me on the back,

I ran into the tunnel, my footsteps echoed throughout the tunnel. A group of six Reapers were up ahead of me. I quickly desposed of them and continued onward. In a short time faced another group of Reapers but this time they were gurading a pump. I threw an energy ball at the pump and it exploded taking out the Reapers around it. Some of the ways down I entered a huge room with people in cages. A Reaper saw me and pulled a lever, then all the cages started filling up with tar. Suddenly the cages fly open and the people inside were charging at me. I used shockwave to send the innocents back. The Reapers fired upon me, some bullets pounding againest my body. I shocked all the Reapers I could see, but more took there place. I began to throw energy balls in the general area of the enemies. It only took down a few Reapers. I finished off the rest with bolts, but one was hiding behind cover, I started to advance on the enemy but a deranged tar covered man grabbed me from behind. The hiding Reaper finally stuck it's body out to reveal it had a rocket launcher. I tried fighting off the man, but he had a firm grip on me. Then, I saw one of his feet was in a puddle, I stuck my foot in the puddle and the man was electrified. But by the time the man let go the Reaper fired off the shot. When the rocket was close I used shockwave, the rocket didn't hit me, instead it hit a nearby wall. I quickly desposed of the Reaper that shot the rocket. I ran quite a way until I came to a hole. As I deciding to jump down or a voice rang throughout the tunnel.

"Come on down."

I jumped to find a woman, with her lower body covered in tar. She wore a small red hoodie.

"And here is the bastards hurting my darlings." She said,

"Your Sasha?"

"Oh? You've heard of me?"

"Yes, and I'm here to put an end to your group of freaks."

"I dont think my boys are going to like that..."

She waved signeling the ambush. Reapers surrounded me. Sasha stood and sunk into the tar. All the Reapers started firing at me, but I ran behind cover and picked them off one by one. The second I brought down the last Reaper, Sasha appeared and grabbed me. She stuck out her tounge which was split in four. While Sasha off, I noticed a cord hanging on her back. I grabbed it and yanked as hard as I could. The cord came off and tar was sparwling out of Sasha. With a scream of pain, she disappeared back in the black goop. She re appeared farther away from me and controled the tar to create a three red balls. She swung her hand and the three balls of black tar flew toward me. I used shockwave, but it didn't affect the attack at all. The three piles of tar hit me in the face, leg, and arm. I whapped my eyes only to find Reapers the size of a van. I instantly zapped one of them, and it dissolved...Before I could take in what had happened, the other Reapers started shooting. I took cover again, and peeked my head out enough to see my eneimes without getting shot. After taking a closer look, the Reapers I was fighting were slightly transparent.

_I'm I hallucinating again?_ I thought as I watched my enemies move into cover,

I jumped over the crumbled wall I used as cover and rushed the Reapers. One by one they disappeared into thin air. After the last one faded, Sasha tried to grab me again, this time I grabbed the two cords I could see and pulled them off. Sasha shriked again, she glared at me then dove into the tar. She reappeared behind me and used an energy wave similiar to the tan Reaper's. But this wave had me at a disadvantage, I had to roll into the tar around Sasha to avoid it. Instead of rolling, I had behind a wall hoping the wave couldn't hit me. But the wave blasted through the wall and it sent me face first into Sasha's tar. Sasha reappeared to grab me, with the tar in my eyes it was hard to see, when I could see I was hallucinating thanks to the effects the tar had on me. Sasha's eyes were bright red and her mouth was overflowing with tar. On her back I could barely make out a cord. I reached for it, grabbed it, and pulled with all my might. Sasha gasped and her grip on me weakened, I pushed her off and watched her try desperately to get back up. Cole appeared beside me.

"What do I do?" I asked,

"Pull off the panel on her back and the cure should be there."

"...But would it be better...to take the tar back instead?"

"If you bring the tar back, the people that have the plague will die."

"I know. But, everyone can be cured from another deadly disease."

"I prefer you take the cure. But the choice is yours..."

**Karma Moment:**

**I can only bring back one antidote for one of the two diseases killing people...Should I ****bring back the tar**** and cure everyone including me of the Hinamizawa Syndrome. Or should I ****bring back the cure**** to end the plague people are dying from now...**


	14. Bring back the cure

"What do you want to do?" Cole asked,

"...We'll cure the plague." I answered,

"Good, now take the cure from Sasha."

I walked behind Sasha and Cole walked me through the process of extracting the cure from Sasha. Attached to Sasha's back was white luquid inside a tube shaped container.

"Alright, now let's go." Cole motioned to the exit,

We left Sasha weakly crawling on the ground. Her heavy breathing was echoing throughout the room. Before Cole and I could leave step out of the room, a faint "whoosh" sound was heard and Sasha's breathed ceased. I looked back and a familiar white coat shining bright in the dark tunnel.

"Shiroi..." I growled,

Shiroi paid no attention to me. Her vision was fixed on Sasha. She slowly lowered herself to look Sasha in the eye, Sasha muttered something. Then, Shiroi grabbed Sasha's neck and lefted her up. Sasha was gasping for air as Shiroi grip grew tighter and tighter. I fired a bolt of lightning at Shiroi, but like last time it had no effect.

"Stop this now Shiroi!" I yelled,

Shiroi finally looked at me.

"This doesn't concern you child..."

Shiroi's free hand glowed, she raised it over her head and a burst of energy shot out toward the ceiling. Water started pouring out of the cracks.

"Crap, we need to leave!" Cole shouted,

"You should listen to Cole, boy..." Shiroi said,

"But..."

"There's no time you can deal with her later!"

Water rose up to my ankles and sparks of electricity coursed through the room. I turned on my heel and ran for the exit as Shiroi held Sasha by the neck. Soon enough, we escaped the soon to be flooded Reaper hideout.

"...How did she see me?" Cole questioned, "No one was able to see me except you..."

"Most importantly...how did she know who you are?"

Cole closed his eyes and crossed his arms, "I dont know, I've never seen that woman in my life."

Cole was silently thinking to himself. I exmained the white tar I held in my hands. It glowed and moved like a lava lamp, the container holding the cure, had holes where the cords were attached.

"Anyway, you should hurry back to Irie."

"I should have stopped Shiroi..."

"There was nothing you can do. Besides, she most likely knows water can kill you."

"Water can kill me?"

"Probably, you have the same powers as I did, and during the stage your powers are in I couldn't touch large amounts of water."

"That would explain why it hurt when I was in the sewers."

"Yes...but once you learn how to control the electricity coursing through your body water will no longer warm you."

"I take it you learned how to control it?"

"Yes, but thats another story for another time. You should bring the cure to Irie."

"Yea..."

**Minutes later...**

I ran into the clinic and straight toward Irie's office.

"I have it." I said,

"Excellent, I'll start immediately...in the meantime you should take a shower...you smell horrible..." Irie said while holding his nose,

"Yea...shower...right..."

I was uneasy about using the showers, large amounts of water hurt me. So having a hose blasting streams of water on my body wouldn't be present.

"Hey _!" I heard someone yelled from my side, I looked to see who it was but I was met with something wet hitting my face.

"Haha, got you!" Mion gloated,

In her hand was a squrt gun. I rubbed my face and found it wet...but not in pain...

"Hmm?" Mion gave a concerned grin, "Is something wrong?"

"Uh...no...it's nothing..."

"Then, why is there tiny sparks of electricity coming out of your face?"

I looked in the mirror and saw my face had small bolts of electricity glowing on my face. I turned back to Mion and explained what water does to me.

"Water can kill you? Then, how can you take a shower?"

"I don't think I can."

Mion held her nose, "You really need one...you smell awful..."

"I can give you a sponge bath." Takano appeared out of nowhere and suggested, "It's the best possible way for you to take a bath and get clean."

"...I don't know..."

"I think it's a good idea. You have to use much water and you'll have someone else to scurbing your body." Mion said seemingly knowing I felt uncomfortable about Takano scurbing my bare back.

"...If there's no other way..."

"Good, I'll go get a bucket." Takano said before she left,

"And after your squeaky clean you can meet us at my uncle's toy shop for club activities."

"Sure, what are we doing today?"

"Sorry, it's a secret."

"I don't even get a hint?"

"No hints for new club members."

"Wait...I don't remember joining your club..."

"You never did, but since your in most of the activities anyway. Everyone considers you a member."

"Well, they are a lot of fun. I've never played zombie...demon...person...back where I'm from."

"What part of America are you from anyway?"

"I live in Chicago."

"What's Chicago like?"

"It's the largest city in Illinois. And it get's really cold during the winter. But, other than that it's nice."

"Do you have any friends there?"

"I had a few but...we drifted apart."

"Why?"

"Well..." Before I could utter another word Takano reappeared with a wooden bucket and a yellow sponge in her hands,

"Are you ready?" She said,

"Uh...I guess so..."

"Don't sweat it, you can tell me the story later."

"Alright, see ya later Mion."

She waved to me and left. Then, Takano led me to an empty room so I could have my sponge bath.

"Um...Can I do this myself?" I asked,

"Of course you can, It's actully pretty easy. But, I want to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Did you get the tar?"

"No, I took the cure. People were dying from the plague."

"I see your point, but the Hinamizawa Syndrome causes people to kill their best friends and even family members...So did you really make the right choice?"

"But that only happens when a person is stressed out right?"

"Yes..."

"So, I think I made the right choice. We just have to make sure everyone is content."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It probably isn't, but with the Reapers and the plague gone it should easier than before."

"Hmm...an interesting way to look at it...but I'm still saddened we wont be able to save people from the Hinamizawa Syndrome."

"Yea..."

After me and Takano talked she walked me through the steps of a sponge bath and then left.

**Moments later.**

I went outside Irie's clinic and saw every single victim of the plague lose the black stains on their skin. Most had their skin change back to their normal color. Irie was injecting the white goop found in Sasha into the last remaining patients. When he injected the cure in the last patient he apporached me.

"This is great. Everyone's going to fine after a day's rest."

"That's good to hear. I have to go meet Mion and the others at her uncle's toy shop."

"Well in that case, you shouldn't keep them waiting."

I was walking away from Irie and his clinic until he called my name.

"_!"

I turned to face him,

"Thank you for helping these people, even though you dont know them as well as I do."

I smiled and then left to meet my fellow club members,

I walked the lonely dirt trail, looking up at the sky. Remebering about my old friends Jason and Wendy. I almost told Mion why we drifted apart, it's something I don't like talk about. But so far I have no reason not to trust her or the other. They're kind and treat me like they've known me for years. I don't know why I trust them so easily, but at times I just don't care and just enjoy the fun times I have with them.

"I guess that's what friends do..." I said out loud,

I finally grew tired of walking. I looked to my right and saw a power line.

_Maybe it's time to test another power..._

I climbed up the pole, stood on the power line, and moved my upper body forward. Soon, I was speeding across the whole village.

**Later.**

I saw the toy shop ahead of me,

"Alright...How do I stop?"

I tried shifting my body weight in all dircetions to stop instead I lost my balance and start descenting to the ground.

"Crap!"

Keiichi, Rena, Mion, and Rika were all outside. When they heard me curse they all looked up. They were shocked to see me falling from such a height.

CRASH!

...

I looked up to find everyone hovering over me.

"...Are you...okay?" Keiichi asked,

"Actully, I'm just fine."

I stood up and dusted myself off.

"What we're activitiy today anyway?"

"Uh...We're playing a board game." Mion said surprised I fell so high, crash into the sidewalk, and stand up like it was nothing.

"Awsome, cant wait to play."

"We still have to wait for Rika, Hannyu, and Satoko."

"What about Shion?"

"She has to work today."

"Oh, that's too bad."

"Speaking of Shion she told me what you did to her apartment." Mion smirked,

"I didn't do anything to my apartment."

"She said you were fighting a woman in a white hood and the two of you destroyed her apartment."

"The lady in white did all the damage not me. She flung me around like a ragdoll."

"Excuses, excuses."

I sighed, "So is she going to buy a new apartment or what?"

"No, I asked my grandma to give enough money to repair all the damages."

"That's good to hear."

"Yea, but remember back at the clinic we were talking about your friends?"

"Yea..."

"What were their names?"

"Jason and Wendy."

"And you guys drifted apart?"

"Yes."

"Why? Did you guys get into a fight?"

"...Well...Wendy went missing...she was missing for so long. Jason tried to cheer me up, but I always pushed him away. He didn't have any family to go for comfort and he didn't have any other friends to go to either, all he had was Wendy and I. One day, he told me he had enough of me and this city and moved away. I never saw Jason again because I was being a selfish prick. And I regret it everyday when I wake up."

"Awwww that's so sad. So sad." Rena appeared out of nowhere,

"It's not all that bad..." Keiichi said, "To me it seems that you've learned from your mistakes. For as long as we've known you, you always help us or even complete strangers when they're in trobule. Not even once, did you stop and give up. You kept going even if you got hurt in the process. To me that's not a 'selfish prick' to me that's a 'hero'."

"A...hero?" _Me? a hero?_

"Yea _ is a hero to the Hinamizawain people!" Mion said as though she was awarding someone,

"Not only a hero, but our bestest friend." Rena joined in the praise,

"I...uh...um..." My eyes started to tear up,

"Aw, don't tell me your going to cry." Mion teased,

"...Shut up..."

As soon as I wiped my eyes Rika, Hannyu, and Satoko arrived, and we all went inside to play a bunch of boards. In the end, Keiichi was the loser and had to walk home in a Angel Mort uniform. After a few minutes I decided to call it day, I said my goodbyes and walked on the peaceful quiet dirt trail. No Reapers, no gunshots, just the sound the native bugs. Finally I dont have to fight anyone anymore.


	15. Bring back the tar

"...I want the tar."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, how do I get it out of her?

"You have to kill her."

I grabbed Sasha's neck and started choking her.

"Pl...please...don't..." Sasha weakly said,

I ignored her and continued to squeeze the life out her. She tried her best wraggle out of my hands, but the she struggled the tighter I held her. Soon enough, Sasha's heartbeat stopped. I let go and let her body drop to the floor like a ragdoll. As soon as her body touched the ground her body mophed into a dark red tar. I quickly grabbed the tube like container Takano gave me and scoobed the tar inside. Suddenly, the walkie talkie went off and someone was talking on the other line. I grabbed it out of my pack.

"Uh...Hello?"

"Is this _?"

"...Yea."

The voice on the other line sound male and deep.

"Do you have it?"

"Yes I do."

"Good work."

"Uh...where will I find you?"

"You needn't worry about that, we know your location."

"But ho-"

I stopped when I heard a 'swooping' noise behind me. I look back to see Shiroi, watching me with that blank expression she had the first time we met.

"What are you doing here?" I asked,

She didn't respond. Shiroi still only stared at me.

"Answer me!" I growled angerly,

She still didn't respond. I raised my hand and shot a bolt at her, but it had no effect on her, she didn't even blink.

"Why wont you answer me?"

In a blink of an eye Shiroi appeared in front then threw me across the room.

"Why can't my powers do anything to you?"

"...It is because your weak."

"...Weak? I don't understand."

"You will soon enough. But for now...I think you should leave." Shiroi lifted her hand and shot out a burst of energy. Water started to rain down from the cracked ceiling.

"You better hurry...water can kill lightning conduits." Shiroi said darkly,

I ran as fast as I could toward the exit. I looked back for a moment and Shiroi was gone. The water was raising faster and faster. I dashed out of the tunnel as fast as I could. I sprinted toward the light and stopped when I knew it was safe. I sat on the ground to catch my breath.

"Excuse me..." A deep voice said, "Do you have the tar with you?"

"Uh...yes...who are you?"

"My name is unimportant, all you need to know is I'm part of a group named 'Yamainu'."

"Okay..."

I handed the man the tar,

"Return to Irie clinic in a hour. Understood?"

"Uh...yes..."

The unknown man entered a white van and drove off,

"What am I going to do to pass the time?"

**Later.**

I returned to the clinic and saw every patient that had the plague get worse. I walked inside and Irie instantly ran to me for the cure.

"They...destroyed the only thing that will cure everyone..." I lied,

"...I see..."

Without another word he walked back to his office. I walked around the clinic finding Takano.

"Well you're back early." The somewhat voice said behind me,

"Only by like ten minutes. Why did you want to wait anyway?"

She didn't respond, instead she opened a door and gestured for me to go inside.

"I was looking at the astounding substance you've collected."

"Find anything interesting about?"

"Lots of things, but most importantly it can control people."

"How?"

"I'm not entirely sure."

"Do you think some of the Reapers...were just normal people effected by the tar?"

"Makes sense, patients would often disappear from this clinic."

"Is there a way you can make it not control people?"

"Yes, but it's going to take sometime."

"Good, then we can cure everyone of the Hinamizawa Syndrome."

"I wanted to talk to you about that. I was thinking maybe we should just cure us two."

"But...why?"

"Because, some residents believe the Hinamizawa Syndrome is a curse from Oyashiro, if they find out we have a cure...they may want to kill us."

"They'll really kill us because we have a cure for a 'curse'?"

"Yes, long ago villagers often tortured people who don't believe in Oyashiro."

"But aren't things different now?"

"No."

"...It cant be..."

"I know it's a lot to take in, but it's true. These kind hearted people you save from Reapers everyday is just as brutal and violent as they are. Which is why I'm planning a way to kill every murderous resident of this evil village. That's why I want to cure us from this so called 'curse'."

"...How long will take?"

"Just a few minutes. You can stay here if you like."

"Naw, I'm going for a walk."

I left the room, then headed for the bathroom. I thought over what Takano told me about...everything. When I first arrived in Hinamizawa most people seemed friendly and warm. While others like the old hag and Tenppi seemed cold hearted and cruel. Are the people of Hinamizawa really as monsterous as Takano suggests? In the bathroom I stood in front of the mirror.

_Who are my real allies?_ I thought to myself,

Are the Sonozaki twins? Mion and Shion? They seem like good people, but then again...their family has connections to the Yakuza, and having mobsters at your back is not always a good thing. What about Rena? She seems rather harmless, but then again the vision Shiroi showed me had Rena holding a school hostage. Keiichi? He beat Tenppi to death...but part of me thinks Tenppi deserves it, whatever he did. Then again, I don't know Keiichi all that well. He was the first person I met in Hinamizawa, but I know so little about him.

"Grr...why does everything have to be so complicated?" I groaned,

I went to the stalls and did my business then left. As I was walking through the hall however, I heard footsteps behind me.

"You know you don't have to always sneak up on-" I stopped myself when realized there was no one behind me. I shrugged it off and kept going. But the steps grew louder,

"STOP TOYING WITH ME!" I shouted to the emptiness, I waited for a respond, but none came. I quickened my pace back to Takano. The footsteps returned, but this time it sounded like someone was stomping on the floor.

"DAMN IT LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shot a bolt at the air hoping to hit whoever was following me,

This time I ran back to Takano. I stopped at the door and tried to catch my breath. When I was finally calm I entered the room.

"Oh, just on time." Takano said,

"On time for what?"

She rolled up my sleeve and slapped something on my forearm.

"What's that?"

"That's going to keep that nasty parasite in your head from killing you."

"So, now I won't be affected by the parasite?"

"Weeelllllll not exactly. This only keeps the parasite from killing you, but the other symptoms will still occer if your under stress."

"It's better than nothing, I guess."

"Indeed."

I looked at the black spot on my arm. It still had a small shimmer of red in the middle.

"Is there anything I should know about this...thing?" I pointed to my arm,

"Well, it may spread out more the more aggressive you are."

"I see...well...I'm going home."

"Wait, I didn't want to say anything before but...you _really_ stink."

"Huh?" I smelled my clothes and instantly I plugged my nose,

"You should take a shower."

"Yea about that...water hurts me..."

"Oh?"

"Yea...whenever I'm in water it really hurts me for some reason..."

Out of no where I was sprayed with water,

"...But it seems in small amounts your fine. So I suggest you take a sponge bath."

"A sponge bath?"

"Yes, it requires just a little water."

"Okay."

Takano left and came back with a bucket,

"Now you just have to take your clothes off and I'll clean you up."

"Uh...I don't know..."

"You can wear your underwear."

"I'm still unsure though..."

"Oh, don't you trust your one true ally?"

"Um...I guess..."

I took off my clothes and let Takano scrub me down. After the sponge bath I left the clinic and headed stright home. The walk home was a peacful one, no Reapers, no gunshots, and no one screaming for help.


	16. Chapter 12: Hero of Lightning

"_! Wake up!" A voice called out,

"Ugh...What?"

I opened one eye to see Keiichi, Rena, and Mion hovering over me.

"You need to see something..." Keiichi stated,

"Okay, show me whatever you have to show me..."

"It's in town."

"Why is it there?"

"Just get your lazy ass up!" Mion said,

**Some time later...**

A group of people were a statue of me on an empty space in the sidewalk. The only parts of the statue completed was the head, torso, and an arm holding a cartoonish lightning bolt. I was shocked that people would go out of their way just to build a statue of me.

"Why are they making a statue of me?" I asked,

"Well, after the Reapers suddenly disappered, everyone figured you killed them all with your lightning powers. They say the Reapers were demons that were sent from Hell and you were brought here by Oyashiro to protect them." Keiichi explained,

"They think I'm a prophet?"

"Not exactly...They think your a _god_ sent by Oyashiro..."

"...That's crazy! You guys dont believe that do you?"

Dead silence,

"Oh come on guys! I'm not a god!"

"But you have supernatural abilities, you couldn't have been born with them." Mion retorted,

"But if I was sent here by Oyashiro wouldn't I have some memory of that?"

"Maybe she wiped your memory."

"...Okay, maybe Oyashiro did send me to protect people from the Reapers. But, the Reapers have been gone for days! I defected the Reapers! So why am I still here?"

"Uh...maybe...the Reapers will return or another threat will appear..." Keiichi said,

_Come to think of it...Cole said I was somehow pulled back into time...Did Oyashiro send me back because she knew it would give me powers?_

"Kaminari no eiyu!" Someone shouted, and before I could see who it was, a crowd surrounded me. Everyone around me lifted me and set me on a chair of some sort next to the statue. Then, everyone who carried me to this uncomfortable chair, they start bowing.

"Kaminari no eiyu..." They kept calling me, I motioned for Mion, Rena, and Keiichi to come closer. They quietly appoarched me.

"What does Kaminari no eiyu mean?" I asked them,

"It means 'Hero of lightning'." Rena said,

"Really? Hm..."

One of the people bowing saw Rena talking to me and yelled, "Get away from our savior you brat!" This startled Rena.

"DON'T YELL AT HER LIKE THAT!" I shouted even louder,

"Uh...yes your holiness. I'm sorry Kaminari no eiyu."

"Wow...being a 'god' isn't really bad."

"Don't tell me your going to be one of those people that treats your friends like crap just because your the hot topic on..." Mion said,

"Don't make me laugh I'm nothing like Paris Hilton."

"Who?"

"Oh...she's a celebrity back in America. She's only famous because of how fucked up she is."

"_, you shouldn't talk like that. We're still kids." Rena spoke up,

"But, I'm a kid...that's a _god_."

"Uh oh, he's letting the fame go to his head! Someone punch him!" Mion yelled,

"Um...Kaminari no eiyu..." A woman in the crowd spoke, "What would you like your followers to do?"

"Oh...I forgot about you guys. Um...I dont know...I guess do whatever you want to do..."

"Your kind sir. But, we would like to do something for you as a gift for saving us from the Reapers."

"I see well in that cas-"

"YOU!" I was interupted by a woman with pink hair, it was the same woman that was chocking Rena a few weeks ago,

"YOU KILLED MY BOYFRIEND!"

"What! No I didn't! Ooishi arrested him!"

"Yea, he escaped from his cell dumbass! But a few days ago I found him torn apart in our hotel room!"

"I didn't kill him it could have been Shir-"

"ENOUGH WITH YOUR LIES! I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!"

She pulled out a sawed off shotgun she had straped on her back.

"Now now...um...What's her name?" I asked Rena,

"Rina."

"Rina. Now now Rina, no need to get hasty...Where'd she go?"

I looked around in search for her and everyone else did aswell.

"Do you guys see her?" I asked Mion, Keiichi, and Rena, but they shook their head no.

"Follower...people...do you see her?"

They shook their heads no,

"Great, how the hell do you lose a woman with pink hair holding a shotgun?" I said to no one in particaler,

BAM!

A point blank shot hit me in the back. I fell forward by the force from the sawed off. Dispite the pain that pulsed throughout my body, I got on one knee and turned to fire a bolt at the bitch that was smirking over me. But, before I could get a good aim, she vanished.

"Hahaha, how do you like that you little bastard? You cant zap someone you cant see!" She boasted,

I tried to get up slowly but I was kicked back down. Then, a barriage of punches and kickes made contact with my body. I fired bolts in the directions the attacks were being made. But, there was always another that hit me.

"You think your hot shit, don't you? Well, I'm gonna show your 'fans' just how pathic you are!" She said before she fired another point blank shot in my chest. I was on my hands and knees coughing up blood. Rina walked over and kicked me to turn me over.

"You know...if it wasn't for that chick with the white hair and werid clothing, I wouldn't have never been able to kill you. I have to thank her...what was her name again?"

"Shiroi..." I growled weakly,

"That's right! Shiroi Akuma. Well, Shiroi gave me powers and this specially designed weapon just to kill you. Want to know why?"

"You...bitch" I lifted my hand and prepared to fire a bolt that was aimed straight for her head, but, a bolt turned out to be a tiny spark.

"Aww, all juiced out? Well, Shiroi also said to keep you away from electrionic devices because draining energy from electrionic devices will heal you and charge your powers up."

"...Crap..."

"Enough stalling, looks see what the inside of your skull looks like!"

"WAIT!" Rena yelled, "If you want to kill anyone...kill me."

There was a dead silence as Rina glared at Rena. She lifted her shotgun and pointed it at me.

"I kill him then I'll kill you!"

"DON'T KI-"

BOOM!


	17. Chapter 13: Recovery

"...Is he going be alright?" A female voice questioned,

"Normally, he would die from a gunshot like that, and he's not in very good shape. His heart rate is low, his breathing is heavy, and if he does recover it's most likely he'll lose some of his motor skills." The other voice answered, "We'll check on him in the mourning. You kids should go home and rest too."

Footsteps sounded throughout the room until a door opened and closed. All I could hear now was a machine beeping and breathing that sounded like it was going through a tube. My body was so weak I couldn't even open my eyes. I tried lifting my hand but I was too weak to do that as well. Everything was quiet, even my thoughts were quiet, I couldn't even think because of the shotgun shells pounding againest my face.

"Man, you look like shit." A deep male voice called out, "I know just the thing to fix you up."

No footsteps were heard, just some shuffling. Then, something cold was placed over my chest. Suddenly, the cold pieces shocked me and my eyes finally open. In a instant my body felt empowered and no longer weak. I sat up and saw Cole holding defibrillators.

"Good mourning, sunshine."

I checked my surroundings and realized I was in the clinic.

"How did I get here?" I asked,

"Your friends carried you here."

"How'd they get past Rina?"

"She fled the scene after shooting you."

I sighed and laid back down.

"How did Rina get those powers?"

"Didn't she say something about Shiroi? Maybe Shiroi somehow gave Rina conduit abilities." Cole suggested,

"But, weren't conduit powers awakened?"

"Yes, what I meant was maybe Shiroi found a way to awaken a conduit's power."

"Do you think Shiroi is going to awaken more conduit's power and send them after me?"

"If thats the case we have to amp up your powers. While you were out I heard another part of Okinomiya went dark, you can make a run for the substation tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"

"I doubt you want to deal with those people that your a god. Besides, your friends said they're coming to see you first thing in the mourning, you should tell them your okay."

"That's cool, it's been a while since I've slept in a bed."

"Well, while your lazy ass is sleeping, I'm going to gather more info about Rina."

"You have fun with that."

Cole sighed then faded away,

The next day...

Someone opened the blinds and light shinned in my face. I groaned and pulled the cover over my face.

"Oh, get up lazy ass!" A familiar voice said,

I opened one eye and saw Mion standing by the window.

"I don't wanna go to school mommy." I joked,

"I'm not your mom now GET UP! Everyone's here to see you!"

I uncover myself and looked to the other side of the bed.

"Brought the whole family did you?" I continued to joke,

"You acting like you haven't been shot at all." Mion said,

"I got better."

"Are you really okay? or are you just pretending so we won't worry?" Shion asked seriously,

"I'm fine, you forget I can shoot lightning out of my hands. A crazy pink haired woman wasn't going to take me down."

"That's good, because if you lose Keiichi will be the one who suffers the punishment game." Mion stated,

"Yea, so don't die quite yet." Keiichi said,

"Um..." Rena piped up, "I made you something."

She handed me a bright red box, inside it were a couple small sandwichs, a few...rice ball...thingies, and something that looks like round brownies.

"Thanks, I was getting kind of hungry."

I looked over Rika who had a concerned face.

"What's wrong Rika?" I asked,

"Uh? Oh...it's just...when I saw you...you weren't moving...I thought you were going to die...it really scared me..."

"Don't be scared, I'm not dying today."

"You must have an angel watching over you." Mion said,

I almost laughed at the thought of Cole being an angel. He's just too grizzly to be an angel.

"How long are you going to stay in the clinic?" Keiichi asked,

"Not for long, I heard power in Okinomiya went out. I'm going down there to bring power back."

"Why not let repairmen or something fix it?" Shion asked,

"Because, when the Reapers were still running around they were the ones that powered a district down, and who knows what awaits me this time."

"Au...stop talking about Reapers it scares me." Hanyuu finally chimed in,

"Heeeyyy, where have you been?" I teased,

"I've been here all along..."

"Well, you've so quiet you were almost transparent."

"Au...your mean!"

"And your blushing..."

"Huh?"

Before she knew she was picked up by Rena, everyone laughed as they twirled around in the room. After a few more laughs, everyone left. While I waited for Cole I started eating the food Rena made and watched TV again. After I finished the last bite Cole appeared in the room.

"Any news on where Rina might be?" I asked,

"I've heard rumors: Two people were talking about a woman carrying a shotgun while being followed by men holding guns and wearing strange masks."

"Did they where they saw her?"

"One of them said they went inside an abanded building."

"Where is this building at?"

"They never said."

"Well, at least it's a start."

I got out of the bed and turned off the TV.

"I'm going to make a run for that substation."

"Be careful, we still don't know what your dealing with."

"Relax, angel boy I'll be fine."

"...Angel boy?"


	18. Chapter 14: Goddess of Ice

In the sewers,

I looked around expecting someone to start shooting at me. But, nothing came...it was dark, quiet, and smelled...I began to look for the substation. After what felt like twenty minutes of walking around, I finally saw the substation. But, there was no way to get to it. There were no pipes to climb on and at least four feet of water between here and there. I carefully checked the walls for anything to grab on. But no luck, the walls were too smooth and nothing hanging from them. Suddenly, footsteps throughout the area. I turned around and there stood a girl with long black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white hoodie with black pants and a small bag hanging from her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" I asked,

"Um...I saw a couple of...uh...strange looking people come down here...and uh...I chased after them..." She stuttered,

"What did these people look like?"

"Uh...two had gas masks and I think hazard suits...and a woman with pink hair..."

_Rina...but who are the other guys?_ I pondered to myself,

"Hey...you wouldn't happen to be...Kaminari no eiyu...would you?" She asked shyly,

"I guess...that's what everyone's calling me."

"I thought you looked familier! Your wider than the pictures I saw you in."

"...I'm not that fat..." I whined,

"Are you after those people too?"

"That's one of the reasons, but I have to get over there." I pointed to the area across from us,

"Why not just climb down and walk across?"

"I cant, water hurts me."

"Why?"

"I dont know, it just does."

"Hmm...I think I can help you." Without saying another word she walked past me and lifted her hands to where her palms were facing the water. I was amazed when I saw a very light blue glow form around her hands. Her hand then shot something cold out and she started to form a bridge made of...ice.

"Your a conduit!" I shouted,

"What's a conduit?" She asked while still building the bridge,

"A person that gain powers, and your one of them...just like me. How long have you had these powers?"

"I dont know...a while..."

"How long's a while?"

"A couple...months."

"Why didn't you help me when the Reapers were attacking?"

"Well...I still didn't know how to use them that well...so I didnt know how to use them..."

_Maybe, there's a connection between me and her..._I thought, _I wonder..._

"Do you remember how you got those powers?"

"...I dont want to talk about it." She stated bluntly,

"Why not?"

"...I just dont..."

"Huh...okay."

The glow from her hands disappeared, she turned around told me the bridge was ready. We both started to walk across the river of raw sewerage.

"You know, if you helped me defect the Reapers the people could've built a statue of you and called you 'The Goddess of Ice' or something."

"I know...but I dont think I would like all the attention."

"Oh! I never got your name."

"Oh...uh, my name is Yoshimi. What's yours?"

"_."

"That's a strange name for a god."

"Dont tell me you believe that crap."

"I dont, I saw you with those people. All the emotions on your face, your just as human as the rest of us."

"Haha yeah...Wait! Did you say you were stalking me?"

"Huh? I didn't say anything like that!" She said while stebbing back, "You just happened to be there and-" Before she finished, she fell off the edge and headed straight for the disgusting water below...until I grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Whoa, you be careful." I said,

She looked up and her face turned beet red. She pushed herself away from me.

"We should...keep movie..." She stattered,

We continued to cross the makeshift bridge until we reached our distination.

"Why'd you want to come here?" She asked,

"Because, these substations make me more powerful."

"Really?"

"Yeah, these things gave me a power I call 'Shock Grenade'."

"Cool! Do you think it'll work on me?"

"Uhhhh, I dont know...they send like...five hundred volts of electricity in body...and since I have electric based powers...it makes more powerful...I think."

"Oh...better not try it then."

"Alright, here we go..."

I insert my arms into the substation and a vision plays through my mind.

_A large group of Reapers are below me, I lift my arm and fire an energy ball at them. When the ball hits the ground, it explodes and everyone around it is electricited. Another vision starts, this time, I jump from a very high building. But, a blue/red aura forms around my hands and I glide softly on the ground._

I woke up on the ground and Yoshimi in my face,

"Are you alright! That thing was like...killing you or something! I thought you died!"

"Relax, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You weren't moving at all!"

"I'm fine, dont worry that usually happens."

"Okay..."

"Okay, now we need to bring back power to this part of the city."

I looked around and saw a pile of junk blocking the way, I lift my arm and fired an energy ball at the pile and it blow into pieces.

"This way!" I told my follower,

We walked for a while until we came across another dead end. This time we couldn't even see the bottom and there was platiform below, but it was too far to jump to.

"Maybe, theres another way we can take..." Yoshimi thought out loud,

"I got an idea! climb on my back."

"Okay..."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I jumped the large gap,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She screamed into my ear,

I bought energy to my hands and static formed allowing me to glide across. I land softly and allowed Yoshimi to slide off my back. She was shaking like a scared child.

"Dont...ever...do that again..." She said in between breaths,

"Whats wrong with you?"

"I'm terrified...of heights..."

"Oh, sorry."

I turned around and saw the giant machine that gives electricity to the city,

"Oh, we're here. You can wait for me on the surface, this wont take long."

"Alright."

A few minutes later.

I climbed back up to the surface and saw Yoshimi sitting on a bench nearby. Just when I was walking up to her, the lights to the distract turned on.

"You okay?" I asked her,

She stared at the ground, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Good! now that our sewer mission is over, do you want to hang out?"

"I cant...I have to go home soon..."

"Oh, well...want to hang out tomorrow?"

"Uh...sure." She smilied,

"Great! This is so cool I've never met another conduit before!"

"Shhhh! I dont want people to know I'm a conduit."

"Okay, sorry." I piped down, "Uh...see you here tomorrow at...two?"

"Sure."

"Okay...uh...see you tomorrow."

"Yeah...see ya." She waved goodbye and walked home,

I watched her leave until, I heard giggling behind me. I turned around and saw Shion.

"Who was that?" She asked,

"That was Yoshimi."

"Oh..." She smirked,

"Hey! we're not going out or anything! We just met! Why would you get I crazy idea like that?"

"I didn't...you did."

My entire turned red, "Uh...um...well...I...What are you doing here anyway?"

"I just got off work."

"Uh...How much did you hear us say?"

"Just the part you asked her out on a date."

"We're not going on a date!"

"Why are you being so defensive then?"

"I'm not!"

She laughed and walked past me, "I call it like I see it."

"I hate you sometimes."


	19. Chapter 15: War room

A couple of days passed since I've seen Yoshimi, after our planned "meet up" she said sh needed to be somewhere. She ran off so fast she was a blur. I cant help but wonder Where she had to go that was so important.

"_, it's your turn." Satoko snapped me out of my thoughts,

We were playing a board game, no one knew the rules so Mion made some up.

"Were you thinking about your girlfriend again?" Mion chuckled, I glared at her but that only made her smirk wider,

"I told you before, she's NOT my girlfriend, We've only met a few days ago."

"So it was love at first sight?"

"...Whatever." I said in annoyance and finish my turn,

I looked out the window and saw a man hold fish shaped food wrapped in a napkin.

"Do those guys ever leave you alone?" Keiichi asked,

"No, I cant even walk two steps without someout "offering" me something."

The man kept begging me to come out. Fed up I walk outside and accepted his donation and quickly went back inside. I set the food down and continued playing.

"Are you going to eat those?" Keiichi asked,

"No, knock yourself out."

After the game, I try to walk home but random people keep walking up to me and praising me. It was like this everywhere I go, calling me "Slayer of Reapers","God sent by Oyashiro" etc. I kept walking until they were done "pleasing" me.

"How do you deal with them?" Cole appeared and asked,

"I try to ingnore them. Did anything like this happen to you?"

"Yes, but they called me a 'superhero', never a god."

"Hmm, people here think having some sort of power makes you a god...must be a japanese thing."

"What?"

"Yea, even on animes this kind of thing happens. Like in Akira or Death Note. The main character were praised as gods even though they were using their power to kill, people still loved them."

"Sounds sick if you ask me."

"Haha, you dont know the half of it."

We continued our walk silently, enjoying the quiet while it lasts. Everything was peaceful until I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Yoshimi standing there looking at me with a shy expression.

"Hey, where have you been?" I asked,

"Um...I need your help. I saw those masked men..."

"Where?"

"Follow me."

Minutes passby as Yoshimi leads me somewhere. I look at her and noticed she was sweating and her hands were shaking.

"Are you okay?"

"...Well...I've actually fought one of them before..."

"And?"

"I lost...he was about to finish until a woman came, then he walked away and disappeared with the woman."

"What did the woman look like?"

"I didn't get a good look at her but she was wearing white robes."

_Shirori..._I thought to myself, _What is she planning?_

"They're over there." Yoshimi whispered,

The people outside wore dark brown trench coat and covered their faces with gas masks and diving helmets. They carried assault rifles in their hands and had grenades straped to their waist. Both of them were gurading an abanded warehouse.

"What's the plan Yoshi?" I whispered,

"...I'll fight the guy on the left, you fight the guy on the right."

"Got it."

I rushed toward my target, he spotted me almost instantly and fired his weapon. His partner readied his weapon but Yoshimi ran up to him and tackled him to the ground. I fired bolts at the man who was shooting me. Every shot I fired hit, but he was still standing. I fired a ball of energy at the man but he dodged it. I fired off a few bolts, but only one hit him. Then the ball I fired turned around and homed in on the man. When it hit, he was lunched forward and his body armor was falling apart. When the man landed I ran up to him and use my restricts before he could get up. I look over to where Yoshimi was, she had the man pinned to the wall with his hands and legs covered in ice.

"Nice work." I told her with a thumbs up,

"Thank you."

She apporched the door but someone from the other side. Another man with a gas mask looked at us then his comrades. He lowered his weapon and turned back to us. I was ready to shock the guy,but before I could a pink aura around grew and grew until the aura was shaped like him. I fired bolts at the head but it went through him. He kicked me into a nearby tree, Yoshimi threw a ball made of ice at the giant pink aura, it went through but it got his attention. The monster lifted his foot and was ready to stomp Yoshimi into the ground. I quickly got up and fired bolts all around his body to find his weakness. Every shot I fired just went right through him, until I noticed it the aura blinks red when a bolt hit the center where the man was floating. He looked over at me and walked over to me, he lifted both hands ready to smash me. When he brought his hands down, I rolled out of the way and fired more bolts at the center. The pink monster picked up the tree I was knocked into and swung it at me. I jumped back to afarid the attack but the force of the swing blew me on my back. The monster lifted the tree aboved his and swung downward. Yoshimi grabbed me and threw me back just in time. She created a sharp object made of ice and threw it towards the center. A scream echoed throughout the area and the pink monster disappered and the man at the center fell to the ground. Yoshimi walked up the man and pulled out the sharp object, the man on the ground didnt move at all. I walked up to Yoshimi who was looking over the dead body.

"Are you okay?" I asked,

"Yes." She bluntly said,

She walked toward the building the men were guarding,

"Come on, let's see whats inside." She said with a monotone,

"Uh...Okay."

We walked inside and found charts and some machines. Blueprints littered a table in the center of everything. While Yoshimi looked at the machines, I looked over the blueprints on the table. They consist of blueprints for turrets, body armor, missle lanuchers, robots, and land mines. I kept scanning through the blueprints until I saw one that caught my eye.

"The Ray Shpere." I muttered to myself,

I looked over the blueprint until Yoshimi called me over.

"Hey _, look at this."

I walk over to Yoshimi and followed her gaze to two maps with X's, circles, and lines all over it.

"This a map of Okinomiya right?"

"Yes, and the other one is a map of Hinamizawa. I think they're planning to setup turrets all around the city and the village."

"Why?"

"I dont know..."

"What do you think the robots are for?"

"Robots?"

"The robots I saw in the blueprints." I handed her the blueprint for the robots, She took some time to look over all the details.

"These robots have weapons built in them." She back at the maps, "It makes sense now...they're going to take over Okinomiya and set up patrols around Hinamizawa. They'll set up turrets all over the city to protect it from you and send robotic patrols to find you just in case you tryto hide in Hinamizawa."

"Why do they want the city so bad?"

"I think all they want is to kill you."

"But why take over the city?"

"Let me ask you something...do you have to recharge your powers by draining electricity?"

"Yea...sometimes."

"Thats why they want to take over the city. They'll cut off the power to the city to prevent you from recharging."

"But theres electricity in Hinamizawa too."

"Thats why there building robots, to find you and prevent you from hiding."

All of a sudden, I was hit and knocked to the ground.

"So, you made a full recovery? Good, I havent had my fill of kick your ass." Rina appeared,

Yoshimi threw a punch at Rina but she dodged the attack and planted her fist in Yoshimi's stomach. I got up quickly and fired a bolt at Rina who only dodged and disappeared in thin air.

"Damn." I said under my breath,

I look at every corner waiting for a strike. Yoshimi slowly stood up and readied herself as well. The warehouse was quiet, not even a mouse could be heard. I heard something fall behind me so I turned around and shot a bolt.

"_! behind you!"

I looked behind me and Rina's fist connected to my face and then she kicked me in my ribs and brought me to my knees. Then Yoshimi froze Rina's feet.

"Now! Attack her now!" She yelled,

"You bitch!" Rina screamed as she pulled out her shotgun,

I grab her arm and pushed the shotgun away just before it shot Yoshimi. I began punching Rina in the face, revenge for almost killing me. But in the middle of one of my punches something slapped me and sent me flying into a wall. I look back and Shiroi was standing there staring down at me.

"Thats enough Rina..." She said emtionlessly, "Retreat for now."

Shiroi and Rina start walking away, Yoshimi tried freezing Shiroi but all of Yoshimi's energy was being blocked by Shiroi by one hand. Yoshimi was stunned to see Shiroi's hand wasn't frozen. I stood up and blocked the door. Shiroi walked to me like I wasn't there.

"Move." She commanded,

"No."

Just as I said that Shiroi grabbed me by my shirt and flung to the wall I was first knocked into. I look up and both Shiroi and Rina were gone. Yoshimi walked up to me and offered me a hand. I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up.

"Man...what a day." I muttered,

"That woman in the robes is really powerful."

"Yea...Shiroi a pain in the ass alright."

"Um...do you know who that pinked haired girl was?"

"Yea, and I'll tell you all about it. But first let get out of here...I really dont want to fight a giant pink monster again."


	20. Chapter 16: Fate

"And that's the end of my story..." I said,

"...Wow...that's a lot to take in." Yoshimi said,

I had told Yoshimi everything that happened. The metal ball in the package, discovering my powers, and the Reaper's leader Sahsa. I left out a few details like I'm from the future and that I often see a ghost, I dont want her to think I've completely lost my mind. She looked down at her food she ordered. Time passed as I waited for a response, she sat silently, deep in her thoughts.

"Maybe you just dreamed the part where your package blew up."

"But I woke up with burn marks all over my body."

"Oh right..."

Yoshimi thought more as she stared out the window.

"Maybe Shiroi somehow transported you here."

"Why would she do that? She tried to kill me a few times."

"I dont think she wants to kill you, back at that warehouse she had a chance to kill you and me, she just walked away. I think she's using you for a much bigger plan."

"Like taking over the world or something?"

"Its possible." She shrugged,

"Aw isn't this cute." A voice said behind me,

"Shion?"

"Are you two on a date?" She teased,

"No! we're just talking...and eating...what are you doing here anyway?"

"My sister wanted to tell you that tomorrow the club is going to be at the toy store, there's a contest there or something."

"Alright, I'll be sure to be there. You should probably get back to work."

"I have some time to kill." She sat herself next to me, "So, have you guys kissed yet?"

"Shion..." I said through my gritted teeth,

"Hmm...who is this girl _?" Yoshimi asked,

"I'm Shion, I'm one of _'s friends."

"That title is hanging from a very thin line."

"Hey, you should meet _'s friends tomorrow at the toy store."

"I dont want to impose..."

"Dont worry about it, I'll call ahead to let everyone know your coming."

"Oh...ok , I guess I'll go then."

"Great! isnt this fantasic _?" Shion asked cheerfully,

I repiled with a very annoyed look on my face,

"Oh! it's time for me to get back to work. See you lovebirds later." With that she left,

I facepalmed myself for coming here. Out of all the places we could go, I had to pick here.

"Uh...did she think we were a couple?" Yoshimi asked,

"Yes...pretty silly huh?"

Her face turned red, "Yea...silly..."

We had left Angel Mort and the sun was going down. Yoshimi and I were walking on the sidewalk in silence.

"When did you first get your powers?" I decided to break the silence,

"A month before the Reapers showed up."

"You could've helped me fight them, why didn't you?"

"I was afarid that no matter what I did, no matter how many I fought, nothing would change. I kept my powers a secret and stayed inside my house most of the time. But one day I saw you fight a group of Reapers and win. I was amazed, but I also thought you would one day lose to the Reapers. When the Reapers disappeared I knew it was you who beat them. I was inspired to do the things you did with your powers, I wanted to be strong and courageous like you were. Then, on the day we met I saw those guys in masks go down into the sewer, and right there I decided that I wanted to be just like you."

"You could've done it without me. You just doubt yourself too much."

"Maybe your right..."

"I know I asked this before, but...How'd you get your powers?"

Yoshimi stopped in her tracks and gave me a serious look.

"...One night, I went the restaurant where my mom work. The lights were turned off and the door was unlocked, I felt a cold breeze in the back so I went to see if she was in the meat locker. But, when I looked...I saw my mom being cut open before my eyes. The man doing this to her was enjoying. I ran in with a butcher knife and attacked him. He threw me to the floor and stabbed me through my chest. I laid on the ground bleeding, my vision was getting blurry. I thought for sure I was going to die. The next thing I know, I froze the man who murdered my mother...and then..."

Yoshimi started to sweat and her hands became shaky,

"I picked up the knife...and I...and I..."

"You dont have to tell me anymore..."

She began to sob, and I put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. She pulled me into a hug and I patted her on the back.

The next day, there was a group of kids gathered at the toy store. They hudled around the window looking at the flyer. The flyer itself was in japanese, so I didnt understand what these children were excited about. After a few minutes of waiting, Rika, Satoko, and Hannyu appoarched the store on their bikes.

"Hello there _! No bad guys out today?" Rika cheerfully asked,

"No not today." I repiled, "Hey Rika, Why's there so many kids here?"

"Mion will explain when she gets here."

"Super..." I said bitterly,

"Stop whining, she'll be here soon." Satoko said, "By the way, when's your girlfriend coming?"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Yea right! Keiichi said he saw you two hugging last night."

"Well...uh...you see..."

Just then, Mion, Rena, and Keiichi rode up to the store on bikes.

"What's with the crowd?" Keiichi asked,

"There's a contest being held here and the winner takes 5,000 yen."

"5,000 YEN!" Keiichi yelled,

"And I bet _ wants to win to impress his girlfriend" Mion teased,

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Who's not your girlfriend?" Someone asked, I turned around and saw Yoshimi.

"...How long have you been standing there?"

"I just got here..."

Mion pushed me out of the way and stuck her hand out, "Hi, I'm Mion."

"Hey, my name's Yoshimi."

"So tell me, how long have you two been togather?"

"What?"

"Alright everyone! The game will begin in a few minutes come inside and get ready!" The owner shouted,

"I'll introduce you to everyone." Mion said,

Inside, Yoshimi was introduced to everyone. Each person teasing me and Yoshimi being a couple, even Hannyu was making fun of me. As time passed, I noticed Rika was sitting all by herself. I was going to talk to her but Keiichi was one step ahead of me.

"What's wrong Rika?" He asked,

"Nothings wrong." She faked a smile, "It's just...I cant have fun if I know the outcome..."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know everything about this day. I know where going to sit, what game we're going to play, and the winner."

"Really?"

She then explained where everyone was going to sit and at each table a different game will be played. She also explained each game were going to be played at each table.

"How do you know for sure this will happen?"

"It's destiny, everything is tied togather by fate."

When everyone was sitted and got the game they were playing, Keiichi was shocked to see all of Rika's predictions came true. He sat there for a few moments before laughing, Rika had a surprised look on her face.

"How silly to believe in something as fragile as fate." He said,

He then looked up at the shop owner, "Excuse me, but my friend here doesn't understand how play this game." He pointed at me, "Can we get a game thats easier to understand?"

"I guess there's no warm in that."

The owner swaps our game with something different. Rika still had a surprised look plastered on her face.

"Rika, us guys dont believe in fate. Isn't that right _?"

I responded with a quote, "Men are not prisoners of fate, but prisoners of their own minds."

"See? Even the guy with powers agrees with me."

Time passed and Mion called off the contest. She walked outside to her bike with Keiichi persueing after her.

"Hey! come back and finish what you started!" Keiichi shouted,

"I'm sorry, but I have to go to work."

The shop owner walked outside with a box in his hand, "Here you go kid, a complimentary prize."

Keiichi opened the box and won a doll,

"Aw, it's so cute!" Rena said,

"Hahaha, doesn't really suit you does it?" Mion joked,

"Whatever, here." He handed the doll to Mion,

"What? Why are you giving this to me?"

"This doll might not be your thing, but I know you want to be treated like a girl."

Mion looks at Rena,

"I dont mind you can keep it." Rena reassured,

"Uh...thank you..." Mion started to blush,

"Hahaha looks like aint so tough." I teased,

"Shut the hell up lightning rod or I'll kick your ass!" She threatened me,

"I'm sure you would you big softy."

Everyone laughed as we bickered. Mion left when she realised she was going to be late. Everyone was riding back to Hinamizawa on their bikes, Yoshimi and I are walking behind them.

"Your friends are really nice people." Yoshimi stated,

"You think?"

"Totally, I've only known them for a few minutes but they treat me like they've known me for years. By the way, where's Rika's sister?"

"Rika has a sister?"

"Yea, a twin."

"A twin sister? Did she tell you she had a sister?"

"No, I just remember talking to girl that looked like Rika."

"How do you know it wasnt Rika?"

"Because, she acted differently. She showed no emotion and wasn't very cheery like she was today."

Before I asked another question, I heard crash to the ground. I look over and saw three motorized bikes on their sides. Keiichi was on the ground when three people wearing black leather jackets walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar. I ran towards them as fast as I could. Rika walked up to one of the thugs and say something infuriated the goon grabbed Rika by her dress and lifted up his hand ready to punch. Just as he swung I grabbed his fist and used a small shockwave to push the guy away. He lost his grip on Rika as he stubbled back.

"Are you okay?" I asked,

"Yea, I'm fine."

I turned to the three men. One of them was still holding Keiichi. Each one glarred at me like they posed some threat to me. Two out of the three walked up to me, they towered over.

"So, you want to die as much as these assholes dont ya?" One of them said,

"We'll deal with you first then gut your friends like fish." The other said,

"You idiots just made the biggest mistake of your lives." I said darkly,

Just as I was about to attack them however a group of strange men grabbed the thugs by the shoulders. They dragged them to the allyway and threw them to the ground.

"Are you Miss Furude?" One of the men asked,

"Yea, I'm okay." She repiled,

"What were you thinking taunting him like that?" Satoko lectured,

"Sorry sir..."

"If you anything else Miss Furude just give us a call. We're certainly more relible than a 'hero'."

I took a step forward ready to punch out the bastard, but Yoshimi grabbed my arm and stopped me. We walked away from the group and after we were a few feet away I heard grunting and fists hitting faces. Just what those bastards deserve. After a while, Satoko left to get groceries, Rena and Keiichi went home, and Yoshimi had to be somewhere. So, Rika, Hannyu, and me were left.

"Hey Rika..." I began,

"Yes?" She asked cheerfully,

"Do you have a sister?"

"No, I'm an only child. Why do you ask?"

"Because, Yoshimi said she saw someone who looked just like you."

Rika was shocked for some reason and so was Hannyu.

"What's wrong?"

Rika looked down for minute and looked back up with a bright smile,

"Nothing!" She said,"Well, me and Hannyu should go now. I had fun today, I hope we can do it again soon."

"Well, there hasn't been any bad guys for a while so we can do it again real soon."

"Good! We'll see you tomorrow sir." She said as she rode off, "And it was nice seeing your girlfriend too!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" I shouted back, "Geez, where do they get these crazy ideas from?"

Just then a hand grabbed my shoudler, "Hey there hero."

I turned around to find Ooishi, "We need you for something."

"What is it?"

"I'll explain in the car."

"So what's this about?" I asked Ooishi,

"One of Irie's patients are missing."

"So..."

"This patients mentality unstable."

"What makes him mentality unstable?"

"Irie didnt say."

"Well...what does he look like?"

"He has blonde hair."

"Well, it should be easy then, I rarely see blondes in Okinomiya."

I open my car door and step out, "I'll climb nearby building for a bird's eye view." I said as I shut the door,

I walk towards a nearby building and climb it. I look at every street and sidewalk I could see. Then, I saw someone in a grey hoodie shaking like he was cold or scared. He started to turn his head in all directions. I jumped down and landed in front of him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him,

He was startled at first, but once he saw I was fine he calmed down a bit.

"Yes, I'm fine." He said quietly,

"Are you sure? Your acting a little odd." He didn't reply, "Is someone chasing you? I can get rid of them." I lifted my arm and showed him the electricity flowing through me. He backed away frightened. He started to run away from me, "Hey!" I grabbed his hoodie and his face was revealed. "Blonde hair..." He punched me in the face causing me to stagger back. "Damn..."

I chased after him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" He shouted from the top of his lungs,

He ran into a crowd of people, I entered the crowd as well to try and find him. I see him in front of me, I ran up and grabbed, but when the person turned around it turned out to be someone else. "Oh...sorry..." I look around again and couldn't find him. I looked all around the block and still couldn't find any trace of him.

"Where the hell did he go?" I say to myself,

"_?" A familier voice said,

"Shion?"

"What are you doing?"

"Chasing one of Irie's wacko patients. Did you see him? He's wearing a grey hoodie."

"Like him..." Shion pointed to the guy in the grey hoodie running into an ally,

I instantly ran after him. He was cornered, when he turned around he had a metal pipe.

"You don't want to do that..." I warned him,

"STAY BACK!" He shouted at me,

"You know I can shoot lightning out of my hands right?"

I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around and saw Shion. She seem surprised for some reason.

"Satoshi..." She muttered,

"Wait...HE'S Satoshi?"

"Shion..." He took a step forward,

"Back off! Your going back to Irie's clinic!"

"I cant I have to see if my sister's fine!"

"Your going back to the clinic!" I walked towards him and he swings the metal pipe at me. I was about to fire a bolt at Satoshi, but Shion grabbed my arm and redirected my shot.

"Don't hurt him." She pleaded, "If he calms down a little..."

"Shion, he's insane! I doubt we'll listen to us!"

"We can at least try!"

I pulled my arm back, regaining control over it. "I'm sorry but I'm going to take back to the clinic by force if I have to." Suddenly, I heard a click behind me. I turned and saw Shion pointing a gun at me.

"Put the gun down."

"I won't let you hurt Satoshi!"

"Shion, he tried to hit me with a metal pipe! Something's wrong with him!"

"I can talk to him, I can help him."

"But if he doesn't want your help he'll bash your brains in."

"We have to at least try."

**Karma Moment:**

**Shion can try to ****talk down**** Satoshi. But, he took a swing at me when I took a few steps forward. Maybe, I can just ****zap Satoshi**** and get it over with. But, it might cost the trust of one of my friends.**


	21. Talk Down

I looked at Shion then Satoshi, I wasn't sure talking to him would be the best idea. But if she knows him better than I do, so maybe she can get through to him.

"Okay, try talking to him. But if he attacks you I'm stepping in."

"Thank you." She said as she lowered her weapon,

"Stay away!" The blonde boy shirked,

"Satoshi, it's me Shion." She cooed,

"Why? Why are you with that monster Shion!"

"He's not a monster. He's a friend, he won't hurt you." She continued to slowly walk towards him, "You can trust him."

"But...he's going to destroy the village! Kill everyone! Kill you and Satoko!"

Shion stopped in her tracks, "Who told you that?"

"The woman...that freed me...she showed me visions...and in those visions a single person murdered every person in Hinamizawa...and burned it to the ground" His voiced cracked with emotion, "I saw him...tear you away from Satoko and kill you. Then, he started torturing my sister...He's a heartless monster and must be killed!"

"If he really was a monster you and I would be dead by now." Shion kept getting closer to him until see was close enough to embrace, "Your safe now..."

Satoshi said nothing, I raised his hand and started to scratch his neck. He scratched until blood was drawn.

"Shion!" I yelled,

She looked at Satoshi and saw him cutting his throat. She grabbed his hands to get him to stop, but he pushed her away. Suddenly, someone ran past me and tackled Satoshi to the ground. The person pulled out a syringe and injected it into Satoshi's neck.

"Shi...Shion..." The boy whispered before he was unconscious,

A few other people in lab coats ran in, grabbed Satoshi, and carried him to van that was parked behind me.

"Hey! What the hell is going on?" Shion demaned, "Where are you taking him?"

Irie stuck his head, "Get in, I'll explain at the clinic."

Without a second thought Shion hopped into the van. I jumped into the van after they had Satoshi sercured. After the doors shut, the van off. It's quiet for a few minutes, until Shion spoke up.

"Thank you." She whispered,

"For what?"

She didn't reply and it was for the rest of the way. When we arrived at the clinic I decided to wait outside think about what Satoshi said about me.

_In those visions a single person murdered every person in Hinamizawa...and burned it to the ground_

What are these visions? Are they of the future? I'm I really going to destroy Hinamizawa? Why would I destroy Hinamizawa in the first place?

"So many questions and no answers." I said to myself,

A few minutes later Shion walked out of the clinic, "What'd he say?" I asked,

"Satoshi has a deadly disease, and he needs to stay here until he can make a cure." She stared at the ground,

"How long will it take?"

She looked up at me "He says it could take a few years."

"Uh...What do you think of Satoshi's vision?"

"I'm not sure, maybe he just had a bad dream...I mean if you were in my dreams I'd consider it a nightmare too." She said with a smile,

"Hey!" She giggled at the sight of me getting upset, "Relax I'm only kidding."

I sighed, "Geez, what a day..."

"Oh! And Irie to keep this a secret."

"Alright, I wont tell a soul." I said as I gave her a thumbs up,

"Good, because if you told anyone I'd kill you." She joked,

"Ready to go Shion?" Irie asked as he walked out of the clinic,

"Just a second."

"Irie's taking you home?"

"Yes, he is. Anyway I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Why are you willing to risk your life for us?"

"Because your my friends."

"That cant be it...there has to be more to it."

"Well...where I lived gangs and madmen owned the streets. You had to wear a flask jacket just to walk outside. Around every corner there were drug addicts, murderers, rapists...and most of the cops took bribe money from the mafia. I hated living there, everyday someone loses their life...some of those people were my closest friends."

"...I'm sorry." Shion said, "I should've never brought it up."

I didn't respone, I really did hate it there. That corrupt part of the city took away everything from me. When I first arrived here, I didn't care much about Hinamizawa, and I fought the Reapers because it was kinda fun. But, as time passed I wanted to protect these people, my friends. I didn't want the Reapers, Shiroi, or anyone else to take away a persons happiness. I was blessed with these powers to keep Hinamizawa safe and thats what I'm going to do.

"I have to go now, see you tomorrow _!"

"See ya Shion!"

It was starting to get dark so I decided to head home. I walked up to the van and opened the door, but before I could crawl in I heard a humming noise come from behind me. I look over my shoulder and see nothing. I ignored it and tried to crawl into the van but before I could get my whole body in something hard hits the back of shoe. I look down to find the object was a greande. The blast set flying head first into the front windshield.

"Gah! It's a good thing I'm super human otherwise that might have killed me."

I sat up holding my head and looked around to see who threw the greande. Another greande was thrown at me this time it was inside the van. I quickly kicked the drivers side door open and jumped out. The van exploded shortly after, cotton from the stuffed bears inside flew everywhere. I looked around for the source of the humming noise. I noticed a shummer in my field of vision and shot a bolt at it. Whatever it was it exploded, I walked up to it to get a closer look. The thing looked like the patrol robots back at the warehouse. I look at my van and saw it was blown in half.

"Great..."

I walked to Rika's and Satoko's house in hopes of spending the night there. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. It didn't take long for Satoko to answer the door.

"Uh...hey _."

"Um...this might be a werid thing to ask but...can I stay here for a few nights?"

"Whats wrong with Rena's secret hideout?"

"Well...it kinda...blew up."

"WHAT!"

"Relax! Relax, I'll explain everything in the mourning but right now I'm really tired."

"...You can have the room upstairs."

Satoko showed me to the empty room upstairs and handed me a spear blanket. I laid down on the floor and tried my best to go to sleep. The floor was hard which made it uncomfortable to lay on. I tossed and turned until I was comfortable, then I slowly drifted to sleep.

I miss the van already.


	22. Zap Satoshi

I look at both Shion and Satoshi, I was ready to fire a bolt at Satoshi, but Shion has a gun at my back. I looked back at Shion, "Put down the gun." I ordered,

"Not until I talk to Satoshi."

"Dont you get it? He's gone mad if you get near him you'll smash your skull open! I'm sorry but I have to do this."

Shion aimed gun at my head I ducked to avoid the bullet. Then, I smacked the gun out her hand. I spun around and shot a bolt at Satoshi's head. Satoshi fell down to the ground, Shion ran up to his motionless body pleading him to wake up. Tears flowed from her eyes as she looked upon the boys body.

"It's better this way. He wa-"

"SHUT UP!" Shion yelled, she looked at me and glared, "I dont want to hear it. You took away a person I loved...I could've helped him..."

"I had to do this...he was mad, he could've hurt someone."

"...Let me tell you something...you _have_ to hurt Satoko or my friends, I swear I will kill you." She said before putting her head down, "Get out of here! I never want to see your face again 'hero'."

I walked of the alley and the girl to grief. Ungrateful, I try to save her live and she threatens to kill me. Maybe I should of let Satoshi beat her to death. I was so angry I barely noticed that someone grabbed my arm.

"Hey." Takano greeted,

"Leave me alone Takano..."

"Aw, thats no way to treat a friend. I just want to talk."

"About?"

"Follow me."

I followed her into yet another alley, in it were a group of people surrounding one man.

"I'm telling you...he's a monster, he will stop at nothing to be rid of us." said the man being surrounded,

"Kaminari no eiyu defected the Reapers so we would live in peace, he is a savior, and yet claim him to be a destroyer." One of the men in the group said,

"The Reapers are the destroyers not Kaminari no eiyu our protecter." The woman from the crowd spoke up,

"Then why is your family gone Kadae? If Kaminari no eiyu really is our protecter he would have cured their sickness." (Only applies if you brought back the tar instead of the cure)

The woman named Kadae was silent. "Don't you see? He only wants to rule over us. He doesn't care what happens to us."

"ENOUGH!" another man shouted, "Kaminari no eiyu was sent to us from Oyashiro, I will not have you cursing their names."

"He was sent from Oyashiro to rule over us! If we don't do something he will surely kill us all!"

Suddenly, the crowd grabbed hold of the lone man while a woman pulled out a knife. "What are they doing?" I asked,

"Watch..." Takano whispered,

"Since you will not praise our gods for protecting us...we will make you into a sacrifice to Oyashiro and Kaminari no eiyu."

"Their going to kill him!"

"Shh."

The woman lifed the knife over her and smilied as it penitraded through the man's chest. She stabbed the man several times, his scream echoed throughout the alley. After the screaming stopped, everything was quiet. The crowd stood there staring at the dead body of the man they were argueing with.

"Hehehe..." Suddenly, the woman threw her head back and laughed, "HAHAHAHA! YOU SEE YOU OLD FOOL! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO ALL NON BELIEVERS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I ran out of the alley, the woman's laughter can still be heard even from across the street. Takano patted me on the shoulder.

"Why did you want me to see that?" I asked,

"To show you the people you've been protecting. These people are sick minded, they will kill anyone who doesn't believe the same things they do."

"What should I do?"

"Simple, you what to keep your friends save? Then help me with my work and we could rid Hinamizawa from these psyhcopaths."

"What do you need help with?"

"After the cotton drifting festival I need you to find Rika Furude and bring her to the Furude Shirne."

"Rika? Why her?"

"Rika Furude is the queen carrier."

"Queen carrier?".

"Yes, she is the reason the residents at Hinamizawa are not at killing one another. Her body emits a pheromone that prevents an outbreak of the syndrome from occuring."

"But before you said if a person is stressed they would have an outbreak."

"Thats true, even if you are near the queen carrier, stress can still cause an outbreak."

"So...your plan is to protect Rika while I get rid of the psyhcopaths?"

"No, my plan is to kill Rika."

"Kill her! But she's my friend! Besides wouldn't everyone in Hinamizawa have an outbreak?"

"Everyone is evil in Hinamizawa. Even your friends."

"They are not!"

"Really? How much do you know about them? Did you Rena actually attacked other people in her old school? Did you know Keiichi shot a girl in the eye with a BB gun just because she passed by him? Did you know Mion was directly and indirectly involved with the dam war?"

"Your lying! They would never do those things!"

"How can you be so sure? Did Rena and Keiichi talk about their lives before they came to Hinamizawa? Did Mion ever talk about being the next head of the Sonozaki family?"

"N-No..."

"Then they are just as bad as everyone else."

I looked away from Takano, I couldn't believe what I was hearing,

"The cotten drifting festival is only a few days away. Tell me what you plan to do by then."

Takano walked away, when she left my eye sight I headed home.

"Geez, why cant anything ever be easy?" I muttered to myself,

I walked up to the van and opened the door, but before I could crawl in I heard a humming noise come from behind me. I look over my shoulder and see nothing. I ignored it and tried to crawl into the van but before I could get my whole body in something hard hits the back of shoe. I look down to find the object was a greande. The blast set flying head first into the front windshield.

"Gah! It's a good thing I'm super human otherwise that might have killed me."

I sat up holding my head and looked around to see who threw the greande. Another greande was thrown at me this time it was inside the van. I quickly kicked the drivers side door open and jumped out. The van exploded shortly after, cotton from the stuffed bears inside flew everywhere. I looked around for the source of the humming noise. I noticed a shummer in my field of vision and shot a bolt at it. Whatever it was it exploded, I walked up to it to get a closer look. The thing looked like the patrol robots back at the warehouse. I look at my van and saw it was blown in half.

"Great..."

I walked to Rika's and Satoko's house in hopes of spending the night there. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. It didn't take long for Satoko to answer the door.

"Uh...hey _."

"Um...this might be a werid thing to ask but...can I stay here for a few nights?"

"Whats wrong with Rena's secret hideout?"

"Well...it kinda...blew up."

"WHAT!"

"Relax! Relax, I'll explain everything in the mourning but right now I'm really tired."

"...You can have the room upstairs."

Satoko showed me to the empty room upstairs and handed me a spear blanket. I laid down on the floor and tried my best to go to sleep. The floor was hard which made it uncomfortable to lay on. I tossed and turned until I was comfortable, then I slowly drifted to sleep.

I miss the van already.


	23. Chapter 17: Hostile Takeover

_The room around me was murking grey with bright blue crystals floating in mid air. Looking closely at crystals, I can vaguely make out faces and images of building,forests,etc. I walk around the room trying to find a way out, but the darkness seems to go on forever._

_"How the hell do I get out of here?" I asked myself,_

_Just as I said that I see a silhouette of a person. I ran towards them hoping they knew a way out._

_"Hey! can you tell me how to get out of here?"_

_The person turned around revealing blue hair, violent eyes, and a face that was exactly like Rika's._

_"Rika?"_

_The stranger narrowed her eyes at me. "...Sorry, but I am not Rika Furdue." She said, "My name is Frederica Bernkastel."_

_I couldn't get over the fact that this girl looked exactly like Rika. Maybe this is her twin Yoshimi was talking about before? "Um...Are you Rika's twin sister?"_

_"Rika and I are not sisters, but we are related in a way." She said as she began floating in mid air as if there was a chair behind her the whole time. "By your question, I suspect the conduit girl has told you about me."_

_"Yes, she has..."_

_"Then no doubt you have alot of questions?"_

_"I have a few...if you dont mind..." This girl made me uncomfortable. She talked like she was a boss of a huge corporation that controlled what went on in the world. It was almost like she had an aura of dread around her._

_"Well then whats your first question?"_

_"Well...Yoshimi said you appeared when her mother was being killed...what happened exactly?"_

_"I gave what she wanted most at the moment, revenge."_

_"Did you make her kill that guy?"_

_"No, I gave her the means to end the mans life, I gave her powers."_

_"YOU gave her powers?"_

_"Yes." she stated, "I gave her the ice abilities."_

_"How? Are you a conduit too?"_

_"No child, I am simply a witch." I ignored the fact she called me "child" even though she looks younger than me._

_"Wait...How do you know about conduits?"_

_"I know plenty of things, I know about Cole, I know about Shiroi, I even know of the choices you'll have to make in the near future..." she smirked, "I wonder which path you'll choose?"_

_Her smile sent chills down my spine, "Choices?"_

_"Yes, I cant wait to see what you'll THIS time..."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You'll find out soon enough."_

_I've had enough, this girl is was creeping me out, "So...How do I get out of...where ever we are?"_

_"I will send you back into the real world, even I dont know how you got here."_

_"Oh...okay, send me back."_

_She stood on her feet and walked towards me, "Before I do that, I must give you a warning." She grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me down, "One of your friends will be one of your greatest enemies ." She whispered,_

_"What? Who? Who's my enemey?"_

_Before she answered everything went black, even my body disappeared, suddenly a bright light explodes in my vision._

"OH GOD!" I yelped as I jumped out of the covers, I look around to find I was back at the empty room I fell asleep in.

"Bad dream?" A gruff voice echoed,

"Cole? Where the hell have you been?"

"I've been around the city gathering information."

"...And?"

"You should probably go downstairs." Was the last thing Cole said before disappering,

I did just that, walking down the stairs I heard someone talking. I walked into the living and saw Satoko, Rika, and Hanyuu watching the news. If I understood japanese I'd probably understand what was going on.

"What's happening?"

"Bad men are at Okinomiya. They're hurting people and making guns on top of buildings." Rika informed,

The news reporter then showed acrhive footage of masked men on top of rooftops and patrolling buildings. There were soilders on almost every street, it was like they started a war over night.

"Aren't you going to do anything about this?" Satoko asked,

"Of course I am, These bastards almost killed me if they want a fight, well they have one now."

"Go _! Go _!" Rika cheered, I couldn't help but smile at how cute she was.

"I guess I should get ready to zap some bad guys." Just as I said that a knock came from the door,

"I'll get it!" Rika said playfuly as she dashed for the door,

I walked to the front door to get my shoes, I also saw person outside the door. He was a man most likely in his late twenty's, he seemed delighted to see Rika for some reason.

"AKASAKA!" Rika shouted, she then hugged the man's legs,

Satoko and Hannyu walked up beside me, "Do you know this guy Rika?"

The blue haired girl nodded her head, "He visited Hinamizawa a long time ago and I gave him a tour, we've been friends ever since."

"It was also the time you saved my wife's life." He said, "I owe you my life Rika."

Rika blushed a little, "Mii, it was the right thing to do...I dont want to see Akasaka sad."

The man named Akasaka laughed at the girl's sudden shyness. He took his eyes off me and looked at me , Satoko, and Hanyuu. "Oh, hello, I dont think we met. I'm Akasaka." He put his hand out for Satoko to shake.

"My name's Satoko, I'm Rika's best friend!" She said as she shook his hand,

"Nice to meet you Satoko." He stepped to the side to face Hannyu, "And your name miss?"

"My name's Hanyuu, I'm Rika's cousion." she said without her usual shyness,

"Oh? I didn't know you had a cousion Rika." Rika just smiled and shrugged,

"And you are?" He stood in front of me,

"I'm _ _." I said as I shook his hand,

"So _your_ the one I've been hearing so much about."

I gave him a confused look, "You've heard of me?"

"The police station talked about a young man that can manipulate electricity take down a biker gang that came into Okinomiya causing trobule. Naturally, I thought the young man they were talking about was just a urban legend, so I went to Ooishi and asked about it. He said that it was all true, he even said you single handly wiped out a gang called the Reapers."

"It's true Akasaka! _ beat the Reapers by himself!" Rika continued to cheer,

"So...you really can manipulate electricity?"

I lifted my arm and electricity glowed around it, "Yes I can." I smirked,

Akasaka looked at my arm amazed, "Woah..."

"So anyways..." I started as I let my arm fall back to my side and the electricity disappeared, "Everything you heard about me is probably true...but I'm NOT a cross dresser! That was all because I lost some stupid game."

"Hohohoho! I didn't know _ was such a sore loser!" Satoko taunted,

"...Shut up..."

"What about the biker gang I heard they came a day after the Reapers disappeared and left the same day, How did you get rid of them so quickly?"

"Ah yes, the biker gang knowen as Doro Buta..."

_flashback_

_Angel Mort was crowded with burly men in black leather jackets with an insigna of a demonic pig on the back. The restaurant was full smoke and the outside had a few bikers talking amoungest themselves around their bikes._

_"Have you decided on what you want..." The waitress timidly took out her notepad to write down their order,_

_"You look pretty sexy baby, when do you get off?" The man ignored her question,_

_"Um...please just give me your order..."_

_"Why so shy?" He ignored her again and rubbed her arm, The waitress pushed his hand away,_

_"Dont touch me!" She screamed at him,_

_The man stood up and seized the young woman's arm, "You got quite a mouth on you." He grinned as he pulled out a pocket knife and put it up to her neck as he groped the girl._

_"There in here." Shion pointed to Angel Mort,_

_I walked up to the front door only to have a beefy biker step in front of me, "This club's for big boys only little man. But, if you let me take your girl to the back ally I'll let you pass." He eyed Shion who was right behind me, "Of course, after that she'll 'entertain' the other boys and then she'-"_

_I wasted not another second on the perverted man, I used shockwave to break down the door behind him before he could even finish his sentence, Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked to see what had happened. The biker taking advantage of the helpless waitess threw her aside and walked towards me._

_"Do you know who your messing with kid?" He asked not even hiding all the anger he was feeling,_

_"Yea, a couple of nobodies that need to leave town."_

_"You bas-" The biker was stopped by my fist into his face, he was knocked out cold by a single punch, I cracked my knuckles waiting for the next idiot to go up againest me. Suddenly, every biker stood up from their chair and charged at me. I ducked and weaved as I took down one after another, eventually, Angel Mort had wounded bikers rolling around the floor some one tried to get up but was kicked right back down by a waitress._

_"Now get out of my town!" I demanded,_

_Every biker shot up and bolted for there bikes and quickly drove out of town, The restaurant eurpted in cheers and praises. The timid waitress walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek. The rest of the day was spent partying at Angel Mort._

"Wow, what a heroic tale..." Akasaka stared at me in amazment,

"Yup, no one will harm Hinamizawa as long as I'm here!" I put my hands on my hips and raised my head high as if I was Superman,

"Um...thats not what really happened..." Hanyuu said,

"What?" Akasaka had a confused expression on his face as he kneeled to meet Hanyuu's eyes,

"That's not what happened...it went like this."

_ yet another flashback_

_"Hey! Hurry up with those drinks!" Mion ordered,_

_I walked out of the kicthen wearing an Angel Mort waitress outfit and handed over their drinks, "...Here." I grumbled,_

_"Watch it! I didn't order it with a side of attitude."_

_"...whatever"_

_"Can I have refill?" Rena asked sweetly,_

_I snatched the glass out of hand, "Coming right up...ma'am" Shion walked up to me and pinched my cheeks so it would look like I was smiling,_

_"Don't forget to smile! We don't want the customers to feel unwelcome do we?"_

_"...No boss." Shion let go of my cheeks and took a few customers orders,_

_Keiichi was also in the kicthen wearing the same uniform, he was putting Hanyuu's dessert on a tray._

_"I cant believe this I saved an entire city from the Reapers yesterday and how do they repay me? By dressing me up as a waitress and having me serve drinks to them...unbelieveable."_

_"Well you wouldn't be here if we didn't lose." Keiichi said,_

_"Hey! It wasn't my fault we lost!" I yelled at him as I refilled Rena's drink,_

_"Whatever man, I got to get these to Hannyu."_

_I look out in the dining area and saw a group of bikers that always whistle at the waitress's and harass them. I saw one of the men talking to a waitress, after he was done speaking the woman slapped him across the face and left him with a very annonyed expression plastered on her face. When I realised Rena's glass was full I left the kicthen to give it to her._

_"...Here you go, ma'am." I quickly faked a smile and tried to said polite,_

_"Thank you!" Rena smiled back,_

_"Hey _, Can you get that table over there?" she pointed to table with two guys in the corner,_

_I nodded my head slowly,_

_"Thanks!"_

_I walked over to the table with a couple of menu in my hands. I walked past the biker table but stopped when I felt someone slapping my butt._

_"You have a nice ass babe." The man said,_

_I turned around enraged, I wont take this crap anymore!_

_"Your not-" Before he could finish his sentence, I used shockwave to launch the pervs out the window, I fired a few bolts at their feet. They danced around the sidewalk before they got on their bikes and drove out of Okinomiya. I turned around trying to calm down, I look at my friends table. They were trying their best to surpress laughter, but to no anvil. Everyone including Keiichi and Shion burst into laughter like a mad hyenna. I felt my face turn red as an apple. The rest of the day was filled with jokes about me._

After Hannyu was done telling Akasaka what really happened he started laughing. My face turned beet red just like that very same day.

"I got rid of them didn't I!"

"But the only reason you got rid of them was because that guy patted your butt." Hannyu giggled, "You reacted like a girl! Hahaha!"

"Well, what would _you_ do if some guy randomly patted your butt?"

"Um..._." Rika interrupted the argument for a brief moment, "Aren't you going to stop the bad guys?"

At first I had no idea what she was talking about but then I remembered there was some crysis happening in Okinomiya, "Oh yea! I got to stop those guys before they blow up a building or something."

"What's going on?" asked Akasaka,

"Mii, I'll explain it to you Akasaka."

I left Rika's house and climbed up the power line and rode to Okinomiya. However, halfway to Okinomiya I heard the same humming noise I heard last night. I turn my head in all directions trying to find the source. Instead, I caught the sight of a grenade being thrown toward me. I slapped it away from me and it exploded in a nearby cluster of trees. I look around my surroundings again until I found a shimmer in the enviroment. I shot a few bolts at it to destroy the robot only to have two more take it's place. The two robots flow in different directions. I took out the one that flow close to my right side. I turned around to fire a bolt to the other one only to see a grenade near my face.

"Oh shi-" I was cut off by the explostion, I was now diving head first into the ground. I flipped my body around so I would land on my feet. The robot followed me and chucked another grenade. I quickly rolled out of the way and fired a few bolts at it. The robot began to flicker into its camo, but I wasn't going to let it. I finished it off with another bolt and it dropped to the ground defected. I walked away from the bot and climbed up to the powerlines. When I got up there however I found the powerline had snapped by the force of the grenade. I sighed, "Great..." I muttered, I climbed back down and began walking the rest of the way.

Upon entering Okinomiya, soilders in gas masks surround all roads entering into the city. _How the hell am I going to get in?_ I look to find a way around the road blocks. I climb on the building close to me, half way to the top I look down to the streets. Piles of dead bodies were scattered across the sidewalks, Policemen trying they're best to fight off the super powered soliders, and innocent people getting beat for whatever reason. I notice there was a large number of troops all around the city. _ I cant take on all these guys myself...I need to find Yoshimi._ I explore all around the city in search of the ice conduit. I avoided detaction from the army the best I could. Half an hour later, I finally find find being surround by soliders. I quickly jump down and take all of them out before they drew unwanted attention.

"_!" Yoshimi cried running up and hugging me, "Thank god your here!"

_Ah jeez...maybe asking her for help wasn't such a hot idea..._ I gave her a stern look, "Why didn't you use your powers?"

"Well...there was so many of them and...I knew I couldn't take these guys on my own."

"Oh? Looks like we need to help eachother out then."

"Huh?"

"Look Yoshimi, I cant take all these guys on my own either. I need your help to stop this take over." She gave me a nervous look and bit her thumb, "C'mon Yoshi! I know we can beat these guys if we work togather!" I reassured her,

"Okay..." She tried her best to look confident, "Lets do it."

"Alright! You'll see! We'll beat them! Because _ and Yoshimi are unstoppable heroes of justice!" I puffed out my chest and posed as Superman again,

She laughed at the sight of me acting like a comic book superhero, " Okay, 'Electric Man' let's go." I smiled at her joke,

Before we even moved an inch, an entire squad of gas mask soliders swarmed around us with there guns pointed directly at us. Yoshimi and I stared at eachother until one solider walked up to me a shoved a gun at my back, I wasted no time to kick his ass. I spun around and shoot a bolt in between his eyes. He fell to the ground dead...or unconscious...I really didn't care. Yoshimi spun around and summoned ice around all the soliders in front of her. I continued to zap every enemy in my path, I used every power in my aresenl. Shockwave, Megawatt Hammer, and Shock Grenade. _They didn't even stand a chance_ I thought to my self as I stood over the bodies of my fallen enemies. Suddenly, I hear someone running behind me I turned around and saw a solider with a knife ready to stab me, before I could react a large block of ice zoomed past my head and hitting the would be conduit killer square in the face. "Wow, Thanks!" I shouted to my savouir, she turned around and gave me a cute smile. I continued to fight off the soliders that seemed to multiply by the minute. As I was fighting however, I noticed from the corner of my eye that a turrent on top of building was pointing straight at us. I ran towards Yoshimi and scooped her up in my arms.

"AHH! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" She begged as she punched and slapped me,

"YOSHI! ITS ME!"

"Oh...sorry."

I look over my shoulder to see if the turrent had started firing yet, it hasn't. I look forward confident that we got away from a battle that we would most likely have lost. However, a sixteen wheeler drove in front of us with a turrent attached to the back.

"Oh crap..."

The turrent was reving up, I look all around to find a way to escape. I noticed below me was a manhole. With a flick of the wrist I used shockwave to open the entrace to the sewers and jumped in just has the turrent began firing.

"Phew..." I said in relieve, "Thank god for sewers, now...where's the substation?"

"Um..._? Can you put me down?"

"Oh...yea sure..." I couldn't help but feel embarresed,

"Thank you, so why are you trying find another sunstation?"

"I'm going to gain a new power. Hopfully one that can take out a large group of enemies and can destroy that truck with the turrent." I replied as I scanned the sewers, "Lets try this way."

After a few minutes of exploring the sewers we finally find it, "Alright, here we go..." I jumped in between the electric circet, and I felt my power grow every with every watt entering my body.

_vision_

_I ran in front of a turrent but before it opened fired on me, I summoned a shield made of electricity. The bullets connected with the shield and each time the shield was hit, my energy restored some._

_Then, I was cornered by the turrent truck and what seemed like fourty soliders with their guns ready. I smirked as I brought down a lightning strom and destroyed everything in my path._

I slowly got off the ground, Yoshimi ran up to me and helped me up, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I said,

"What's your new power?" She tilted her head,

"Something that can bring down every solider trying to take over Okinomiya." I grinned,


	24. Chapter 18: Hostile Takeover Part 2

Yoshimi helped me to my feet, I was eager to test out my new power. I stood upright and activited the new "Lightning Strike" power. I felt some sort of energy come towards but stopped somewhere above me. The sewers started to shake as if an earthquake had started. I put my hands to my side, stopping the lightning strike.

"I guess I need to be outside for it to work." I said under my breath,

"Um..._..." Yoshimi whispered, pointing behind us. A group of gas masked rifle men had come down into the sewers to find us. As soon as they spotted us they opened fired, I acted quickly and stood in front of Yoshimi and conjured the shield I saw in my vision. When the firing ceased I zapped the nearest gunman, the bolt that hit suddenly spread out and zapped the others. In one quick instant, all the soilders fell to the ground...or sewerage.

"Woah..." Was all that came out of my mouth,

"How many more do you think are left?"

"If we're lucky just a few more."

Yoshimi and I were about to exit the sewers but was stopped by the grunts of the men I just shocked,

"Wait, these guys are still alive. What if they get up and start shooting at us again?"

I walked up to the soilders and held each of them in place with 'arc restrints', "There they wont be bothering us anymore."

We made our way out of the sewers and back into the battlefield,

I lift the metal led just enough for me to scan the area, when there was no one in sight opened the manhole all the way and climbed out.

"Come on, the coast is clear." I whispered, as soon as Yoshimi climbed out I heard a feimine voice cry out,

"Hau..."

The voice sounded familier to me somehow, "Yoshi...do you think that's...no no no, why would she be all the way out here?" I traced the voice back to it's source to be safe, I eventully came upon a large group of soliders guarding a cage with people inside. I observed the cage to find the person I thought it belonged to. To my dismay, it was. "Rena?" She looked in the corner of her eye and instantly felt happy,

"_!" She exclaimed, alerting the guards of my presentce,

"Rena!" I whined,

They began to open fire on me and Yoshimi, I used my shield to defend myself againest the bullets. One of the guards noticed how bullets aren't going throw the shield, so he dropped his weapon and picked up a rocket launcher seemingly out of nowhere.

"Hope this thing can block rockets as well..." I silently prayed to myself,

I planted my feet to the ground like a football player was charging at me. When the rocket fired Yoshimi ran for cover that she knew would protect her from the rocket. I began thinking about rather to run or let the rocket hit me, as the rocket came closer to me the more undecided I became until the rocket finally connected with my shield. The rocket was blocked, but my shield broke and I was pushed back by the force of the explostion. My vision became blurry and my limbs were weak. I looked up and saw the guards readying their guns for the finishing job. _Is this it? Is this how it's all going to end?_ I closed my eyes waiting for the final shot. I faintly heard something clicking to the side of me, but I didn't bother to open my eyes to check what it was. I felt something pressed up againest my chest, _This is it..._ I heard a click and felt a very sharp pain in my chest. I eyes flew open as the pain speard across my body. Somehow, my vision was clear, my hearing was normal, and my limbs were no longer weak. I sat up and saw Yoshimi used a tazer to revive me and she made a wall of ice to protect us from the guards.

"Wow, thats the second time you saved my life. Thanks!" I gave her a thumbs up,

Suddenly, the wall shattered as more and more soilders with rocket lanuchers joined their comrades. Even the turrent truck from before parked behind them all. _Now might be a good time to bring down a 'lightning strike' _I smirked, I rose my hands up and swung them down, causing lightning to fry all the enemies in front of me. The turrent truck exploded as electricity coarsed through its metal shell. I stopped the lightning strom as soon as every solider was fryed. I ran up to my friend's cage and electricfied the lock to force it open. When it opened Rena hugged me tightly,

"Hau, Rena knew you'd come you'd come." She chanted,

"Hey, I'm a hero right? It's what I do." I patted her head,

"What about me?" Yoshimi asked slightly jealous I was getting all the praise,

"Well, I can always use a sidekick."

"Your a jerk!" Yoshimi said as she punched my arm,

"Alright alright, how does partner in justice sound?"

"That's a little better..."

We were so absorbed in our conversation, we didn't notice the other captives escape from their holding cell. Nor did we notice a pink haired woman standing just a few feet away from us.

"Tch, even armed soliders couldn't take you down. Jeez, if you want something done right..." She pulled out her sawed off shotgun,

"Rena, find someplace safe." I told my friend who was standing behind me,

When I heard her run off, I stored my power into my arms ready to zap Rina before she even moves.

"Hahaha, it's funny how these people still treat you like a god despite the fact I almost killed you the first time we met."

"Why are you working for these guys?"

"Who? The First Sons? I'm working for them because their leader promised me that if I follow her orders, she'll help me get revenge on you. Revenge for what you did to Tennpi." Her expression darkened,

"I'm not the one who killed him! I handed him over to the police!"

"LIAR!" Her scream echoed throughout the empty city, "Who else could've done it! Shiroi gave him powers as well! No one else could have killed him execpt you! YOU KILLED HIM!"

"You idiot! Dont you see? Shiroi is the one who killed him! She must've given him powers to kill me and when he failed she had him executed! She's hiding behind a lie so you'll kill me!"

"I will not hear another one of your LIES!" In an instant she vanished, I brought my arms ready to fire bolts when she reappears. For a while nothing happened, but I didn't let my guard down. When I heard a footstep behind me I quickly turned around and fired a few bolts hoping to hit something, but my bolts just hit a side of a building miles away. Rina appeared on my right side, she hit me with the butt of the gun and shot my back at point blank range. Yoshimi tried to freeze Rina, but she disappeared before Yoshimi used her power. I slowly stood back up, tring to ignore the immese pain I was in. Yoshimi tried to use her tazer to heal me again but was stopped by a blow to the stomach. I fired a few bolts at Rina, only one managed to hit her. Even after I amped up my powers she was still standing. She turned to me and fired her shotgun at my knee. My kneecap shattered and I fell flat on my back. Rina took advantage of my paralyized state and began stomping on my open wound.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! LOOK AT YOU! LOOK HOW PATHETIC YOU ARE!" Rina's insane rambalings seemed to echo in my mind, "YOUR NOTHING BUT A WEAKLING! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CANT WAIT TO WIPE THAT PATHETIC LOOK OFF YOUR FACE!" She pulled out her shotgun amd aimed it at the same spot as the first time we fought, "SAYONAYA FREAK!" Suddenly, her arm was engulfed in ice leaving her open for attack. I fired a dozen bolts at Rina, each one hitting her body, she dodged the last few and used her frozen arm to whack Yoshimi over the head. The impact knocked out Yoshimi and freed Rina's arm. I fired more bolts at Rina, she simply dodged them and disappeared yet again. I carefully leaned my back up againest a nearby wall, waiting for an attack. Unforuntely, I wasn't fast enoungh to counter as Rina's knee met my face. She continued to kick me until my face was cover in blood. In the corner of my eye I saw a lightpost only inches away from me. I extended my arm, trying to drain the light of its energy, but the pink haired conduit stepped on my arm. "I'm sick of playing games...it's time to end this." She loaded her shotgun, aimed it at my forhead, and was about to pull the trigger. "Game Over." she muttered.

"DONT KILL HIM!" A high pitched voice rang out,

"Re-Rena?" I studdered as I watched the young girl hug Rina's arm that held the weapon,

"GET THE HELL OF ME YOU BRAT!" Rena managed to pull Rina to the ground, I quickly crawled to the lightpost and drained the electricity out of it. All my wounds had been healed.

_**BANG!**_

My heart sank when I heard the gun fired. I nervously looked over my shoulder, Rena was holding her side which was covered in blood. Rina loaded her weapon again and shoved the barrel againest Rena's head.

"NO!" I ran towards Rina and placed my hand over her face. I sent thousands of volts through her body. When I let go she was still standing, I stored up energy from my arm and unleashed it with a strong uppercut. "DIE!" I screamed with rage, I brought down a lightning strike on top of her body until her body was charred. I fell on my knees next to Rena looking at her wound. She was losing blood fast, I had to think of something and fast. Cole appeared in front of me, he lowered himself to look me in the eye.

"You can save her." He spoke just above a whisper,

"How?" My voice cracked as I watched one of my closest friends slowly die in front of me,

"Dont you remember? You gained the power when you activated a substation when you first arrived."

The vision played in my head again, a wounded man was lying on the sidewalk. I ran up to him and healed him using the electricity inside me. I stood on me feet and did everything the vision showed. I raised my arms with my palms down, and used my powers to close the wound. When Rena's body was zapped the wound closed up, however she was passed out from blood loss.

"You should get her out of here..." Cole suggested,

"Ok...and...thanks Cole..."

"No problem kid." With those last few words Cole faded away,

"Who are you talking to?" The ice conduit asked behind me holding her throbbing head,

"...No one." I muttered, "Come on we have to get her to the clinic." I wrapped Rena's arm around my neck and Yoshimi did the same. We took a few steps until a voice called out to us.

"Where do you think your going?" The leader of the First Sons stood behind us,

"I'm getting my friend out of this warzone." I said bluntly,

Shiroi narrowed her eyes at me, "But you didn't finish the fight yet."

"My fight ended with that pink haired bitch." I gestured to Rina,

Shiroi lowered her head until her hood shielded her eyes, "No fool...your fight is not over." before I could retort I was pinned up againest the concrete. Shiroi squeezed my windpipe, until my eyes were about to pop out of my head. "Your fight ends with me!"

"Just name the time and the place...and I'll tear you to shurds..." I managed to say,

Shiroi looked at me stranly, she finally released me from her grip, "The day after the cotten drifting festival, in the woods is where we'll finally end this."

I stared daggers at her, "Looking forward to it. I'll fry you just like your friend over there."

Shiroi looked towards the burnt body of Rina, "Yes you probably would..." She looked back at me and leaned in close to my ear, "In fact, I hope you do..." She whispered before disappearing,

I slowly got up and dusted myself off. I walked to Yoshimi holding Rena, "Come on, we better hurry." I said softly, Yoshimi nodded in response.

Yoshimi and I were in the waiting room in Irie's Clinic waiting for Irie to come back and tell us how our injured friend was doing. I was looking out the window, watching the clouds grow darker and darker. I sure hope it doesn't rain..."Uh..." Yoshimi deciding to break the silence, "Do you think she's going to be alright?" Her voice was shaking,

"I dont know." I replied quietly, Yoshimi was quiet again, she began playing with her thumbs trying to think of a way to change the subject,

"Are you looking forward to the cotton drifting tomorrow?"

I looked up at her, "It's tomorrow?"

Yoshimi nodded, "It's going to be tons of fun! I heard Mion is planning something big!"

I smiled at how exicted she sounded, "Really? What is she planning exactly?"

"She hasn't told me yet. She said it's a secrect."

"Well knowing her it's probably just one huge punishment game where Keiichi has to wear skimpy women clothes."

Yoshimi laughed slightly, "Or maybe she's planning on you wearing skimpy women clothes."

"I certainly hope not. People are still making fun of me with the whole biker incident..."

Yoshimi tilted her head to the side, "What biker incident?"

"...Nothing, forget I said anything." I smiled nervously,

Irie walked into the waiting room, he walked up to us and pressed up his glasses. "Is she alright I asked?" I asked,

"She's just fine, however I would like for her to stay here tonight. She had lost a considerable amount of blood." Irie informed us,

Suddenly, I heard many footsteps outside. I turned and saw Keiichi, Mion, Shion, Satoko, Rika, and Hanyuu. "What are they doing here?" I asked surprised by their arrival,

"I told them Rena was here an-" Irie was interrupted by Mion,

"Is Rena okay?" She asked loudly,

"Yes she is, she's recovering in her room."

"Can we see her?" Keiichi asked just as loudly as Mion,

"Of course, I'll show you the way." Irie lead us to Rena's room and everyone rushed in,

Rena sat on her bed looking out the window. She looked over to her friends surprised, " Hi everybody!" She said like nothing was wrong,

"Are you okay Rena? Your not hurt or anything?" Mion stood by the younger girl's side,

"Rena's fine, Rena had Electric Man to protect her!" Everyone looked at me and smiled, **(Except Shion if you chose to zap Satoshi)**

Satoko laughed, "Electric Man that's a good nickname."

"I like Lightning Rod better." stated Keiichi, "What do you think Yoshimi?"

"I like Electric Man."

While everyone had a good time picking a nickname for me. I stood in one place silently, while Keiichi was chasing Satoko for calling him a peasent or something.

"_? Is something wrong?" Rena tilted her head in wonder,

"What were you thinking?"

"Huh?" Rena was more puzzled,

"Why did you step into the fight? You could've been killed."

"I'm sorry." Rena whimpered,

"Hey! I don't see how this is Rena's fault!" She wrapped an arm around the younger girls shoulders,

"Mion! This isn't a game Rina nearly killed her!"

"And how is that Rena's fault?" Keiichi piped in,

"Au au please dont fight..." Hanyuu pleaded,

"She grabbed Rina's arm before shot me! So instead she shot Rena!"

"It sounds like she was protecting you, you should be thanking her!" Shoin joined into the arugument,

"Yea! Instead your treating her like she did something wrong!" Mion added,

"She didn't do anything wrong! But she doesn't have the power to fight those soilders!"

"Oh? And Yoshimi does?" Mion put her hands on her hips,

"She does actually." I look to Yoshimi silently pleading her to show them, she complied by lifting up her hand and creating an ice cube,

"You see? Yoshimi is able to fight along side me!"

"So, you think just because you have powers your better than everyone else?" Keiichi crossed his arms,

"No! I'm saying she shouldn't have stepped in the fight and put herself in danger!"

"So you're blaming Rena for getting in the way?"

"No!"

"Then who are you blaming?" Mion pressed, "Yoshimi for not stopping Rina from shooting Rena?"

"No."

"Was it the police for not being there to stop her?"

"No."

"Then who? Who's fault is it?"

"IT'S MINE!" I shouted as tears escaped my eyes, the whole room was quiet the only thing anyone heard was the rain hitting againest the window, "I'm weak...I let Rena risk her own live for me because I'm weak...I've always been weak...I'm no hero...just another messager boy."

Mion had walked up to me and patted me on the shoulder, "She didn't risk her life because you were weak. She saved you because she cares about you. To her your not a messager boy, your her friend."

"Yea, she doesn't want to see you hurt like how you don't want to see her hurt." Keiichi said, "Her friends mean a lot to her."

I look at Rena through my teary eyes, "Rena, I'm sorry...I was just really worried about you I guess."

Rena smiled at me, "It's okay, Rena forgives you."

I smiled and wiped my tears. I heard Hanyuu sigh in relief, "Thank goodness." was all she said,

"Although, Rena looks better fighting crime in a dress." Mion taunted,

"Tch, shut up." My face turned beet red,

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Yoshimi, and Mion began the embarrassing tale of the biker incident at Angel Mort.


	25. Chapter 19: Orphan

_Hinamizawa erupted in flames, house being torn down by spikes that rapidly grew out of the ground while bodies of men, women, and children were inpiled. The ground was covered with bodies and blood. Amoung the destruction, stood one man who's face was covered in shadow while his eyes shone a very bright red. People began running towards the lone man with various weapons but were all incinerated before they even got in attacking range. Their skeletons crumpled to the ground and their weapons turned to ash. The man continued to violently murder anyone in his line of sight. The man was suddenly struck by lightning, but it didn't seem to affect him in anyway. The shadow turned around to look at the source of electricity, his eyes narrowed when he saw another person covered in shadow with shining blue eyes. The mysterious blue eyed figure released an endless stream of electricity, the raw power ripped through houses and wrapped around powerlines. The man just stood there and let himself get electricfied. It was as if the lightning itself was devouring the village whole. The blue eyed entity seized fire and waited the dust to clear. The figure's blue eyes widened in shock as it saw the shady man stand as if nothing had happened._

_"No..." The blue eyed figure said with a distorted voice, "You should be dead!" The man stood silent and raised his right hand, and released electricity of his own. His lightning didn't shine a bright blue like the other shadowy figure, instead, it was a corrosive black with a rudy outlining. The dark lightning ripped through the blue eyed shadow like a large sword. The blue eyed figure fall to their knees breathing heavily. The man walked up to his weakened by and grabbed them by the neck._

_"Foolish child, your powers are indeed strong. However they're not strong enough to harm me." His voice was distorted as well but held no emotion, he gripped the blue eyed person's neck even tighter. He then mercilessly beat the other figure until their face was swollen and covered in bruses. The man threw the beaten up shadow to the ground next to other distorted shadows. When the shadow's blue eyes looked at the other shadows it screamed, "No...No!" They were in so much shock they didn't notice the red eyed man picked up an ovan that was struck by a large tree of spikes. The man lifted the ovan his head and launched it at his unexpecting target. The blue eyed figure turned around just on time to see the kicthen appliance just mere seconds away from their face. "NNNNNOOOOO!" it managed to yell out before its head was crushed._

I shot up in a cold sweat, "Jesus!" I shouted just barely below a whisper, I wiped the sweat from my brow as I sighed. "These dreams are getting ridiculous..." I whispered to myself, I looked at the alarm clock Rika gave me last night. It was 4:13 in the morning. I put the alarm clock down and walked down the stairs to get something to drink. Halfway down the stairs I heard whispering come from the girl's room.

"But Rika...what if he tries to kill you again?" The worried voice I identified as Hanyuu,

_Someone is trying to kill Rika?_ I stood near the bedroom door to listen more,

**The dialouge below appiles if you did the following actions: Convice her, Shockwave, Bring back the cure, Talk down.**

**"Hanyuu, he's different in this world. He's friendly and kind hearted, nothing like he was before. For instance, when he first arrived here he chose to help Oryou Sonozaki instead of causing her harm." Rika sounded...off to me, like she had an older woman's voice,**

**"But, back when the Reapers were still around he had a lot of black tar on him...what if he's being controlled?"**

**"He did have a lot of tar on him. But, he's shown no signs of being controlled by it."**

**Are they talking about...me? And what's this of 'nothing like he was before'?**

**"Besides...the tar cant control him since he helped Irie develop a cure for it." Rika added, "He also decided to save Satoshi instead of killing him."**

**"I'm still not sure...in a few worlds he was doing everything right but suddenly acted violent for some reason..."**

**"Hanyuu...I know he's going to be different in this world. This time we'll beat fate, I just know it."**

**There was a long silence between the two. I heard someone pick up a glass bottle and start walking towards the door. I tiptoed upstairs to avoid being caught easedropping. I silently shut the guest room door and sighed in relief.**

_**Does Rika think I'm going to kill her?And how do they even know I did all those things?**_** I yawned suddenly feeling tired. I lied in the bedroll and tried to sleep, but Rika and Hanyuu's converstation echoed in my head.**

**The dialouge below appiles if you did the following actions: Zap the old hag, Overcharge, Bring back the tar, Zap Satoshi.**

**"Rika, ever since he arrived people have been dying."**

**"Sure people have died because of his actions...but he was justified." Rika sounded more...adult for some reason,**

**"But, about Mion's grandmother? When he first arrived he tried to kill her.**

**"Oryou was going to kick him out of Hinamizawa and leave him to rot. What else was he supposed to do?"**

**Are they talking about...me?**

**"Au...What about the tar the Reapers were infecting people with? When he reached to the top of that apartment building he infected everyone."**

**"It was either that or become infected himself."**

**"What about what happen to Satoshi?" Hanyuu sounded serious now,**

**"What about him?"**

**"Shion begged him to let her talk to Satoshi and calm him down but instead he tried to kill him."**

**"Satoshi had the syndrome...he could of hurt Shion."**

**"But he hurt Shion in the process."**

**"So? she needs to learn to get over him."**

**"He hurt two of your friends and you dont seem to care! His actions tell me he doesn't care about us!" Hanyuu rised her voice a little,**

**"But when Rena was in the clinic he admitted he felt guilty over Rena's injuriy."**

**"That doesn't excuse all the trouble he's caused."**

**Something was shuffing inside the room, "We should go to bed, otherwise we'll wake Satoko."**

**I tiptoed back upstairs when I heard their converstation was over. I quietly shut the door behind and sighed.**

_**Why does Hanyuu think I'm trying to kill Rika? And how do they even know I did all those things?**_** I suddenly felt tired, so I lied back down on my bedroll trying to get back to sleep. But Rika and Hanyuu's words kept echoing through my head.**

"_! _!" Someone was whispering loudly in my ear,

"Mmmm..." I groaned covering my face with the covers,

"_, wake up!"

"Just give me five more minutes..." I yawned,

"The police department called, they say they need you."

I sat up and cracked one eye open, "What for?"

The person I can now identify has Satoko stood up and walked towards the window, "I dont know, all they said is that they need you." She opened the blinds to let the painfully bright sun rays flood into the room.

"Grrrrr why so early?" I whined as I rubbed my tired eyes,

Satoko patted my shoulder, "You better hurry. If the cops called for _you_ it must be important."

"It better be..." After Satoko left I got dressed and went downstairs to put on my shoes, I gripped the front door knob, but I suddenly smelled something really good in the kicthen. In a trance I followed the smell into the kicthen to see breakfest laid out in front of the three girls.

"Good morning sir!" Rika greeted me,

"Good morning." I replied, "What are you guys eating?"

"Eggs and bacon, you want some?"

"Sure." Rika handed me three crispy stripes of bacon, "Thanks. I'll see you later." I walked back to the door,

"Ok, see you!"

With that I stuffed the beacon in my mouth and climbed up the nearest powerline and rode it all the way to Okinomiya.

Upon my arrival every cop at the front desk ran over me and...said things to me in japanese. Even though I couldn't understand them their facial expresstion imply that their priasing me. Did they call me here just to congratulate me?

"Ah Mr._." Ooishi called out, "You've finally made it." He smiled with a lit cigarette in his mouth,

"Yea...why'd you call me over here?" I said as I pushed through the crowd,

"Just to remind you that the Cotton Drifting Festivel is tonight."

"Yes I know..."

"And I suppose you've heard of Oyashiro's curse?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well there's never been feigner taking part in the Cotten Drifting before, let alone one with powers." Ooishi put out his cigarette and frowned, "Some folk may not like it."

"Are you saying someone will attack me of I go to the Cotton Drifting? Look, I can look after myself...I mean...I _did_ fight an army of gas masked madmen who were trying to take over Okinomiya."

"Maybe your right, but still keep an eye out. And have fun at the Cotton Drifting!"

"Aren't you going to be there as well?"

"Of course, I'll be there making sure no one goes missing this year."

"Do you really think the curse will happen this year?"

"It happens every year, and with you here...it will definitely happen again."

I rolled my eyes, "Come on, no one's going to cross the Hero of Lightning." I smirked at the name these people gave me.

"Who knows, a lot of crazy things have been happening ever since your sudden appearance." He chuckled, "Crazy gunmen, a plague, and a handful of nutjobs with powers."

"Tch, and I stopped it all. If anyone tries anything I wont heistate to kick their ass!" I raised my fist in the air,

Ooishi laughed, "Always up for a fight huh? Well I guess if your so eager to get into a fight tonight then I guess everything will be fine."

"Yea, no one's going to kill me."

"You better pray it's not another person with powers."

When Ooishi spoke those words I remembered my fight with Shiroi tomorrow. What if she decides to attack tonight? What will I do? There'll be people all around the Furude Shrine. My friends will also be there. Images from last night flashed in my head, Rena risked her life to save my life and she ended up being horribly hurt...I dont want that to happen again.

"I'll catch you later Mr._." Ooishi shook my thoughts away,

"Yea, see ya."

I spent a few more minutes in the police station being worshipped by the men of the law. They gave me gifts such as food and money. I couldn't understand what they were saying until Akasaka saw me and translated their praises for me. Despite all the thankful words coming out of the cop's mouths, my mind was on the Cotton Drifting tonight. I couldn't stop thinking about Oyashiro's Curse. Will the curse continue tonight? And if so, who will die? And who will disappear?

After leaving the OPD, I went to Angel Mort I ordered what I wanted to go. I didn't want Shion bugging me about Yoshimi. I ate my food peacefully on top a building. It was relaxing, no one tried to kill me, no one was constantly praising, no one tried to put me in a dress, no one was around to disturb the sweet bliss of silence...

"Hey, _!" Yoshimi shouted from behind an opened door,

...until now.

"What are you doing up here?" She sat right next to me,

"Eating." I said with food still in my mouth,

"Oh."

"What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?"

"N-No! I just...come up here to relax sometimes!" She snapped,

"Calm down Yoshi, I was only kidding." I resurred her,

"Oh...ok..."

"So you said you come up here to relax?"

"Mmhmm." She nodded, "Sometimes my neighbors can be noisy so I come up here until they quiet down."

"You live here?"

She nodded again,

"Ah I see." I said as I continued to eat quietly, Yoshimi looked out into far off in the distance. A few minutes passed and I ate everything in my to go box. "Ahhhh, that was delicous."

"Um...would you...oh no no." Yoshimi spoke just above a whisper,

"What? Did you say something?"

"W-Would you like to see my apartment? My neighbors are probably gone now anyways."

I put my hand under my chin looking like I was deep in thought, "Sure, why not"

Her face lit up, "Really!"

I nodded,

She stood and grabbed my arm and dragged me all the way to her apartment.

I was sitting Yoshimi's living room waiting for her to get changed taking in everything that surrounded the room. There was a picture on top of a nightstand of Yoshimi when she was younger with a group of other kids, I looked at the picture more closely. I could identifiy Yoshimi among the crowd, she was the only child with black hair. She was standing in the middle of the four other children. The one on her left was a girl with brown hair and green eyes, she wore her hair in a ponytail. She wore a green short sleeve shirt and brown cargo pants. Next to her was a boy, with wavy long red hair and blue eyes, he wore a black long sleeved shirt and knee high blue jeans. To Yoshimi's other side stood another girl with blonde hair wrapped in pig tails and bright blue eyes, she wore a pink tank top and short blue jeans. Next to her was another boy, He had short brown hair and very dark brown eyes, he wore a short sleeved blue shirt and blue jeans. Another picture rested on the nightstand, this one was of an obese man wearing a suit wrapping his arms around the children.

"Those are my friends." I turned my head to see Yoshimi changed out of her shirt and baggy pants and wore a white tank top and shorts, a sad smile was palstered across her face.

"Did something happened to them?"

"No, before my mother adopted me I lived in an orphanage." She grabbed the photo of the man in the suit, "The orphanage was run by this man, Tushi Goto."

"Were you close to him?"

"We all were...he was the closest thing to family we had back then..." Her smile faded,

"What's wrong?"

"Oh...nothing, I just miss them is all."

"Um...What are your friend's names?" I handed her the picture so she could point them all out to me, "The girl with brown hair is Saya and the boy next to her is Tomo. The girl on the other side of me is Reisan and next to her is her brother Mokoto." She started smiling again,

"If you miss them so much why not just visit them?"

"It's been years, they've forgotten about me."

"Oh come on! no one can forget a beautiful girl like you." I realized what I just said and turned beet red, Yoshimi turned scarlet and looked away trying to hide her blush.

**(The dialouge below only appilies if you saved Satoshi)**

The doorbell suddenly rang, "I'll get it!" Yoshimi ran for the door her face still ablaze. I sat down on the couch and waited for Yoshimi to get back, "S-Shion!" _oh no..._

"Hey Yoshi, why's your face all red?" She asked concerned,

"U-um...well..." Before Yoshimi could muster up something to say Shion glanced over Yoshimi's shoulder and grinned when she saw me,

"Oh get it! You two were getting intimate!" She shouted loud enough for the whole damn building to hear,

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no it's not like that!" Yoshimi threw her arms up, "H-he he was on the roof and looked kinda lonely."

"Aw so you wanted to keep him company! That's so sweet!" Shion giggled,

"Yes. No! Not like that!"

"Yea yea yea." She waved Yoshimi off, "Anyways I thought you'd be hungrey so I brought you some leftover steak we had."

"Oh, thank you." She took the bag Shion had given her,

"Can I come in for a little bit?"

Yoshimi blinked, "S-Sure."

_Oh no._ "Hiya _!" Shion greeted me,

"Hi." I muttered,

"What brings you here?"

"I was eating on the roof until Yoshimi invited me to her apartment."

"Oh? Why was she on the roof with you?"

"My neighbors were being noisy so I went to the roof like I always do to get some quiet." Yoshimi responded for me,

"But then why would you want to invite him back to your apartment?"

"Um...I...hm..."

"And dont you think your little underdressed?" Shion pointed to Yoshimi's shorts that showed a lot of her leg, Yoshimi blushed and tried to cover some of her thighs with her tank top. "I just changed into something more comfortable..." Yoshimi whimpered,

Shion tried to hold back her laughter, "Okay, that's enough Shion. Leave the poor girl alone." I said,

"Alright..." Shion whined, "Oh, you know the Cotten Drifting is tonight right?"

"Yea I know, everyone's been talking about it."

"Do you think the curse will happen this year?" Shion's smiling face to that of concern,

"No, but if it does happen I'll be there to stop whoever it is that's been killing and kidnapping people."

"But what if it's not a person at all?" Her expression darkened, "What if it's a demon?"

"A demon?" I repeated,

"_ can stop them." Yoshimi answered for me, "He's overcome an army that was trying to take over Okinomiya. I doubt one demon is going to stop _."

Shion had a slight smilie on her face, "Maybe your right." For a while everyone was silent, no one wanted to talk about the curse anymore, "Anyway, I should probably leave you two be."

"Okay, I'll see you tonight." Yoshimi said,

"Yea! See ya!" Yoshimi lead Shion out the door, "Mmmm, this smells really yummy."

I laid down on the couch with my hands behind my head, "You really dont think a demon is killing people during the Cotton Drifting do you?"

"Hmmm...I dont know...could be." She replied, then she continued to devour the steak.

I thought back to the nightmare I had last night. Are my dreams trying to warn me of a demons arrival? That man in my nightmare...was he the demon that continues the curse every year? Whatever, if that demon sets foot in Hinamizawa I'll put an end to Oyashiro's curse. However...in my dream the demon was unaffected by electricity...so how do I stop him?

"_? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yea I'm fine." I sat up to looked at her, "Why do you ask?"

"You were just quiet all of a sudden."

"I was just thinking that's all."

"Are you worried about what Shion said?"

"Um...no why would I be?"

She stood up and walked over to me, "Well, I saw the look on your face when she said demon."

"Wh-What look?"

"Is something bothering you?"

I couldn't hide it from Yoshimi, she knows I'm worried of this demon coming to Hinamizawa. "Well...something is bothering me..."

I spent sometime telling her my dream. I told her every detail, the demon, the blue eyed figure, the corpses impiled on spikes, the village covered in fire, I even descirbed the deaths I saw.

"Wow...what an awful dream..." she whispered, "But it could be just a dream."

"But, it felt so...real...I could even feel the fire surrounding the two shadows."

She put her thumb under her chin, "Who do you think the blue eyed shadow was?"

"I'm not sure, they're voice was distorted it was hard to tell who it was."

"I have blue eyes, maybe the figure was me?"

"But they were shooting electricity out of their hands."

"Oh that's right..."

We were both quiet for a few minutes trying to come up with answers. I tried replaying the dream in my head to find something I missed. But, it was no use.

"I wouldn't worry too much though..." Yoshimi begun, "Your strong, you've proved that ever since you came to Hinamizawa. You single handedly stopped the Reapers, a plague, the First Sons, and a crazy woman with powers. I dont think one man can stop you, not when you get stronger with each battle."

"You sure think highly of me..."

She giggled, "Of course, you've done things nobody could possibly do!"

"You know you've helped me beat the First Sons, yet you dont take any credit for it."

She looked down on her feet, "I-I just dont want all the attention..."

"Why? It's great people just hand you food and money."

"I...just dont want the attention..." She repeated,

"Why?"

"I dont want to talk about it..."

"Is everything okay? You know you can tell me if something bothering you. If someone is trying to find you I can get rid of them with a-"

"I SAID I DONT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!"

I flinched at Yoshimi's sudden burst of anger. Did I say something that offened her? I kept quiet waiting for Yoshimi to yell something else. Instead, she glared at me through her bangs. "Uh...um...I'm sorry..."

She didn't say anything, she continued to glare daggers at me. "Uh...I guess I should go..." I stood up and walked to the door, "I'm really sorry Yoshimi..."

Yoshimi shot up and stomped over to me. She pushed me out the door and slammed the door in my face. I was dumbstruck, I've never seen Yoshimi angrey before. It's...frightening to say the least. I wanted to see if she was okay, but I know she needs time to vent.

I signed, "Nice going _..."

After Yoshimi kicked me out of her apartment, I decided to head back home until the festival started. What was with her anyway? I just wanted to help her. And the way she reacted...if she is running away from someone she must really care about them. I signed and continued to walk the dirt path. I didn't use the powerlines like I usaully do, I needed time to think. I suddenly bumped into someone, I looked up and saw Tomitake. "Sorry _, I wasn't paying attention."

"It's fine..." I said nonchatlantly,

"Is something wrong?" He asked,

"Yoshimi's mad at me..." I answered,

"Yoshimi? But she's such a sweet girl! And you two are so close!" I didn't reply, I looked at the ground feeling horrible. Tomitake noticed this and patted me on the shoulder, "Hey, dont worry. I bet you guys will forget about the whole thing by tomorrow."

"I'm not so sure...she was pretty steamed..."

"What happened exactly? Do you guys get into a fight?"

"Well, that does sound non like her..." Tomitake put his hand under his chin deep in thought,

"I think your right though. If someone is trying to find her, it's someone that was close to her."

I remembered the photo of Yoshimi and her friends, maybe Yoshimi is trying to hide from them for some reason. Or maybe that old guy, maybe their trying to drag her back to the orphanage...but she was adopted by someone. Why would they want her back? Did they know Yoshimi's adopted mother was killed?

"What's on your mind?"

"Huh? Oh, I just remembered Yoshimi had a picture of her friends and another picture of a man in her apartment. Not only that, but they all lived in the same orphanage."

"I see..." Tomitake closed his as he thought silently, "But I honestly wouldn't worry about to much. Yoshimi is the type of person not to hold a grudge, you'll see tonight at the Cotton Drifting she'll forget the whole thing happened."

"I hope your right..."


	26. Chapter 20: Cotton Drifting

Finally, the time for the cotten drifting has come. I waited near the Furude Shrine where the festival was taking place. Kids were cheering as they won prizes from the game booths while the adults happly got drunk. I sat on top the fleet of steps that lend to the shrine, waiting for the rest of the club to get here. As time passed, more and more of the club members showed up. First, it was Mion and Shion, then Rena, then Satoko and Hanyuu, and Keiichi.

"Where's Rika?" I asked,

"I'm right here!" a high pitched voice answered from behind me, Rika was wearing red and white robes. "I'm ready for the club."

"Looking good Rika!" Mion gave Rika a thumbs up,

"Your so cute I want to take you home with me!" Rena shouted,

"Alright! Let the Battle of the Evil Eights begin!" Mion announced followed by everyone else shouting "Yea!" I stood behind everyone confused.

"Huh?" Was all I said before everyone ran off, "...I guess I'll meet you guys later then..."

"Hey _." a voice called out from behind me, I turned around and saw Yoshimi standing there smiling at me. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, listen Yoshimi about what happened at your apartment eariler...I'm really sorry..."

"I'm sorry too, it's just...I get really emotional whenever I think of and my friends..." Both of us were quiet for a minute before Yoshimi decided to speak up, "Lets just forget it ever happened kay?"

I was still worried for Yoshimi but I guess she was just emotional..."Ok, umm...should go find the club?"

Her smile grew wider, "Yes, theyre probably waiting for us"

Yoshimi and I walked into the horde of people cheering and laughing in search of our friends to join them in...whatever theyre doing.

"Ow ow ow ow..." Keiichi whined as he clitched his head in agony, "...brainfreeze..." the club was having a snowcone eating contest. The person who ate their snowcone the fastest wins. Yoshimi ate all her snowcone without any problems, maybe because she has the power of ice.

"Congrats Yoshimi! You win this challege." Mion praised,

"Yes! I sure showed you _!" Yoshimi stuck her tounge out at me,

"Whatever..." I muttered,

"You didn't even try, you took two bites and then you just stared at Yoshimi the whole time." Satoko teased,

"I was not!"

"Yes you were!"

"Ok ok, lets not bring _'s love life into our club activies." Mion said, "You've won this match Yoshimi. But, can you win in the shooting gallery?"

"I'll try my best." Yoshimi giggled,

"Alright lets go!" Mion grabbed Yoshimi and ran for the game booth, everyone else ran after them while I casually walked. I was trying to savor every moment of peace I got. With all the trouble the Reapers and the First Sons have caused I deserve a break. When I walked up to the shooting gallery Mion was taking her turn. She shot at a few items and passed the gun to Yoshimi.

"Try to beat that." Mion taunted,

Yoshimi took the gun and shot a few objects and smirked at Mion which caused Mion to growl. I guess that means Yoshimi was winning now. Yoshimi then turned to me and handed me the gun. "Your turn." she simply stated,

"Ok, anything I should know before starting?" I asked,

"The small prizes are worth one point, the bigger ones are worth two, and the teddy bear in the middle is an instant win." Mion explained,

"Shouldn't the smaller prizes be worth more points since they're harder to hit?"

"...Just hit the damn targets..."

I walked up to the booth and took aim at the prizes. They had tiny action figures of me with a blue/red lightning bolt in my hand. Then there was a plush Reaper, it had a red hood and an AK-47 in its hands. In the middle of all the action figures and plush toys stood a very large stuffed bear. I shot at the teddy bear it rocked back slightly but didn't fall down. I didnt waste my other shots on the bear so i shot a Reaper plushie and an action figure of me.

"Three points not bad." Mion commented, "But me and Yoshimi are still ahead of you."

"Whatever..." I sighed,

I handed the gun to Keiichi, he took the gun and aimed it at the teddy bear and fired. The bear rocked back but stood upright again. Keiichi was ready to fire again until a voice stopped him."Hey kids." Tomitake greeted us,

"Hi ." Rena greeted back, "Oh, and hi Miss Takano."

"Hello there." Takano said,

Tomitake walked up to the game booth and talked with Keiichi while Takano was talking to the others. I stood next to the booth looking at the sunset, things have finally settled down in Hinamizawa...That is until my fight with Shiroi. After that everything will be peaceful again.

"What's wrong _?" Yoshimi walked up to me with a look of concern on her face,

"Nothing...just thinking." I replied in an almost stoic voice,

"Thinking about what?"

"Just how nice and quiet everything is right now."

"Yea, things have been pretty crazy haven't they?"

I smilied a little, "Yes, very crazy."

"But things have finally calmed down right?"

I frowned again, "There's still Shiroi to deal with. After that Hinamizawa will be at peace again."

"I know you'll beat her!"

"I dont know...I've fought Shiroi before...everything I throw at her she just shrugs off like it was nothing."

"But you've gotten stronger since then. Maybe your powers can harm her now."

"Yea, if I'm lucky."

"Have a little more faith in yourself." Yoshimi reassured me, patting me on the shoulder,

"NOW KEIICHI!" Tomitake suddenly shouted, Keiichi aimed at the wobbling teddy bear again and fired. Only this time the bear fell backwards. Keiichi had won the bear and the game.

Yoshimi looked back at me with a smilie on her face, "Wow, Keiichi actually won something."

"Thats a first."

"Oh shut up you two!" Keiichi yelled at us,

We both laughed, Keiichi then handed the bear to Rena. "Here you go Rena."

"Can I really have it?"

"Of course, I saw how badly you wanted the bear so I thought I would give it to you."

"Thank you Keiichi." She said with a huge smile, "I promise I'll take good care of him."

"Alright, on to the next event." Mion instruted, everyone followed her until the owner of the gun game booth stopped me,

"Wait, um...can I take a picture of you?" he asked,

"Uh...sure..."

He wrapped his arm around me like you'd do for a best friend and pointed the camera at me and him. He smiled wide while I had a slight akward looking smile. After he took the picture he thanked me and went back to work at his booth. I've certainly have become a sort of a celebrity here. We continued to play "The Battle of the Evil Nine's" until nightfall.

When night came upon us the villagers sat me in a specail throne like chair while I watch Rika perform the ritual. All of my friends stood in the crowd, excluding Yoshimi she stood next to me and watched the ritual. After the ritual everyone gathered some cotton, rolled into a ball, and dropped it in the river.

"So you just drop it in the river?" I asked,

"Mhm." Rena nodded her head,

"And that's it?"

"That's it."

"Huh, I thought cotton drifting would be like Thanksgiving or something..."

"Well, the cotton drifting is a way we show Oyashiro that we're thankful for her protection."

"I see..."

She turned to me and smiled, "Oyashiro is the reason too. You protected us from all kinds of danger."

"I dont think Oyashiro was the one that sent me here..."

"But she had too. Before me and Keiichi found you there was a large electrical explosion near the van where we were having lunch."

_Electrical explosion? Have I always had these powers? Did I use them to go back in time? Why would I do something like that? No, something else sent me back here. It has something to do with that Ray Sphere. I remember having it in my hands before I somehow ended up in Hinamizawa. There was also a voice..but I cant remember what it sounded like or what it said._

"Where did Yoshimi run off to?" Rena's question made me snap back into reality,

"I'll go find her." I offered,

"Okay, I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yea, see ya."

With that I went off in search of Yoshimi. I looked all around the festival grounds but there was no sign of her. I walked into the nearby forest to continue my search for my friend. I kept walking until I caught sight of her crouched down next to the same river where everyone drifted their piece of cotton. I slowly made my way towards her. I tryed to look over her shoulder to see what she was doing all the way out here but it just looked like she was watching the pieces of cotton as they sailed down the river.

"Yoshimi?"

She looked over her shoulder and mutterd, "Hey." then she turned her attention back to the river.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted some alone time." She repiled in a monotone voice,

I sat next to her and looked out into the distance. I was able to see a few people setting their cotton down in the river. I turned my attention back to Yoshimi who was still staring off into space. "Is something wrong?"

"No." She plainly stated,

Something was clearly bothering her. But I decided not to press on for fear that she snap at me like last time. I sat there silent for a few minutes, watching people across the river from us chatting and having a good time.

"_..." Yoshimi broke the silence,

"Hmm?" I turn back to her,

"Would you really protect me?" Yoshimi looked at me with a sad glint in her eyes,

"Of course I would. Your one of my closest friends."

"...Would I be you friend even if I did something bad?"

"Yes I would." She turned away still looking a little sad, "But if you put me in a dress again I'm not protecting from anything." I gave her a teasing grin,

Her lips curled into a small smile, "Well quit losing so much in club activies." she said in a playful tone,

"Hey I won some of them."

"Which ones?"

"I won the...uh...um..."

Yoshimi snickered as I tried to think, "Oh shut up! At least I dont lose as much as Keiichi!"

"Hahaha, true." She looked back across the river with a smile on her face, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For cheering me up and being honest with me."

"It's not a problem Yoshimi."

Yoshimi stood up and dusted herself off, "It's getting kinda late. I think I should head home."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." I said as I stood back up, however once I stood to my full height Yoshimi plants a kiss on my cheek.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams." She whispers before running off leaving me blushing by the river. I touched the spot where she had kissed me and slighty smiled.

"I guess I should go find the others."

With that I walked back to the festival grounds to find my friends for possibly the last pieceful day Hinamizawa will ever have...

_RRRRING! RRRING! RRRING! _the telephone rang loudly, disturbing my sleep. With a groan I get up and walk over to the phone. Who could be calling this late at night?

"Hello?" Dazyiness evident in my voice,

"Hello _" the voice on the other end repiled,

"Shiroi?" My tired expression was replaced with shock, "Why are you calling me? It doesn't seem like you."

"Are you aware of the curse of Oyashiro? The curse where on this very day someone dies and someone goes missing?"

"...Yes, I am very aware of the legend but what does this have to do with you calling me? Are you saying you want to fight me now?"

"No, I just wanted you to know that the curse will happen tonight."

"Do you really think I'll let that happen? I'll find you and stop you."

"Oh? But it's not about stopping me...It's about saving people from Oyashiro's curse. I've kidnapped a couple of people and dangled them on a roof in Okinomiya."

"Pffft, that's all? I can recuse them in no tim-"

"But. Yoshimi is hanging over the Onigfuchi Swamp."

"What?"

"You have enough time either the people hanging from the rooftop in Okinomiya or save Yoshimi from drowning in the Onigfuchi Swamp...but you cant save both."

"YOU BITCH! WHEN i FIND YOU I'LL-"

"You better hurry...your wasting your time threatning me."

I quickly dropped the phone slipped on my shoes and ran outside. I wasn't sure who to go after though the people hanging on the roof or Yoshimi. Maybe if I'm fast enough to save one and can save the other. As I was running through the dirt roads I come across a group of people with flashlights on their bikes. It didn't take me long to figure out that those people were Keiichi, Mion, and Rena. As soon as Keiichi saw me he jumped off his bike and ran towards me.

"_! Please you have to save my family!" he pleaded,

"What? What happened?"

"I got a call from some woman saying they are hanging from a rooftop in Okinomiya! Please you have to save them!"

"But Yoshimi is in trouble too."

"Do you know where Yoshimi is?" Mion asked,

"She's at the Onigfuchi Swamp."

"That's not too far from here."

"Great! Just point me in the right dirction."

"Wait! What about my family?"

"If we save Yoshimi fast enough we might have enough time to save your parents."

Mion got off her bike and walked toward us, "I have a better idea. Yoshimi is close by so we will go rescue her while you rescue Keiichi's parents."

"But what if there's armed men gurading her?"

"We can handle ourselves you know! Besides your the only one that can reach Okinomiya fast enoungh."

"Argh! We're wasting too much time!"

"_, please...we can save Yoshimi but your the only on who can save my parents..." Tears flooded down Keiichi's face,

**Karma Moment:**

**Yoshimi is close by if I'm quick enough I can ****save Yoshimi**** from drowning. But I'm the only one who can ****save Keiichi's parents****. I've wasted enough time already. I need to choose now!**

**Note: This is the last Karma Moment until the end of the arc. Therefore, based on what you choose there will be two different paths, one for "Good" and one for "Evil".**


	27. Save Keiichi's parents

"Ok I'll save your parents."

"Thank you, and dont you worry we'll save Yoshimi. You can count on it!"

"Let's not waste anymore time then."

I quickly climbed on top a power line as the other three rode off to the Onigfuchi Swamp. I grinded all the way to Okinomiya. The city seemed deserted for some odd reason. It was easy to spot Mr. and Mrs. Maebara. They were suspended over the tallest building in Okinomiya. I rushed over to the building and climbed it as fast as I can. There were a few First Sons members next to the crane that held Mr. and Mrs. Maebara. I desposed of them quickly and ran to the controls. There were three levers, I pulled the one in the middle and luckily the couple were being pulled back to the safty of the roof. I walked over to them and untied them.

"Thank you, how can we ever repay you?" Mr. Maebara asked,

"Dont worry, about just get home safely." With that I jumped off the building and landed hard on the ground, I climbed up the nearest powerline and went back to Hinamizawa in hopes that Keiichi and the others saved Yoshimi already. I jumped off at the exact spot where we ran into to eachother. I ran in the direction I saw them go. I came across another fork in the road, I had no idea which way went where. As I looked around I noticed three fresh tire tracks going down the right road. I followed the tracks until I came across a forest. Without a second thought I ran deep into the woods in search of my friends. I eventually found them pulling something out of the water. As I came closer I realized they were pulling Yoshimi out of the water. I ran faster to help them pull Yoshimi out but as soon as I caught up to them they successfully pulled her out of the water. Keiichi finally noticed me, "Are my parents okay?"

"Yes they're fine."

He sighed in relif,

I looked over at Yoshimi, she was shivering possibly from the water. But other then that, she seemed fine. She smiled and said, "Dont worry, I'm fine."

I smiled back, "I'm glad." she shivered more and more, "We should get you home."

"Yea, that woul-" Yoshimi couldn't finish her sentence as some kind exploded and flew everywhere, it didn't take me long for me to realize it was blood. Keiichi, Mion, and Rena were suddenly pushed back by a bright white light. I turned towards the direction the light came from but before I got a good look of who was doing this I was hit with the very same light and knocked back to the ground. I tried picking myself back up, but someone stomped me back to the ground and used electric cuffs to hold me down. I looked around to see who could've done such a thing and to no surprise it was Shiroi. She looked at me with her trademark stoic expression. I tried to break out of the cuffs around my arms and legs, but with no success. Shiroi walked over to a nearby tree and withdrew a blade that was stained with Yoshimi's blood. With the throwing knife in hand she walks over to Yoshimi who was still laying on the ground.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted,

Shiroi stopped in her tracks and turned around with a grim expression, "Or else what?" Suddenly somethings had colliaded with Shiroi's head. Yoshimi was now standing on her two feet with one hand rised and glowing with energy, while the other was holding onto her opened stomach.

"YOSHIMI! RUN!" I yelled, but she did not listen she stood her ground. She blasted another ice sphere at Shiroi and as expected it had no affect. Shiroi lifted her hand up slightly and fired at Yoshimi, making her fall to her knees.

"Yoshimi, you cant win this fight! You have to run!" Yet again, Yoshimi ignored me and raised her hand to lunch another ice sphere. However, before she had the chance Shiroi fired at her again. Yoshimi was taking deep breaths and struggled to get back up, she was now sitting at death's door.

"Yoshimi...please just run away..." Yoshimi weakly lifted up her hand, determined to fight to her death. Shiroi fired again, this time Yoshimi fell down to the and did not get back up. I was stunned to watch someone I was close to die in front of me. Shiroi turned around to look me in the eye before she walked away. Rage suddenly filled me and my hate for Shiroi was all I could think of.

"YOU BIIIIITTTTTCCCCHHHH!" I broke out of the cuffs like butter and brought down the largest lightning strom I could to obliterate Shiroi. But it was already too late. Shiroi had disappered from the scene. I rushed over to Yoshimi's side and tried to heal her, but for some reason the wound wasn't healing.

"Come on come on! Why isn't this working?" I said as I tried healing her over and over,

"..._..." Yoshimi spoke weakly,

"Yoshimi?"

"...I'm grateful you tried to rescue me..." She tried her best to try to smile,

"Hey, you know me I always save the day..." I faked a smile as tears threaten to escape from my eyes,

She laughed quietly, "Yes, you are a very good person. If anyone else had the power you have now. They would've used it to take what they want and harm others...but you used it to help others it's the whole reason I want to be just like you...it's also the reason why I love you."

My eye's grew wide, "W-What?"

"I love you...I just wish I had the chance to tell you eariler...but at least I had a chance to tell you...before I died."

"No Yoshimi...I can save you! I know I can!" I couldn't hold back my tears any longer and they dropped like rain in a thunderstrom,

"_...it's okay...I get to see my mother again. Just promise you'll never forget me."

"...I wont."

"Thank you." Was the last thing she said before her body went limb and cold, one of my closest friends was dead. I heard footsteps come from behind me, when I turned around I saw the sad and crying faces of Mion, Keiichi, and Rena. They had lost they're friend too because of my faliure. I dont deserve to be called a hero. What kind of hero cant protect those who he cares for most?

We payed our respects for our lost friend and buried her near the entance of the forest. After we had buried Yoshimi we all went to Rika's house to break the news to the people who didn't know the fate of Yoshimi. When we arrived I walked straight up to my room and layed on my matt just wanting to end this day.


	28. Save Yoshimi

"No, I'm going after Yoshimi."

"But what about my parents?"

"Go save them."

"We wont get there fast enough!"

"Not my problem." I turned around about to walk away until Mion spoke you,

"Your unbelievabile! You'd abandon us just like that?" She yelled, "I understand Yoshimi is your friend but Keiichi is your friend too and he's asking for your help."

I ignored her and began walking away,

"Your a hero aren't you? Your supposed to people in need of your help."

"Well maybe I'm tired of helping people." I turned around to meet the angry eyes of the girl, "I'm tired of being shot at, blown up, and thrown around like a ragdoll for people I dont even know."

Mion shook her head slowly in disbelief, "I cant believe this...so now your just going to let people die because your 'tired'?"

"I've wasted enough time." I turned around and took a few steps before a hand gripped my shoulder,

"I'm not done talking."

In a blind rage I turned around and shot a bolt at Mion however I missed her face by mere inches,

"That was your warning if you keep wasting my time I WILL deep fry you!"

"...Fine." Mion hissed as she got back on her bike, "Dont bother coming to club activies tomorrow."

"I dont care about your damn club. I never wanted to be a part of it." I snarled before I ran towards the direction I thought led to the Onigfuchi Swamp,

I eventually came across an old man who was out for a midnight stroll. I tackled him to the ground with an electricified hand rised up and aimed towards him. "Where is the Onigfuchi Swamp?"

The old man was shaking like a leaf under my weight, truly frieightened of my power. "I-I can take you there...if you want..."

I lifted the man back up on his feet so he could lead me to the swamp. "Take me there and fast!" I ordered him,

"Y-Yes sir!" the man showed me the path towards the Onigfuchi Swamp, "It's just through these woods."

Without wasting another second I ran into the forest until I came across the swamp. There was no sigh of life anywhere. As I looked around however I see a rope tied around a tree, the other end of the rope was dangled over a thick branch and was tied around somethings else. It didn't take me look to figure out that the rope was tied around Yoshimi. She had a clothe around her mouth to keep her from making noise. When she saw me I could almost feel her smiling. I climbed up the tree and made my way toward her. However, before I could get halfway toward her, I pushed back onto the ground below.

"I'm disappointed in you." The white hooded figure stood ontop of the branch,

"I dont give a shit if your disappointed in me." I spat at her,

Shiroi sighed as she walked over to the rope that kept Yoshimi from drowning in the waters below. I quickly stood only to be knocked back down again from a blast from Shiroi. Shiroi grabbed the rope and cut in half with a knife she had hidden. Yoshimi felling into the water, without a second thought I jumped and tried to grab the rope but before I could Shiroi planted her feet into my chest sending me flying back. When I hit the ground I tried getting back up as fast as I could but Shiroi simply stomped on my ribcage to keep me down. I used shockwave to push Shiroi back. Shiroi only lost her balance but it gave me enough time to save my friend. I ran up to the swamp waters but I couldn't see Yoshimi or the rope that was tied around her.

"She's gone." Shiroi coldly stated, "Onigfuchi Swamp is bottomless so it's impossible to save her now. Looks like you failed her 'hero'."

Anger clouded my mind. The only thing I could think of was killing Shiroi. She deserves to suffer after killing Yoshimi. I turned around and zapped Shiroi with all my power. But she was no longer there, she had escaped death for tonight. After I spent a few minutes mourning my dead friend, I searched for a new place to stay. No doubt Rika had heard about my fight with Mion and will no longer welcome me in her household. With no where else to go, I went to the Irie Clinic. I brusted down the front door and picked a room at random to sleep. As I lay in bed I couldn't help but think of Shiroi how she was most likely laughing that had killed one of my closest friends. It made me want to kill her more. It also made my throat terribly itchy...oh well, I'll find Shiroi tomorrow and kill her, if anyone else stands in my way...I'll kill them too.


	29. Chapter 22: Rika's Dilemma good

The next morning I heard people murmuring from downstairs. No doubt talking about my failure from last night. The so called God sent by Oyashiro cant even save one of his friends. For a while it was quiet then I heard footsteps making there way upstairs. I was still laying in bed staring at a wall waiting for whoever was coming up to open the door.

"Hey _?" Mion had called out,

I didn't even bother turning around to look at her.

"Hey Rika wants to talk to us about something."

I still didn't respond.

"It's really important and she needs your help."

I shifted a little then finally sat up, "Okay."

Mion helped me to my feet and I followed her downstairs. Everyone was in the living room sitting around a table. Mion took her seat and I stood at the doorway since there were no more spots left anyway.

"Okay now that everyone is here...I have something I need to tell everybody." Rika said in a strangely mature voice, "Tonight someone will try to kill me."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock execpt for mine. With all that's been happening I'm not surprised someone is after Rika.

"W-Wait who wants to kill you?" Keiichi asked,

"I'm not sure. But I think it's someone from 'Tokyo'."

"Tokyo?"

"Yes, an organization that wants to use the Hinamizawa Syndrome as a militry weapon."

"What's the Hinamizawa Syndrome?" Mion asked,

"It's a parasite that is in every Hinamizawan's brains. An outbreak occurs when someone is stressed or anxious. The Syndrome makes you turn on those closest to you and makes you kill them. Then, when you reach level five of the outbreak you'll commit suidice by clawing out your own throat. You can also have an outbreak if you leave Hinamizawa for too long."

"I've never heard of something like that before..."

"The people who know about the Syndrome is Tokyo and ."

"Dr. Irie knows about this as well?"

"Yes, in fact, he's trying to make a cure for the Syndrome."

Everyone was quiet has they let the information sink in.

"Another thing you should know is that if I die everyone in Hinamizawa will die as well."

"W-What? Are you serious?"

"Yes, the queen carrier emits a phoeamon that keeps the Syndrome stable. If for whatever reason the queen carrier dies or disappears, everyone who in Hinamizawa will die."

"...This is a lot to take in."

"I dont expevt you to believe me but-"

"No, I believe you." Keiichi suddenly stood up, "I know you wouldn't lie about this Rika. Besides, I've seen some crazy stuff lately."

"Yea, things have taken a turn of the strange alright." Shion said,

"And we have a certain someone who can shoot lightning from his hands."

Everyone looked at me with visable smiles on their faces. Just by looking at them I already know they want me to help them. They dont need to ask me, I WILL help them. I dont want another one of my friends dead. Besides, it's what Yoshimi would've wanted. We spent half a hour coming up with a plan. Rika was going to fake her death while hiding in the Sonozaki Manor. From there, everyone will use a secret passage that is located in an underground cellar and hideout in the forest. I will be waiting for them near the exit of the passageway and protect them from any attackers. We plan to set the plan into action in a few hours. I was getting ready to walk into the forest but not before wishing everyone luck and hoping to see them again.

"Before you go _. Take this." Rena handed me her hachet,

"Are you sure Rena? These Tokyo guys could mean business."

"It's ok, I'm sure I can manage without it. Besides...Shiroi is still out there somewhere...maybe this will help with the fight againest her."

"Yea maybe. Thanks Rena." Before I left she gave me a hug and left for the Sonozaki Manor,

With Rena's hachet in hand I walked into the forest ready to put an end to all the suffering these people have endored.


	30. Chapter 22: Betrayal evil

"Mr._." Someone whispered, "It's time to get up."

I groaned and threw the blankets over my head.

"Come on! Rise and shine!" The same person grabbed the covers and slid them off me. I had half a mind to fry whoever was bugging this early in the morning. I slowly opened one eye to see Takano's face.

"What do you want?" I hissed,

"You and I need to have a talk."

"Can it wait?"

"Oh I wish it could but no it cant."

I gave Takano an annoyed glance before I got out of bed. Five minutes later, Takano lend me to a room with three men wearing green jumpsuits. Takano left the room for whatever reason and hasn't come back since. The more I waited the more impatient I got. I was pacing back and forth, for some reason I felt really anxious. My neck has also been really itchy ever since last night, what was wrong with me?

"How long is she going to take?" I shouted,

"Calm down brat!" One of the few men behind me said,

"What did you call me?"

"Huh?" The one furtherest away gave a puzzled look,

"Which one of you said that?"

"No one said anything."

"Dont lie to me! Someone just called me a brat! Who was it!"

"I didn't hear anything."

I lefted my hand and aimed straight for them, "I'm giving you to the count of three...One"

"I'm telling you no one said anything!"

"Two."

Your nuts! You must be hearing things!"

"...Three!" Just before I zapped them all the door slammed open,

"_! Stand down!" Takano ordered in a strong voice,

"...Fine!" I let my arm fall to the side, the three men cowered out of the room,

"Save your energy, we've got a big day ahead of us."

"Since when do you start giving me orders?"

"I'm not giving any order. Just some friendly advice."

"Uh huh, friendly." I muttered, "So what's this about? Do you realize what time it is?"

"We'll get to that in a moment. But first, how are you feeling."

I growled I was in no mood for her games, "No headaches? Chest pains? coughing?"

"No! None of that!"

"Itchy throat?"

"Well...yea..."

"Well thats not good." Takano walked over to the table in the room and pulled out a few papers from a folder.

"What's not good?"

"...I'm afarid Mr._ you've contracted Hinamizawa Syndrome." Takano said in a sing song voice,

"What!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, "How!"

"It's very simple, your 'friend' injected the disease into you."

"They wouldn't do that!"

"Oh wouldn't they? They might've been friends to you but to them you were just an another outsider. Not only that but you also had inhuman powers. What could be more dangerous to them than an outsider with such power?"

I was silent. Everything Takano said made sense, Hinamizawa does have a history of hating outsiders. So does that mean my friends were always planning to kill me?

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, "It's ok _. I am your true alley. I've always have been."

"It cant be...those days we spent togather...those were all lies?"

"I'm afaird so..."

"It couldn't have!"

"I'm sorry _. but it was. It was all a lie so you'd let your guard down."

So many emotions hit me at once sad, anger, betrayed, and confusion filled up inside of me. I had no idea weither to cry or hurt something. I never had friends in Hinamizawa and I probably never will.

"But dont you worry I have a plan that will make every Hinamizawan pay!" Takano reassured,

"What do you mean?" My voice creaked slightly,

"I plan to kill Rika Furude and her friends if they get in the way."

"But why Rika?"

"Rika is part of the three great families, she could have saved you from contracting Hinamizawa Syndrome, but instead she agreed that you must die to keep Hinamizawa safe from outsiders."

"...I see."

Takano spent a good hour explaining her plan to me. The plan was: To kill Rika and anyone protecting her and disembowel her corpse. Once thats done, a team will be sent to Hinamizawa to lock every resident in specified buildings and gas them. Finally, we will cover up the act by saying the cause of death was "volcanic gases". I was to be sent to Rika's house to complete objective one. After Takano breifed me she left to do the same for her men. I had a few hours to prepare. A few minutes later Takano came back with a strange glowing purple rock.

"_ I almost forgot to give this to you!" She said while giving me the rock,

"What is it?"

"It's a prototype for a device called 'Blast Core' this will amplify your powers. All you have to do is pass an electrical current through and it's energy will flow into you."

"Oh ho ho sweet! What's the catch?"

"No catch. Well as far as we know."

"Meh, I'm willing to take a chance." I grabbed the device out of Takano hand and shocked it. The next thing I know I was lifted into the air and my body felt like it was on fire. As fast as it happened it stopped, and I fell to the ground with a 'thud!'. But at least I know what the catch was: you faint...


	31. Chapter 23: The Mountain Hounds good

I had been walking around in the forest for at least ten minutes, I couldn't find anyone around.

I sighned, "Man, when are they going to get here?"

I continued to walk around some more, the forest was dead quiet. You couldn't even hear a pin drop out here. As I walked around I looked at Rena's hachet.

"I wonder if I can somehow use my powers with this thing." In curiousity, I allowed a current of electricity to flow through the arm I was holding the hachet with. In mere seconds, the electricity covered the blade. the hachet now glowed a brilliant blue color. The pick at the tip of the blade had a blue orb hanging from it.

Suddenly, I heard what sounded like people talking not to far where I was. I quickly ran towards the noise and as soon as I could make out a human body I hid behind a rather large rock. There were three guys, one had a shotgun while the others had submachine guns. They all had hearpieces in one of their ears. These must be the guys trying to kill Rika.

"Okay, time to test my new weapon." I whispered to myself,

I casually walked up to the one holding his earpiece up and tapped him on the shoulder. Just when he saw me I hit him across the face with the blunt side of the hachet. Blue sparks stuck to the mans face until he hit the ground. The other two spotted me, I quickly ran towards the closest one and brought down the hachet upon his head. The second man was knocked out but the last one was now firing at me. I slid under his legs and lifted him into the air, before he could hit the ground however I swung the hachet into his belly. The force of the impact lanuched the man a good ten feet away from me.

"Oh, Rena this hachet kicks ass!" I complimented,

I heard more footsteps in the distance, I even heard some talking though it was in japanese. I hid behind some bushes and waited to see exactly how many were coming. When the group was in plain sight I counted at least five of them. The tallest one seemed to be talking into his earpiece.

"Ie, chimu B wa mada tochaku shite inai." The tallest one looked uneasy for some reason,

"Dochira ka no konjitto no izure ka mokugeki ga okonawa rete inai." I readied myself to charge in and take them all out, but I was stopped by a voice that seemed to come out of nowhere.

_"HAHAHA! Orokana ningen wa, anata wa shinseina jimen no ue ni no~tsu aete?"_ I turned my head in all directions but I couldn't see anyone.

"Nani! Kore wa nanidesu ka?" One of the men started to panic,

The mysterious voice chuckled as the sky grew dark. I was beginning to feel a little uneasy. I could hear screaming in one of the hear pieces.

"Chimu B! Nani ga okotte iru nodeshou ka?" The suppoesed leader started shouting into his earpiece,

"Oni? Un...Watashi ga koko kara deru yo! Idaina yama a, kamisama! Watashi o yurushite kudasai!" One of them ran off with the rest following leaving the leader in the dust. The leader muttered something before walking off in some random direction.

_"You there in the brushes."_ The voice called out,

I looked up at the dark clouds that formed above me as if I was speaking to some invisible giant in the sky.

_"Yes you, don't think for a second I'm not going to punish you. You are passing on holy ground."_

"Wh-What?" I stuttered,

_"Divine punishment awaits you...cant you hear them?"_ The brushes and trees seemed to shake all around me,

_"Your punishment is coming..." _the voice sounded a little louder, "RIGHT NOW!" As those words were yelled in my ear I squealed and turned around to see who it was.

"Hannyu?"

"Did I scare you?"

"Yes! You scared the living hell out of me!"

"Hahaha! She's quite the voice actress huh?" Another voice called out behind Hannyu,

"Mion?"

Soon every one of the club members came out of hiding.

"And the other? What? How?"

"I've been out here for a while we've been setting up traps around the forest."

"I take it the whole 'God' thing was a trap too?"

"It sure was!"

I looked around the top of the trees and saw cleverly hidden speakers hanging from different trees with leaves covering them, "I will admit it was a pretty clever trap but next time warn me, I seriously thought I was going to die."

Everyone laughed until someone shouted at them, we looked in the direction the voice came from. A lone man with a gun aiming down at us. As he kept shouting orders at us I through the hachet at him disarming him. While he was in a daze I ran as fast as I could to grab the hachet, the man regained his balance and pulled out his sidearm. I grabbed the hachet and continued to run towards the man, he unloaded his pistol, most of the shots missed two or three grazed my arm. As soon as I was in range I brought down the blunt end of the hachet upon his skull. The man fall to the ground unconsious.

"We'll keep the enemy clear on the south side of the forest. You keep them clear on the north."

"Roger that." I gave a quick salute before running off in the distance,

I knocked more and more of these Toyko guys as I found them. I easily took down a small army in just a few minutes. After dealing with another group I sat down to relax a little. These people were like moths. Oh well...they have to be retreating sooner or later. Suddenly, I heard a fearful scream, then a man ran past me and out of the forest. What exactly scarred him? Curious, I ran in the direction the man was running away from. In a clearing Shiori was killing people one after another as they opened fired on her. When the last man fell she turned to look at me. I stepped into the clearing, I held the hachet tight ready for anything.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show at all." Shiroi stated coldy,

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Why did you kill Yoshimi?"

No responds,

"Answer me...now!"

"She was simply a pawn in a much bigger game. I needed to kill her to motivate you to become something that your not."

"And what am I not?"

"Your not ready..."

"Ready for what."

"There are much bigger things happening in this world than you realize. Beings who cant be seen or heard are controlling many small things in this world. But most importantly...something devastating is coming to Hinamizawa and you must be ready to face it."

"...So...all the killing and chaos was to train me?"

"To put it simply everything you've fought was to make you stronger. Every chioce that you made was to test your resolve. It was all just to make you into a savior many people before you failed to be."

"So you want me to be the savior of Hinamizawa?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I plan to do."

"...Then I will become the savior. I will protect this village from anyone who tries to terrorize it...and I'm going to start with you."

"Good, I'm beginning to think theres hope for you yet."

This is it...the final battle! I will win!


	32. Chapter 23: Revenge evil

I awoke with a slight headache. I tried looking around, my vision was blurred. I could barly make out a small radio on the ground next to me. The radio buzzed to life,

"Mr._ are you awake?" Takano was on the other end,

"Yea, I just got up."

"Good, hurry to Rika's house it's almost time to put our plan into action."

"You don't have to tell me twice." I put the radio away in my pocket and made my way outside side of Irie's clinic,

Before I went to kill Rika, I wanted to test my powers to see if anything has changed. I fired a bolt at the nearest person walking around. The color of my lightning was now a pitch black with a ruby outline, when it hit the man I was aiming for the bolt burst sprending lightning to anything nearby. I smilied to myself, and casually walked away from the corpse.

I walked up to the front of Rika's house. When I was halfway there Arkasa came out with a death glare.

"I won't let you harm Rika!"

"Wow, news travels fast here. How did you know I was here to Rika?"

"Rika and Hanyuu told everyone! The whole village is out for your head!"

"So what? I could fry all you pigs in a blink of an eye!"

"You bastard!" Arkasa pulled out a gun and began firing I pulled up my shield only to have it wrap around me and act like a force field. The bullets were torn apart as soon as they touched the field.

"...Interesting...My powers seemed to have evolved." I smilied widely, "I wonder what else I can do..."

I fired bolts at Arkasa but he swiftly dodged all of them. I fired another bolt but this time the bolt slipt into three bolts and homed in on Arkasa. Arkasa didn't know which to dodge first. All three bolts hit Arkasa and he fell onto the ground dead. I opened the door to Rika's house and checked every room inside but there was no sign of her.

"_! Rika has been spotted in the Sonozaki Manor! Get there now!" Takano screamed in a panic,

"On my way."

Once I reached the Sonozaki Manor, Takano's men were littered all over the front yard. Each one had bullet holes all around their bodies. The ground became stinky with their blood. As I was exaiming the body a large a group of people walk out of the Sonozaki Manor. Which person carrying a different weapon. The hag was in front of them all, thinking her presentence is supposed to scare me.

"We will not allow you to destroy this village demon!"

"I'll do what I want hag! Besides, after today the village is going to need a new head family..."

"Everyone! I want him dead! Kill him now!" Everyone with a gun opened fired, I stood there knowing there bullets couldn't break through my force field. When all their guns began clicking I knew they had no ammo left. Without another second wasted, I brought down a lightning strike on the unexpecting mob. When the lightning strom was down the mob's bodies were churred execpt for one person...the hag.

"Okay old timer..." I grabbed her by the neck and slammed her to the ground, "Where are you hiding Rika?"

In response, the hag spat in my face.

"Not the answer I was looking for." I sent a few thousand volts into her body, after just a few seconds, The Head of the Sonozaki family was dead.

I looked around in the manor and still no sign of her. I checked every room, closet, and any other place someone her size can hide. I did notice something odd though there were cameras set up outside the main gate. However, I didn't find a security room anywhere in the manor, and I haven't looked around outside yet. Maybe there was a secret passage somewhere, and to my surprise I was right. There was a metal door hidden in the gardens. It was ovbiously locked and I was in a hurry. I used shockwave to push the metal door off it's hendges and walked inside. It was completely dark inside, I formed electricity around my arms to provide me with some light. I spent some time walking until I came across what appeared to be one huge cave with holding cells all along the walls. Out of seemingly nowhere a bucket of water fell on my head. The water tore through my force field and burned my skin.

"AAAAHHHH FUCK!" I yelled,

Suddenly, gunfire echoed throughout the cave and pain pulsed through my body.

"Stay away from Rika!" A voice I recognized as either Mion or Shion,

"You're going to pay for this you bitch!"

More gunfire can be heard, I took cover behind a wall and waited for an opening. I peered out quickly to see my attackers identity. Kasai and Shion were armed with rifles and they were out in the open...idiots. When the gunfire stopped I fired a bolt in between Kasai's eyes and killed him instantly. I fired at Shion but she quickly rolled out of the way and started shooting at me again. No matter how many bolts I fired Shion dogded them with no problem. I was trapped in a corner with only one way out, but Shion kept her gun trained on the place I was hiding waiting to fill me with lead. We stood there in silence for minute waiting for one another to make a move.

"Nee nee? are you okay?" A small voice echoed just a short distance away, and what luck! I could see her in my sights!

I threw a shock grenade at Satoko's feet, "Satoko!" Shion made the mistake of dropping her weapon and running towards Satoko. Shion managed to save Satoko from the explosion but she's defenseless now. I walked up to them with a victorious smile on my face. They knew my body doesn't react well to water but in the end they're still going to die. Shion tried pulled out her sidearm however before she could draw her weapon I used shockwave to push them down in a hole that was in one of the cells. When I heard the bodies hit the bottom I heard a loud scream. Looking over the edge I saw Mion walking over to her twin's dead body. I jumped down and landed a few feet from Mion. Her shocked expression quickly turned to anger as she charged at me. I formed a punch dagger on my right arm and drove it into her skull. Her brain was instantly fired. As Mion fell on the ground next to her sister I see four more figures running away. I quickly followed them.

At the end of the tunnel was a large forest. I looked around for a few mintues. I had nothing to worry about anymore. It seems I killed Satoko before she could set up any traps. The Sonozaki family are dead the most powerful family in Hinamizawa couldn't stop me, there's no way four normal humans could stop me. As I climbed up a slightly steep hill I heard something snap and oil drums came rolling towards me. I barely managed to dodge them, at them top of the hill Keiichi was charging towards me with a metal bat in his hands. I dodged his first swing, the second one however hit me across the face, and the thrid was drove into my mid section sending me to the ground on my back.

"You've already taken away my family but I wont let you take Rika!" Keiichi roared at me,

"You could've saved them yourself but you were too slow. I guess your parents really didn't mean anything to you."

Keiichi became furious and began swinging his bat wildly at me, I quickly rolled out of the way and got up to my feet as fast as I can. However before I could even react Keiichi bat smacked me across the face. I quickly dodged the two other swings he made and used shockwave to make him lose footing and drop his bat. I grabbed the bat and on contact the bat was coated in black lightning. With a grin I walk over to Keiichi with a bat raised over my head. Keiichi let out a gasp before I brought down the electricified bat multiple times. When Keiichi's body no longer moved, I continued my search for Rika with the bat in hand. I finally found Rika along with Rena and Hanyuu. Rena lunged at me, but she was stopped by Keiichi's bat in her gut. I sent thousands of volts of electricity in her body. Rena fell to the ground dead, now it was only Rika and Hanyuu...easy pickings.

"Don't come near Rika!" Hanyuu shouted at me,

"Try to stop me then."

Hannyu's eyes glew bright red, I slashed her hand across the air in front of her like she was swatting a bug. Somehow I was thrown several of feet back.

"What the hell?" I sat up and saw Hannyu with a glowing rod in her hand. The rod changed shape until the bright light emitting from it dimmed to revel an oddly shaped sword.

"Prepare to face Oyashiro's wraith!"


	33. Chapter 24: Ending it All good

I leapt towards Shiroi preparing the hachet for a vertical slice, Shoiroi however quickly side stepped out of the way of the attack. She countered with a fist planting itself in my gut, sending me quite a ways back. I slide across the dirt away from the hooded woman. I quickly stood on my feet and readied myself. When I looked back towards Shiroi she was gone, she suddenly reappeared in a different spot then disappeared, then reappeared she reapeated until she was close enough for an attack. Shiroi brought her fist downward readying an uppercut. Before her uppercut connected however, I used the hachet to defend myself. Shiroi's fist collided with the cold steel. Her punch was like a high powered torando. It was trying to force its way through the blade. I pushed Shiroi's fist away and swept the hachet across her. A small cut formed on Shiroi's face.

"Look at that, I must be powerful enough to hurt you now." I taunted,

Shiroi responded with her foot slapped on the side of my face, I recovered and planted an electricified fist in her face. The blow caused her to stagger back some. I couldnt believe I was landing blows on her, after so long of trying I feel like...I can actually fight back! While Shiroi was holding her head I swung the hachet in her direction but before the blow landed, Shiroi teleported away. As soon as Shiroi came back in sight she readied herself to roundhouse kick me however, I ducked and countered with an uppercut and a few bolts. Shiroi hit the ground.

"I thought you were tougher than this!" I gulted, confident in my abilites now,

"Dont celebrate your victory just yet..." Shiroi raised her arm, shots of electricity shot out and strake the ground, and from it raised black shards. The shards flew at me, I jumped over the first few, rolled out of the way from three more, but the last one cut my side before I could do anything. The pain I felt was unbearable, I was bleeding pretty bad...

"So thickheaded...you never claim victory until your opponent is dead."

"What are you? My teacher?"

Shiroi said nothing, instead she blasted me with an electricial blast of her own. I got on my feet and dove out of warms way then countered with a spray of bolts. It didnt seem to do much but it was doing some warm I could tell. My bolts were burning through Shiroi's skin and clothes. Suddenly, Shiroi had teleported again and reappeared right in front of me. Before I could even one punch sent me flying then an energy bolt slammed me to the ground. I tryed to pick myself up but my body felt like lead, it felt too heavy. Shiroi blasted more electricity at me. The current was burning through my body...and it kept going...the pain wouldnt stop...my eyes were rolling back into my head...my ears were ringing...I cant take it anymore. If I do I'll surely die, I have to think of something. I struggled to control my arms, they felt as if they were being bound. When I finally gained control, I threw the hachet at Shiroi. The blade embedded itself in her shoulder and with that, the electricity stopped. But I was severely hurt and really weak.

"There's no way you can win." Shiroi said not even affected by the hachet in her shoulder, "I am far more powerful than you'll ever be."

"As long as I'm powerful enough to harm you than thats enough to beat you."

"It does not matter if you cause harm to me or not..." Shiroi pulls on the hachet out, "You cant beat me, your attacks are nothing more than cuts and brusies." She yanked the weapon out of the wound like it was a thorn on her foot. Suddenly, a force pushed me against a tree. Shiroi then teleported in front of me ready to bring to down the blade. I quickly grasped the blade with both of my hands before my head was split. The threw the blade away from me but Shiroi used the blunt end to hit the side of my face. Before Shiroi prepared for another attack I used a shock grenade blowing us both away. We now stood a good few feet from which other.

"I'm going to kill you and end all of this once and for all." I said,

Shiroi just readied herself, I did the same. Then, we charged at eachother. Closing in the distance between us. When we were in attack range, Shiroi swung the hachet at me, I dodged it and knocked the weapon out of her hand with a shockwave. As the weapon flew in the air I climbed up Shiroi's shoulders and grabbed the hachet. Finally, I turned around and sliced through Shiroi, from shoulder to hip. She fell to the ground, finally beaten. I finally beaten my enemy.

As I was walking away, I heard Shiroi coughing. I turned around she was alive but wounded horribly.

"Killing me...wont solve anything..." She said through a weak voice,

"I beg to differ..." I sat on top of Shiroi's chest ready to finish her with one final slice,

"I have walked the same path as you...it will only get harder from here on..."

"What are you talking about?"

Shiroi almost seemed to have a sad look on her face, "Your not ready for what waits for you in the near future...but I can help prepare you...if you let me live."

"Right, and I'm supposed to believe you wont stab me in the back afterwards?"

"I dont expect you to believe me but I hope you make the right choice."

"I AM making the right choice! By killing you!" before the hachet made contact I heard a sudden radio crackle,

_"Attention, all teams! We have found the queen! All teams are to regroup with Alpha team! Keep the queen alive! Everyone else shoot to kill!"_

"Oh no, they found Rika and the others."

"You have two choices...spare me and save your friends or kill me and lose them forever."

**Crossroads of Fate:**

**What should I do?**

**Spare Shiroi (Hero Ending)**** or ****Kill Shiroi (Damnation Ending)**

**A/N: I'm still working on the evil version of this chapter so hang in there evil-doers!**


	34. Chapter 24: Oyashiro's Wrath evil

"So your Oyashiro! I thought those things on your head are'nt hair acesserices!"

"Enjoy your last seconds here on Earth _..." Hannyu's or rather... "Oyashiro's" face held no emotion and her voice was just as stoic. In a blink of in eye Oyashiro zipped right in front of me. Her glowing red eyes meeting mine, I shoot her with a bolt but she easily blocks it with herseemingly enchated sword.

"You cannot meet the power of a god mortal." She aims to thurst the sword through my heart, I jump back just barely missing the blade. I countered with another bolt and this time it was a direct hit. Despite the volts of electricity going through Oyashiro's brain she was still able to stand. Oyashiro quickly recovered and zipped all around the forest, it was diffeicult to keep track of her. I shot in one direction...but no hit, shot in another direction...still a miss...

"FIGHT ME COWARD!" I yelled impatiently, Oyashiro didn't answer back.

I kept my guard up and looked in all directions. Then Oyashiro appeared in front of me ready to split my head in two. I took Keiichi's bat and blocked the sword. Even though Hanyuu is a small girl her attack seems to have a burly man behind them. I gathered all my strengh and threw Oyashiro off of me. Oyashiro did stagger back but she quickly regained her footing and sliced at my leg cutting it deeply. I grabbed my leg in pain, I gritted my teeth and held my leg. I gripped the bat tightly, I shot up and sturck down Oyashiro the electricifed bat smashed against her skull...and yet she only drew a little blood.

"You are stronger than the others." Oyashiro thought out loud,

"Others...? What others?"

Oyashiro ignored my question and readied her sword, I was a bit annoyed that she ignored me but nonetheless I readied myself as well. Her glowing red eyes seemed to glow brighter as she focused. Whatever she was planning I'm ready for it, nothing was getting past me. Even though she's a god I know my power can warm her. I heard Oyashiro's move a little, I snap out of my thoughts and focused. She lounged toward me going for a thrust again, I drive the sword away. As I went in for a strike, Oyashiro raised her hand to my face and blasted a ray of energy. The force sent me falling to the ground, Oyashiro hovered her sword over me. I thrusted the metal bat into her chest pushing her back. I got back to my feet and struck Oyashiro in the back of the head. Oyashiro fell to her knees, one more blow should do it. I lefted the bat over my head for one last strike. I swung down with all my strength, but suddenly, Oyashiro swung at the bat. The bat shattered in little pieces.

"I'm through playing around..." Oyashiro expression changed to one of pure blind fury,

Oyashiro seemed to levitate, and her speed seemed to increased as well. Before I could even think. Oyashiro had grabbed me and drove my face into the ground. In a rage she grinded my face against the hard Earth. The rocks were cutting my face and the dirt was burning my skin, this continued for minutes it felt. Oyashiro finally threw me against a tree, the pain in my face was easing up a little bit. However, a sharp new pain presented itself in my stomach. Oyashiro had stabbed me in the stomach. I pushed Oyashiro away with my shockwave, the sword was still embedded in my me. I pulled it out quickly and pinned Oyashiro's arm to the ground before she could get back up. I planted my foot on the other hand to ensure she wont get back up. She had wounded me pretty bad...I'm bleeding out pretty badly...I have no choice but to bio leech her...

"It was nice knowing you Hannyu...See you in the afterlife." I said as I placed my palm over her face,

I began absorbing her life force. The energy healing my wounds, recharging my powers. But then I felt something pulsed inside her. In a matter of seconds my entire body was burning, almost like the life force inside me was overflowing. Usuaully by now the bio leech process would be over...but the energy kept pouring out and flowed into me. The pain surging through my body was almost unbearable. Then, I was pushed off of Oyashiro.

"Hannyu run!" Rika screamed,

"Rika! Get away!"

"No...it's ok...live to fight another day..."

Hannyu looked distressed but she eventually did disappear, now there was only one thing left to do...kill Rika.

"It's about time you showed up."

"Shut up..." Rika's voice held nothing but anger, "You've taken everything I held dear to me...just kill me already..."

"Glady."

"Just know this...You were being controlled by Takano this whole time..."

"Mhm, do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

"It's true she gave you the reaper tar yes?"

"Yea...So what?"

"You idiot...it was never a cure for Hinamizawa Syndrome...it was a mind control agent." Rika held somewhat of a grin, "You've been played..."

"Liar!"

"Think about it...Why would she help you in the first place? Did you believe anything she said _before_ she gave you the reaper tar."

I was silent for a few moments...none of it did make any sense..."Just shut up and die!"

"Then kill me like the dog that you are!"

**Crossroads of Fate:**

**What should I do?**

**Kill Rika (Infamous Ending) ****or ****Spare Rika (Redemption Ending)**

_Still working on the four endings guys sorry :/_


	35. Hero Ending

I had to save them, I can finish this fight some other time. Without a second thought I rushed through the forest. I have to find them first otherwise theyre all dead. I heard gunshots nearby...was I too late? I ran towards the loud bangs and to my favor no one has been hurt, however these Toyko guys are starting to regroup and ready to kill them on sight. I will have to take care of them while they make an escape. I threw a couple of shock greandes at the group to get their attention.

"Go! I'll distract them!" I informed them, they were hesistant as if they were deciding between going and saving themselves or help me somehow. "GO!" I strongly urged. They were still a little hesistant but eventually gave in. I stepped in front of the large group of Tokyo, each person had their weapon primed and ready.

"Time to die!" I charged them ready to zap the crap out of them, the first person in front of me I used shockwave to throw him into a tree. The next guy I zapped at point blank range. The next, got an electricifed fist to his face. Three men were firing at me from behind the bushes, I throw a shock greande and stuck it onto the guy in the middle. The explosion took care of all three of them. I shot a barrage of bolts each taking down one guy, but with everyone I shot down more kept coming out. But I continued to fight nonetheless, I kept firing bolts everywhere hitting the enemy as they appeared. My energy was running low, my powers will run out soon...there'll be no way for me to fight back...

I made the last of my energy count and took out the group closest to me. With my energy gone and my power unusable, I readied my hachet for its my only weapon right now. I plowed the man charging at me with the blunt end and backhanded the guy behind him. The next man charged while firing his gun. I knocked the gun out of his hand and sliced down his mid section. Suddenly, I felt my hand explode in pain. Someone had shot my hand, the hachet fell to the ground. I bent over to pick it up, but before I could a man had stabbed me. I pulled the knife out-blood was gushing out. I picked up the hachet with my other hand, but as I stood back up someone had shot me three times. I fell to the ground clucthing the grass below me. My body was weak and my vision was going black...I was going to die here. But...I had to keep going. I crawled slowly toward the hachet I needed it, it was my only way to fight. My unseen attacker kicked the hachet further away, he raised his gun. This was it...

I awoke in a hospital bed, a nurse who was in the room noticed that I was awake. She spoke to me in japanese, I looked at her trying to figure out what she couldve said. She noticed and spoke in english.

"Oh, so sorry Mr._. I forgot you cant understand japanese."

"It's fine dont worry about it. But um...where am I?"

"Your in 's clinic, your friends brought you here when you were passed out. You had quite a few injuries. said you'll feel better with some bed rest. Of course I didn't believe him but I was surprised to see your wounds healed, most people would die from what you've been though." She spoke while looking through her notes,

"Yeah...I get that a lot. But what about my friends are they ok?"

"Yes, they're fine. In fact they're waiting for you in the lobby for when you got better."

"I'll go see them then. Oh and thanks for looking after me doc."

"Oh no I didn't do anything just looked after you." She smiled as she left the room,

I got up from the hosptial bed, changed into my old clothes (dont feel comfortable in that hospital robe) and made my way into the lobby. On my way there Cole appeared.

"You did. You beat the person making everone suffer in Hinamizawa." He saided impressed but his expression said otherwise,

"Yes, but she's still alive she could just do it all again. Then all this was for nothing."

"Relax, I doubt she'll do something like that. She knows your more powerful than her now, I dont think she'll want to fight with you again."

"How can you be sure?"

"I've dealt with someone like her once. The fight with her might've been a duel to you but to her it was more of a test. In fact I think she even hinted that she was testing you because you 'weren't ready' right?"

"...Your right."

Cole turned around as if he was leaving, "But who knows, maybe the next time you see her maybe she'll be a little more cooperaitive." With that Cole disappeared,

"...Cooperaitive? Ha! Yeah...right..." I scoffed,

I finally made it to the lobby, I opened the door and everone was there waiting for me.

"Well if it isn't the great hero himself!" Mion said with her arms crossed,

"Yep your hero has arrived! Bow before me peasent!" I joked,

"Hahaha! In your dreams buddy! Although, with all you've been through I guess you deserve to live like a king for a day or two." We both laughed,

"Make that two!" Keiichi came up to us,

"What?What did you do that was so great?"

"Well you could say I was just as brave as you were lightning rod."

"Yea...talking into a mic is _so_ brave. Try getting shot and stabbed."

"Hmm nah I'd much rather run away like a coward."

As me and Keiichi were joking around the room was suddenly spinning, "You were so amazing! The way you stood up to all those bad guys!" Rena was hugging me and spinning with me in her rooms.

"Well I couldn't let my favorite treasure hunter die could I?"

She began to blush, "Am I really your favorite?"

I laughed at how cute she was acting, "Of course."

"Hey hero." Shion had a cheesecake in her hands, "Me and the girls made this for you for when you get better."

"Oh thanks Shion it looks really good."

"Anything for the guy that always saves our butts when we're in a crisis." She winked,

Satoko walked up to me, "Well, since you got hurt so badly I'm going to have to go a little easier on you with my traps and all."

"Haha! Thanks, I dont need anything hurting me more than it already has."

"Mii, thank you for protecting me from the bad guys nipah~." Rika smiled brightly,

"It's not a problem Rika its what I'm here for."

"Thank you, with your help Rika can live a happy live finally..." Hanyuu's voice sounded of relief almost like she got off from a stressful job and finally got home,

"We all can."

We all talked and joked around as if Tokyo didn't exist. They told me the mastermind, Takano, held them at gun point and Hanyuu was willing to take the bullet for everyone. When Takano fired the bullet somehow missed, then people came from helicopters came to arrest Tokyo. They also told me Takano had the syndrome and she was at L5. Even after all this madness, we are all getting on with our happy lives. They can finally live their live without danger. We all exited the building, we decided to celebrate our victory at Rika's place.

"C'mon guys lets go! I cant wait to beat Keiichi at this new game I thought up." Mion taunted,

"Your on Sonozaki!"

I laughed as the two chased eachother.

"So, what are your plans now?" Shion stood beside me staring off into the distance with no expression on her face,

"I dont know, I was trying to figure out a way to get back home after this whole mess..."

"Are you going try now? You know...since no one is trying to kill us now..."

"Hmm" I stood and thought there for a minute or two, "Nah I think I'll stay here for the time being."

Shion turned toward me somewhat surprised,

"I wouldn't know where to get that kind of money anyway. Besides, you guys are like family to me."

She began to smile a little, "Well, we're glad to have you in our family _"

"Glad to be here. Now come on, they're probably wondering why we're taking so long."

"Right. We better hurry before sis gets grumpy." Shion heartly joked,

_I'll find a way back home eventually. But for now, I'll enjoy my new home with my new family for as long as I can._

In a large room with a long wooden table, several men in suits sat in. They seemed to be waiting for something. One of them was standing up, holding a phone to his ear. After about 10 minutes he hung up, sat down, and turned to the others.

"Gentlemen...it was confirmed...**The Conduit is in Hinamizawa.**"


	36. Damnation Ending

"I cant let you go...not after everything you've done..."

"Then end it." Shiroi had no fear in her eyes, almost as if she was ready to die.

Just one last shot and everything will end.

_BOOM!_

Blood sprayed out of my chest and all my powers seemed to be disappearing. I could no longer muster up a spark. My legs collapsed, I was now down to me knees looking at the dirt. I looked up to see my attacker...

"...Takano?"

"Yes, it's me. Surprised to see me?"

"Why? I was...so close..."

"Oooh...I made a deal with Ms. Akuma. If for whatever reason her life is in danger I come in, kill you, and save her. Simple really."

I try getting up but my body was too weak.

"Dont try getting up. These bullets are designed to shut down your electrical energy. You wont be able to use your powers and you weren't be able to move your body very well."

"...What are you going to do now? Kill me?"

"Very observent! Yes, I'm going to kill you. It's just to bad you wont see my legecy...it starts with the death of those group of friends you care so much about."

"You can-"

_BANG! BANG!_

"Actually I can...but enough fooling around, I must go. Goodbye _ it was...interesting."

_BANG!_

**After my death, I watch everyone I know die. I could only watch from the land of the dead as Takano shot them in the head one by one. Eventually, because of the queen carriers death...everyone in Hinamizawa one night died. I was the only one who could've prevented this...and I failed...If only I could go back and start again, maybe then I would get it right.**

**DEAD END**


	37. Infamous Ending

I stepped towards Rika, today her life will end today. Hannyu had jumped in my way, with a flick of my wrist I pushed her away.

"I always knew you would turn out like this..." Those were Rika's final words before her body was encased by black lightning. When the darkness disappeared all that was left was a churred corpse.

"Some god you turned out to be Hannyu. You couldn't even protect your own people from me." Hannyu only glared at me as she turned around,

"Do what you want with this world...I dont care what happens to this world anymore." Her back was still turned towards me,

Before I could respond she faded away, as if she was a ghost or something. I stood over the corpse waiting for Takano, my job was done. Rika's words echoed through my head, being controlled by Takano? What an idiot...I now have the power of a GOD! No one can control me! No one can beat me! No one is stronger than me! Maybe I can become the new god of this world...I can do whatever the hell I want and no one will stand in my way. I'll let Takano do whatever she wants to this village...however, if it conflicts with my interests I'll have to find a "compermise".

A few hours later Takano showed up, did her business with the corpse and talked to me about her future plans.

"So what now?" I asked,

"I still have things to do in Hinamizawa, but I can deal with that." She stood up from sitting on top of a rock, "What about you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I ask because Tokyo is very interested in you. We'd like to study your powers more, we'd also like to enhace them for military purposes."

"You want me as a weapon?"

"If you dont want to help us I'll just tell them you ran from Hinamizawa."

Hmmm, I dont like the idea of these people studying me like I'm a dead frog waiting to be cut open...however, she did say they will enhace my powers so I'll hear her out on this.

"Ok, I'm willing to help."

"Fantastic! I'll notify the board right away!"

Hours later, I was just at the outskirts of the village messing around with my powers. I gained a few new powers. I messed around for hours until I fired some sort of beam that seemed to open a hole in thin air. It was like looking through a window, I saw Rena and Keiichi in the junkyard. Do I have a time traveling power now? Wait...Hannyu said something about other worlds...Can I now travel to other worlds?

"...Interesting, not only can I take control of this world but other worlds too!"

I jumped through the hole and landed in front of Rena and Keiichi. They were frightened of me...as they should be.

**Time to begin my conquest...**


	38. Redemption Ending

"Run..." I quietly said, "Just get out before I change my mind."

"Thank yo-" And just like that Rika's head just exploded.

"Now that's too bad..." Takano was right behind me with a smoking gun, "I never thought you would go soft on me _. It's a shame really, you could've left this place and lived without having to work a day in your life."

She shot me in my shoulder, normally a bullet like that wouldn't have done much. But for some reason I wasn't able to use any of my powers and my body felt unusally heavy.

"Hehe, looks like I'm going to be known as the woman who single handly took down Hinamizawa's great hero."

"Screw you..."

She shoved the barrel of the gun in my face, "Sweet dreams former partner, See you in Hell.

_BANG!_

**As I laid there bleeding out from the gunshot wound. My mind was...I dont know...quiet. The noises that were always at my ear were gone. I felt like I could think clearly, and looking back at the things I did. I couldn't believe the monster I've become. I made friends, I was given powers with the intintion to make a difference. But instead, I ended up destroying everything I held dear to this place. If I could do it all again...I would. I would become the savior these people deserve. If only I can have another chance.**


	39. Epilogue

The witch Bernkastel sits in front of four colored crystels. She holds the blue one close to observe it.

"So, The Conduit's journey is at an end." She said with a smile, "four worlds with only two dead ends. This _ fellow is certainly interesting."

She then walks up to the red and blue crystels, "However, it seems two of the four worlds continue on. The **Hero** world and the **Infamous** world."

She then sits in the air cross legged watching the two crystels, "I cant wait to see what other surprises you have for me _." She began giggling to herself, "And also where these two paths will lead. Although...I have a pretty good idea...He he he."


End file.
